VocaDorm
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: VocaDorm adalah asrama bagi para siswa yang kepengen hidup Entah kenapa seluruh penghuni di sana adalah murid-murid sarap semua Apalagi kalo ada 6 OC Author yang nimbrung di sana. Gimana jadinya?/CHAPTER 16 UPDATE!/Fun Games dimulai!/Apa saja kejutan di permainan ini?/Rahasia Shiroumi terungkap di muka umum?/Warning inside/Don't like don't read/Mind to R&R?/
1. Chapter 1 : Kedatangan Murid Baru

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada typo/misstypo.

_Boku wa Hikari Kengo, yoroshiku..._

Warning : Typo, misstypo, humor garink, 5 OC author yang nyangkut disini, EYD tak barlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, Author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung... #plak.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

Jadi, ge pe el. Kita mulai fic aneh ini...

* * *

Tersebutlah sebuah akademi tingkat tinngi bernama Vocaloid Academy, biasa disingkat dengan VocaDemyx (?). Yang dimana murid-muridnya ada yang sarapnya ngelebihin langit ketujuh #plak.

Diantaranya ada Shion Kaito, sang maniak es krim dari kelas XI. Dia pernah nangis bawang (?) karena ditinggal mati es krim pistachio-nya (baca : meleleh) #diparutKaito.

Selain Kaito, ada juga Kamui Gakupo. Si samurai serba ungu yang ngerangkep jadi banci taman lawang #ditebas. Dia juga kelas XI. Pinter sih, pinter. PINTER NEBAS BARANG! #capslockjebol. Pernah dia suruh ganti rugi sebesar seratus triliun yen (WTF!) gara-gara dia ngiris-ngiris tu gedung ampe tipis. (Kengo : "Emangnya bisa ya gedung diiris tipis-tipis?")

Kalo ada yang nanya anak cewek yang _freak_, bisa dibilang Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Rin dari kelas X ini, jagonya sarap di antara anak-anak cewek satu sekolah karena terlalu _negi freak _dan_ orange freak_. #ditimpukpakekulitnegidankulitjeruk.

Ada lagi Megurine Luka. Dia adalah gadis penyuka tuna, sampe-sampe tunanya disembah #digaplokpaketuna. Gadis beramut _pinkish _ini sering dikejar-kejar sama NasuHime #ditebas, maksudnya BakaNasu #ditebaslagi, maksudnya BaKamui #ditebaslagi, maaf ada kesalahan teknis. Maksudnya sama BakaGakupo. (Gakupo : "Lu ngasih nama panggilan yang bener dikit napa?" *bawa katana siap nebas author*| Kengo : "Kabuuur! Banci taman lawang ngamuuk!" *kabur dari Gakupo*). Luka adalah seorang gadis Tsundere, tapi kalo diambil tunanya. Siap-siap aja dibantai sama Luka...

* * *

Mereka semua yang tadi disebutin di atas, semuanya tinggal di _co-ed_ dorm berpenghuni 15 orang. Para penghuninya adalah *liat daftar nama*.

Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len dan Rin, Megpoid Gumi dan Gumiya, Shion Kaiko, Kagene Rei dan Rui, Dell Honne, dan Akita Neru di kelas sepuluh.

Shion Kaito dan Akaito, Kamui Gakupo, Sakine Meiko, dan Megurine Luka kelas sebelas.

Kita liat keadaan mereka satu-persatu...

Miku : Lagi ngemil krekers negi (?).

Len : Tidur melukin bantal pisang.

Rin : Betulin roadrollernya (Kengo : "Emang boleh bawa roadroller ke dalem ruangan?" #dilindesRin)

Gumi : Cengo ngeliatin Rin yang dengan brutalnya ngobrak-abrik roadrollernya.

Gumiya : Nelen satu batang wortel kayak ngejus (?).

Kaiko : Duduk di pojokan sama Shion bersodara sambil ngenyot es krim.

Rei : Latihan jurus seribu bayangan. (Kengo : "Oke, sejak kapan fic ini jadi nyambung ke Naruto?"|Readers : " KAn lu yang nulis thooor..." #bantaiAuthor)

Rui : Liatin sodara kembarnya sambil _blushing_ berat. (Kengo : "Eeet ya, dasar _twincest_ akut." #dibantaiKagenebersodara)

Dell : Dengerin musik rap dari headpon-nya sambil gaya-gaya kayak Minato Arisato. (?) (Readers : "Lu kata ini Persona 3?" #bantaiAuthor)

Neru : Liat hape-nya yang diem-diem banyak situs 'itu'-nya (eh?) #dibantaiNeru

Kaito : Duduk di pojokan sama Shion bersodara sambil ngunyah (?) es krim.

Akaito : Ngumpul sama Shion bersodara sambil bakar cabe (?).

Gakupo : Makan terong rebus pake bumbu terong bakar (?).

Meiko : Minum-minum sake. (EH?!)

Luka : Gak ada orangnya, lagi keluar.

Mereka sekarang (min Luka) pada ngumpul di ruang tengah dorm itu. Setelah diselidiki oleh tim FBI (?), ternyata akan ada murid baru yang pindah ke sini.

"Luka-senpai lama banget sih..." Kata si bocah _shota honeyblonde, _Len. #dilindesLen

"Tauk, jemput murid baru kali." Jawab Gumi santai

TING NONG!

"SIAPA?!" Tereak Dell pake toak. Setelah dia ngeliat ke lobang di bawah pintu (kagak elit amat ya...), dia langsung ngibrit.

BRAAAK!

Pintu itupun dibuka oleh seorang gadis dengan tidak berperike-pintu-an.

"Siapa yang tadi tereak-tereak pake taok?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu.

"DELL!" Koor anak-anak. (minus Dell, tentunya...). Dell pun hanya pundung di pojokan.

Luka pun hanya menahan napas (Kengo : "Menghela napas dah mainstream." :D), lalu mengintruksikan pada yang di luar biar masuk. Mereka pun kaget, karena bukan satu orang yang pindah, tapi LIMA!

"_Jaa, _kenalin diri dulu." Kata Luka.

"Halo _minna-san. Boku wa _Shippei Akagane!" Kata seorang dari mereka yang berambut lebih merah dan lebih jabrik dibanding Axel. #dibakarAxel #salahfandom.

"Gak pake toak juga kali BAkagane!" Kata gadis berambut _light-blonde _itu.

"Ah, iya. _Watashi wa _Kannogi Rena, _yoroshiku_!" Kata gadis itu ngenalin diri.

"_Boku wa _Kaminari Toma!" Kata bocah berambut item jabrik bermata emas itu.

"_A-ano.. W-watashi wa _Kazemi Winona _desu, yo-yoroshiku.._" KAta gadis berambut ijo _ponytail _bermata senada dengan rambutnya dengam malu-malu kucing.

"KAWAIII!" Koor penghuni laki-laki di dorm itu.(Kengo : "Dell, udahan pundungnya?" #dibantaiDell)

"_Soushite, boku wa _Mizuki Shiroumi. _Yoroshiku minna!_" Kata orang terakhir yang berambut _blonde _dan bermata biru safir dan ditutupin kacamata baca.

"_YOROSHIKU!_" Koor seluruh penghuni.

"Nah, kalian beres-beres dulu aja." Kata Luka nyuruh mereka naik.

"_Ha'i_" Koor mereka, lalu naik ke atas.

**T-B-C**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter satu dari fic buatan saya. Oh iya, saya sedang kena 'Fanfic Super Slowga'. Jadi saya gak janjiin apdet cepet. Pokoknya tungguin aja selalu. Dan maaf juga kalo pendek #bungkukbungkukmintamaaf. Akhir kata...

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Truth or Dare? Part 1

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada typo/misstypo.

_Boku wa Hikari Kengo, yoroshiku..._

Warning : Typo, misstypo, humor garink, 5 OC author yang nyangkut disini, EYD tak barlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, Author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung... #plak.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

**Kengo : "Hah, hah, hah... Akhirnya bisa apdeeet. Gomen kalo telat *bows*. ****_Jaa, _****kita bales review dulu yook..."**

**To vermiehans :**

**Maaf, maksud saya ini fic pertama saya di fandom vocaloid ini.**

**Oke, bakal saya usahakan untuk lebih panjang.**

**Ini sudah update...**

**To Guest :**

**Makasih udah bilang keren di fic saya yang bisa dibilang labil ini... #dibantaiallchara.**

**Wah, saya juga baru nyadar kalo ada typo, mungkin saya akan lebih hati-hati lagi.**

**To Shiroi Karen :**

**VocaDemyx itu cuma plesetan yang tiba-tiba nongol di kepala saya, hehehe... #plak, dan gak. Gak ada itu yang namanya VocaXemnas atau VocaRoxas, bisa-bisa saya yang dibantai. Jadi ambil yang gak beringas (?) aja... #digamparDemyx.**

**Hebat kan Gakupo. Jangankan gedung, Greed Island (?) pun bisa diiris tipis-tipis #plak.****_Hai'_****. Sudah lanjut...**

**Kengo : "Okelah, baru tiga reviewer, tapi initinya saya ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview...*bows*. ****_Jaa,_**** ge-pe-el, kita mulai aja chappie dua ini..."**

* * *

Sebelumnya di VocaDorm...

TING NONG!

"SIAPA?!" Tereak Dell pake toak. Setelah dia ngeliat ke lobang di bawah pintu (kagak elit amat ya...), dia langsung ngibrit.

"Halo _minna-san. Boku wa _Shippei Akagane!" Kata seorang dari mereka yang berambut lebih merah dan lebih jabrik dibanding Axel. #dibakarAxel #salahfandom.

"Gak pake toak juga kali BAkagane!" Kata gadis berambut _light-blonde _itu.

"Ah, iya. _Watashi wa _Kannogi Rena, _yoroshiku_!" Kata gadis itu ngenalin diri.

"_Boku wa _Kaminari Toma!" Kata bocah berambut item jabrik bermata emas itu.

"_A-ano.. W-watashi wa _Kazemi Winona _desu, yo-yoroshiku.._" KAta gadis berambut ijo _ponytail _bermata senada dengan rambutnya dengam malu-malu kucing.

"KAWAIII!" Koor penghuni laki-laki di dorm itu.

"_Soushite, boku wa _Mizuki Shiroumi. _Yoroshiku minna!_" Kata orang terakhir yang berambut _blonde _dan bermata biru safir dan ditutupin kacamata baca.

"_YOROSHIKU!_" Koor seluruh penghuni.

* * *

Kamar Cowok, Lantai 2, 17.00 WVX (?)

"Kamarnya model barak nih?" Tanya Shiroumi sambil beresin koper-koper bawaan mereka bertiga (Kengo : "Kasian amat..." #dibantaiShiro)

"_Ha'i._ Pilih aja kalian mau tidur di mana, masih banyak kok kasurnya." Gumiya ngejelasin ke tiga orang tersebut.

"Untuk ngeperjelas para readers, ruangan ini adalah ruangan lima belas kali dua puluh meter dengan lima belas kasur dan lemari. Ya bayangin aja kayak _boot camp _gitu. Ruangan ini juga dilengkapin dengan satu tivi besar dan ruangan shower massal. Tapi untuk toilet semua ada di bawah, bukan toilet umum tapi..." Len mulai nyerocos.

"Oh iya, kalo kalian tanya ruangan cewek kayak gimana, itu kira-kira sama kayak di sini. Cuma bedanya kamar ini dicat biru langit, kalo kamar cewek dicat _dusty pink_." Lanjut Gumiya.

Lima menit kemudian...

"Haah, luas banget kamarnya..." Kata Toma

"Turun yuk, mau ada 'acara penyambutan' nih." Kata Len ngajak turun ketiga anak baru itu.

"Wokeh!" Sahut ketiga anak itu.

* * *

Kamar Cewek, Lantai 3, 17.00 WVX

Sama halnya seperti Toma, Shiroumi, dan Akagane. Winona dan Rena sekarang lagi beres-beres sambil ngedengerin penjelasannya Rin dan Gumi, yang kurang lebih sama kayak diatas, jadi gak usah diketik lagi ya. #dibantaireaders.

Lalu Rena ngangkat tangannya.

"_Ha'i_?" Kata Rin.

"Kenapa cowok sama cewek digabungin di satu bangunan?" Tanyanya.

"Itu karena di sini Co-Ed dorm (?)." Jawab Rin. Rena cuma ngangguk-ngangguk disko.

"_A-anoo,_ nggak dapet respon jelek dari orang-orang?" Tanya Winona. Sekarang gantian Gumi dan Rin yang bingung. Gumi dan Rin saling pandang lalu berciu- SALAAAAH! Ulang lagi!

Gumi dan Rin saling pandang lalu menatap penghuni baru itu, lalu mengajak mereka berpelukan.

"BERPELUKAAAAN!" Kata mereka berempat. (Kengo : "Lha, kok jadi teletubbies?") #abaikan

"Kalo soal itu tanya aja sama tetua dorm ini." Kata Rin yang keliatan rada bingung.

"Oh iya, mau ada 'acara penyambutan' nih, turun yuk." Ajak Gumi, yang diajak cuma ngangguk ayam (?).

* * *

VocaDorm, Lantai 1, 17.30 WVX.

"Oy, ayo cepetan!" Kata Kaito sambil ngisyaratin sembilan anak yang baru turn dari surga (?) tersebut. Para penghuni udah pada duduk ngelingker dengan botol aq*a di tengah-tengahnya siap untuk diputer. Akagane, Gumi, Shiroumi, Rena, Len, Toma, Winona, Gumiya, dan Rin pun ikut duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"Gua duluan ya..." Kata Neru mulai muterin botolnya. Dan botol itu berhenti di Akaito.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Neru sambil main hape. (Kengo : "Ni orang serius main gak sih?" #dibantaiNeru)

"_ToD?!" _Batin mereka berlima panik.

"Truth!" Kata Akaito yakin.

"Kanapa Akaito-senpai suka sama Meiko-senpai kalo dia lagi mabok?" Tanya Neru yang tentunya masih main hape. Meiko pun cuma _blushing_.

"Ya suka aja, kan kalo dia mabok bisa dijejelin cabe..." Jawab Akaito watados dan dihadiahi gamparan botol sake oleh Meiko dan tepar di tempat. (Kengo : "Cepetan, bawa dia ke UGD!" XD)

Setelah Akaito bangkit dari kubur #plak (Akaito : "Gua belom mati thooor!" #bantaiAuthor.), dia pun muter botolnya dan berhenti di Rena.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Akaito

"Dare aja, ummm..."Kata Rena yang memang dia (dan keempat temannya) belum pada tau nama-nama para penghuni kubur #plak, maksudnya nama-nama para penghuni VocaDorm. Akaito yang nyadari ini langsung keluar lampu neon dari kepalanya. Kenapa lampu neon? Soalnya kalo bohlam udah mainstream. #plak.

"Oke, sebutin nama lengkap lima orang di sini." Kata Akaito dengan senyum kemenangan, tapi...

"Yang rambutnya _tosca twintail _itu Hatsune Miku, yang pirang lagi main hape Akita Neru, yang rambut ungu namanya Kamui Gakupo, cewek berambut ijo itu Megpoid Gumi, dan lu sendiri Shion Akaito, bener gak?" Kata Rena panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas #plak. Yang lainnya cuma sweatdrop level 9000.

"_Ja-jaa, _giliran gua udah kan? Ahaha..." Akaito pun segera duduk di sofa yang ada di belakang lingkaran.

"_Narukoto,_ jadi yang udah dikasih dan ngasih tantangan boleh keluar?" Gumam Toma manggut-manggut sendiri.

Rena muter botolnya dan berhenti di... Gaku-pyon #ditebas

"Truth or Dare, Gakupo-senpai?" Tanya Rena.

"Truth" Kata Gakupo. Kita liat yuk isi otaknya.

'_Kalo gua pilih Dare, nanti gua suruh joget ala banci taman lawang lagi.' _

"Book!" Tiba-tiba ada buku dari tangannya Rena, lalu dia baca buku itu.

"Pilih terong atau Luka-senpai?" Tanya Rena. Gakupo bimbang sedangkan Luka nge-_blush_.

"Pilih Luka-sama aja deh!" Kata Gakupo yang di pipinya ada semburat merah tipis, Luka makin merah mukanya.

"Giliran gua udah kan? Book!" Rena pun pergi ke toilet karena kebelet kencing (?). #digamparRena

Gakupo muter botol itu dan berhenti di Dell.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Untuk main aman, truth!" Kata Dell santai.

"Di aPon-mu itu ada lagu apa aja?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Ada jazz, civic (?), city (?), vios (?), balada, RnB, india, pop, rock, country, enka, J-Pop, K-Pop (?), melayu (?), keroncong (?), gambang kromong (?), dangdut (?), pokoknya macem-macem deh!" Kata Dell dengan semangat bacot '45 (?). Yang lainnya cuma sweatdrop. Gakupo lalu duduk di sebelah Akaito dan Del muter botolnya sampe berhenti di Len.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Dell.

"Dare aja. Sekali-kali" Kata Len. Oh sayang, dia gak ngeliat senyum licik di bibir Dell.

"_Crossdress _jadi Rin sampe permainan ini selesai!" Tantang Dell. Yang disuruh pun cuma ngebatu.

"Len ayo! Tenang aja, kamu kan _shota,_ jadi gak bakal ketauan lah..." Kata Rin ngerayu adek kembarnya itu. Akhirnya Len digeret paksa oleh Rin dan Gumi.

"WHOAAA! SEMBADI HELEP MIIIII!" Kata Len sok inggris selagi dia digeret sama '_make-up artist' _yang akan mengubahnya menjadi kakanya.

...

...

...

Lima menit kemudian.

"Coba tebak mana yang Rin?" Tanya Gumi sambilmenarik turun dua... Err, gadis? #dilindes

Dua-duanya make bando berpita putih dan dijepit rambutnya, make seragam pelaut, dan gelang berwarna kuning. Yang satu keliatan normal, yang satu cemberut aja.

"Yang cemberut itu Len kan? Kata Rei.

"SELAMAT! Anda betul!" Kata Gumi sambil nyalamin Rei kayak menang undian seratus juta yen. #plak

Len lalu ngasih tatapan 'awas-lu-abi-ini-gua-bales' ke Dell. Dell dengan muka watadosnya duduk di sebelah Gakupo. Len muter botolnya dan berhenti di si bocah pirang bercatamata, Shiroumi.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Len.

"Dare!" Kata Shiroumi.

"Tembak orang yang kamu suka!" Tantang Len.

"Tembak pake apa? Pistol?" Tanya Shiroumi watados. Len cuma ber-'facepalm'-ria.

"MAKSUD GUA TEBAK! JADIIN PACAR! BUKAN DITEMBAK KAYAK MAIN PB!" Tereak Len naik pitam. Yang dibentak cuma nyengir kuda.

"Lah gua belom ada orang yang gua suka." kata Shiroumi santai.

"Psst, Kaito. Gimana nih?" Kata Len ke Kaito

"Kalo Dare gagal kasih Dare yang lain." Kata Kaito.

"Hmmm, gendong ala _bridal style_ satu laki-laki di sini. Terus bolak-balik dari lantai tiga. Whoa!" Tantang Len yang sekarang ada di gendongan Shiroumi (Kengo : "Bukan adegan fujo, sodara-sodara.").

Len yang notabene _shota _itu paling kecil di antara anak cowok yang lain. (Len : *nyiapin Roadroller* | Kengo : "A-ampuuun, _Shota-sa_... #dilindesduluan.) Jadi Shiroumi langsung kepikiran buat gendong Len.

...

...

...

"Udah kan?" Tanya shiroumi yang ngos-ngosan. Len turun dan duduk di sebelah Akaito. Shiroumi pun muter tu botol dan berhenti di...

**T-B-C**

**Preview Chapter 3:**

Truth or Dare berlanjut

"Truth or Dare?"

"Oy, oy, Winona? _daijobu_?"

"Awas lu, BaKaito!"

* * *

**Kengo : "Wuiih, selesai juga chapter dua ini. Semoga lebih panjang dari yang kemaren. Dan saya gak tau bisa apdet kapan, jadi dtunggu aja. Akhir kata...**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Truth or Dare? Part 2

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada typo/misstypo.

_Boku wa Hikari Kengo, yoroshiku..._

Warning : Typo, misstypo, humor garink, 5 OC author yang nyangkut disini, EYD tak barlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, Author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung... #plak.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

**Kengo : Mumpung bisa apdet mending apdet dulu. Dan maaf kalo cerita ini pendek. Bales review dulu...**

**To vermiehans :**

**Emang Len kasian, wkwkwk. #dilindesLen. Kalo mau tau liat aja. Udah apdet. KaiMiku mungkin chapter depan. :P**

**To Yami Nova :**

**Yap, betul sekali... Tapi jika saya jadi anda, saya akan lebih mengkhawatirkan Len dan Kaito dibanding Winona karena ...Urrrghurp *disumpel udang goreng***

**Len : Diem lu BakAuthor!**

**Tapi omong-omong saya kentara banget dong... *pundung***

_**Sonotorii,**_**WVX. Waktu Vocaloid X. Maaf kalo copas.**

**Iya dong, keren kan Dell bisa ngedangdut... #dibantaiDell**

**Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Kengo : Yaudah deh, ge-pe-el kita mulai chappie tiga ini...**

* * *

Sebelumya di VocaDorm...

"Kamarnya model barak nih?" Tanya Shiroumi sambil beresin koper-koper bawaan mereka bertiga.

"Itu karena di sini Co-Ed dorm (?)." Jawab Rin.

"_Ja-jaa, _giliran gua udah kan? Ahaha..." Akaito pun segera duduk di sofa yang ada di belakang lingkaran.

"WHOAAA! SEMBADI HELEP MIIIII!" Kata Len sok inggris selagi dia digeret sama '_make-up artist' _yang akan mengubahnya menjadi kakanya.

Shiroumi pun muter tu botol dan berhenti di...

* * *

"Truth or Dare? Rin-san?" Tanya Shiroumi.

"Truth aja deh." Kata Rin agak gugup.

"Seneng gak nge-_crossdress_ adek lu tersayang?" Tanya Shiroumi dengan nada jahil. Len pun ngelempar _death glare_ terbaiknya.

"Wih, itu mah seneng banget gua!" KAta Rin sambil mengabaikan _death glare_ dari Len. Shiroumi pun duduk di sebelah Rena yang baru dari toilet. Rin muter botol itu dan berhenti di Gumiya.

"Nah, Truth or Dare?" Tanya Rin.

"Truth." Jawab Gumiya yakin

"Dari semua cewek disini, siapa yang lu suka?" Tanya Rin dengan nada menggoda.

"Ummm... Gak ada sih." Kata Gumiya. Rin keliatan sedih, lalu duduk di sebelah 'Rin' karena Gumiya udah jujur. #dilindesLen.

Gumiya pun muter botolnya dan berhenti di Kaito.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Gumiya.

"Dare!" Kata Kaito. Gumiya lalu pergi ke dapur VocaDorm ngambil sesuatu lalu balik lagi.

"Liatin ini terus selama permainan, jangan sampe _drooling _tapi. Mulai dari..." Kata-kata Gumiya terpotong karena 'danau dadakan' dari mulut Kaito #diparutKaito.

"Nih, ambil!" Gumiya pun ngelempar benda 'itu' ke tangga dan Kaito ngejar-ngejar kayak anjing kelaperan. #plak

Gumiya pun duduk di sebelah Len, Kaito muter botolnya dan berhenti di Winona.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Kaito

"Truth." Kata Winona. Padahal dia paling males main beginian.

"Hmhmhm... Gua udah nyelidikin masa lalu kalian semua!" Kata Kaito mengawali.

"STALKER!" Koor lima anak baru tersebut.

"Lu suka gak sama orang yang nembak lu dulu?" Kata Kaito yang gayanya udah kayak detektif gadungan #plak.

...

...

...

Krikrikrik (Kengo : "Halo pak jangkrik..." :D)

"Oy,oy, Winona! _Daijobu?_" Tanya Toma Panik karena Winona cuma diem ngebatu.

"Lu gak usah sefrontal gitu juga dong!" Bentak Akagane ke Kaito, Tapi...

"Kaito..." Shiroumi yang udah dipenuhin _dark aura _di sekitarnya mulai ngedeketin Kaito

"_Cho-chotto matte! _Len yang nyuruh, ciyus!" Kata Kaito panik yang berimbas pada gaya bicaranya.

"Len... Kaito..." Kata Shiroumi yang udah kayak heartless

...

...

...

May we skip this bloody scene, please? *nada donal bebek dan muka watados* #plak

Setelah Len dan Kaito balik dari RS Expres, Kaito ngajuin pertanyaan yang sama kayak tadi. (Kengo : "_Hontoni baka!_" #diparutKaito) Kontan Shiroumi yang udah berubah jadi heartless itu mau ngehajar mereka berdua, tapi...

"_Mou, yamete kudasai." _Kata Winona sesengukan sambil memeluk Shiroumi dari belakang. (Kengo : "Oh so sweet banget. Saya sebagai author aja pangling liat hasil tulisan saya...") Lalu dari balik kegelapan, Shiroumi yang udah normal meluk balik Winona (Kengo : "Kayak Sora sama Kairi di KH1 lho... Tauk deh bener apa salah...").

"Wiiiih... Mesra bangeeet... " Kata Rei siul-siul.

"Kamera mana kamera" Kata Meiko girang.

JPRET!

Tiba- tiba Tsuchiya Kouta a.k.a _Mutsurini _dari Baka-Test mengabadikan momen yang 'oh-so-sweet' itu.

"_Jaa, _aku permisi dulu..." Kata _Mutsurini_ sambil pergi keluar dengan gaya ninja gaje.

...

...

...

Krikrikrik (Kengo : "Halo lagi pak jangkrik..." :D)

Oke, kenapa ni fic jadi Drama genre-nya? Tapi...

"MASA BODOH DENGAN PERATURAN SEKOLAH!" Teriak Luka gaje dan berhadiah timpukan negi busuk dari Miku.

"Salah fic, Luka-senpai..." Kata Miku watados.

"O-oke deh, Ka-kazemi-_s-san,_ si-silahkan diputer botolnya..." Kata Kaito gagap karena sepasang mata mengawasinya dengan tumpul. (Kengo : "Tajem udah mainstream...") Kaito pun duduk di sebelah Len.

"Pssst, awas lu BaKaito..." Kata Len kesel. Kaito cuma bergidik ngeri.

Winona pun muter botolnya, tapi...

TING NONG!

"Oke, sushinya dateng!" Kata Luka girang dan diri dan ngebuka pintu.

"_Ha'i,_ ini sushinya =. Dua belas Ribu yen." Kata si penganter berjubah item yang terbilang cebol itu. #plak

Luka pun membawanya ke altar seserahan a.k.a meja makan.

"HAJAR BLEEEH!" Kata Dell yang udah gak sabaran kepengen makan, tapi digaplok oleh tuna seger milik Luka yang baru diambil dari laut. (Kengo : "Kapan ke lautnya? Kan dari tadi main ToD.")

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh minta tunanya gak?" Tanya si bocah cebol itu.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Luka sambil ngasih tuna seger itu ke si bocah berjaket item itu.

"Buat...INI!"

**T-B-C**

**Preview Chapter 4 :**

Hal-hal gila terjadi setelah makan malem...

"Jangan bercanda apa Akkun!"

"Huweee! Kita bukan Yaoi..."

"Demi TUHAAAAAAN!"

* * *

**Kengo : Chapter tiga selesai! Saya bakal apdet sebisa saya, atau mungkin gak sesuai jadwal. Karena jadwal nge-Net yang masih labil. Jadi tungguin aja apdetnya. Akhir kata...**

**Mind to Reveiw?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Truth or Dare? Part 3

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada typo/misstypo.

_Boku wa Hikari Kengo, yoroshiku..._

Warning : Typo, misstypo, humor garink, 5 OC author yang nyangkut disini, EYD tak barlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, Author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung... #plak.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

**Kengo : Akhirnya saya apdet lagi... Omong-omong update fic ini random banget yak? Bales review lewat PM aja yak, karena saya mau fokus nulis dulu... Jadi, ge-pe-el, kita mulai fic ini...**

* * *

Sebelumya di VocaDorm...

"Truth or Dare? Rin-san?" Tanya Shiroumi.

"Lu suka gak sama orang yang nembak lu dulu?" Kata Kaito yang gayanya udah kayak detektif gadungan.

"Len... Kaito..." Kata Shiroumi yang udah kayak heartless.

"_Mou, yamete kudasai."_

"Buat...INI!"

* * *

Si bocah cebol itu ngelempar tuna yang dikasih sama Luka ke atas, lalu dia ngeluarin Keyblade Oathkeeper sama Oblivion dan ngiris-iris ikan itu jadi _sashimi_. Semua yang liat itupun cuma tepok nyamuk (?).

"ROXAS! KYAAA! ADA ROXAS! FOTO DOONG!" Koor seluruh penghuni VocaDorm. Tapi ada sesosok figur berjaket item dan berambut merah jabrik.

"Langkahin dulu mayat gua!" Kata orang itu.

"Yaaah! Ada Axel lagi..." Kata Kaito merinding.

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo santai.

"Kan gua takut api..." Kaito pun pundung di pojokan. Yang lainnya cuma sweatdrop.

"Tunggu! Axel kan harusnya lebih tinggi dari Roxas. Tapi yang itu cuma sepantaran!" Kata Dell sambil nunjuk 'Axel' itu. Rena pun ngedeketin si 'Axel' dan ngejitak kepalanya.

"_Itte..._" Kata 'Axel' meringis kesakitan. #dibakarAxel

""Jangan bercanda apa, Akkun!" Kata Rena setelah ngejitak 'Axel' yang sekarang diketahui bernama Akagane itu.

"Bener tuh apa kata dia, apalagi kalo ketauan sama orang yang asli." Kata si orang baru yang ngebawa satu paket berisi makanan lagi. Kaito pun tambah merinding lagi ngeliat sosok itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini paket lemper(?) nya. Lima ribu yen." Kata Axel sambil menaruh paket lempernya di sebelah piringan sushi besar. (Kengo : "The REAL Axel loh.")

"Oy, Roxas. Lu bawa kertas itu kan?" Tanya Axel. Roxas pun cuma ngangguk dan ngasih tisu toilet (?) ke Luka.

"Loh kok tisu toilet sih?" Tanya Luka sambil nyerahin tisu toilet itu. Roxas pun cuma nyengir dan ngambil lagi tu tisu toilet dan ngasih sepucuk surat ke Luka.

"Tolong dibaca ya. Dan terima kasih telah memesan makanan di RoxaSushi dan AxeLemper." Kata Roxas sambil nyeret Axel pergi. Yang lainnya cuma sweatdrop ngedenger nama jasa katering tempat mereka pesen makanan mereka. Luka pun ngebuka kertas itu dan ngebacanya kenceng-kenceng.

**To : Penghuni VocaDorm.**

**Saya punya lima pesan untuk anda semua.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang lainnya cuma manggut-manggut. Luka ngelanjutin ngebaca tu surat.

**Satu, orang yang tadi kalian liat itu ilusi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para penghuni pun cuma _sweatdrop_ dengan apa yang dibaca oleh Luka.

**Dua, makanan yang kalian pesen juga ilusi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para penghuni pun panik. XD

**Tiga, padahal saya bo'ong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para penghuni mulai nyiapin berbagai macam barang untuk ditimpuk ke kepala Author.

**Empat, percaya aja kalian sama trik saya yang gak pake trik apa-apa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para penghuni cuma _jawdrop _di tempat.

**Lima, buat Gakupo, Kaito, dan Len. Kalian bukan Yaoi kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhhh..." Luka selaku pembaca surat makin _sweatdrop_ dengan apa yang dia baca.

"Huweee! Kita bukan Yaoi..." Kata GakuKaiLen yang pelukan kayak Teletubbies dan pundung di pojokan. Yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop_.

**Salam dari Author Kengo. Weits, jangan timpuk saya...**

...

...

...

"WOY AUTHOR GILA! SINI LU!" Koor seluruh penghuni termasuk GakuKaiLen yang udah selesai pundung.

"Sebentaaaaaaar!" Kata Len teriak pake toak sambil nggebuk-gebuk meja. (Kengo : "Mejanya kasian tuh..." :D)

"Waktu kamu akan habis Sub****r!" Len mulai menggaje sambil gebuk-gebuk meja.

"Demi TUHAAAAAAN!" Meja yang dari tadi digebuk-gebukin sama Len patah.

"Udah gak jaman Rin..." Kata Toma salah omong yang menyebabkan ia dilempar keluar jendela oleh Len. (Kengo : "Sekedar ngingetin aja, Len masih _crossdress_ jadi Rin disini." :P #dilindesbersama)

"Udah deeeh, makan dulu aja..." Kata Dell yang udah kelaperan.

SKIP TIME (Kengo : "Saya males ngetik bagian makan-makannya..." #dihajarbersama)

"Winona, puter botolnya." Kata Akagane sedikit hati-hati berhubung insiden yang lalu. (Note : Baca Chapter 3.) Winona muter botolnya dan berhenti di Neru.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Winona.

"Truth." Jawab Neru.

"Kok kayaknya lu gak serius banget deh main ToD? Lu ngapain aja?" Tanya Winona karena agak penasaran karena sikap masa bodoh dari Neru. (Kengo : "FYI, Pas insiden 'itu' Neru nggak merhati'in kejadiannya.")

"Oooh, ini. Dari tadi gua dengerin musik." Kata Neru sambil ngelepasin _earphone_ transparan yang dari tadi dia pake. Yang lain cuma sweatdrop.

"Gua mesti keluar kan? Gimana lanjutinnya?" Tanya Neru.

"Ya tunjuk aja kek siapa gitu. Suruh dia muter botolnya." Kata Rei nyaranin.

"Oke, Toma. Nih giliran lu." Kata Neru.

"_Ha-ha'i" _Toma yang kebetulan baru masuk lagi ada pecahan kaca nancep di seluruh tubuhnya. (!) (Kengo : "Cepetan, bawa dia ke UGD!") Dia pun muter botlnya dan berhenti di Gumi.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Toma.

"Dare." Jawab Gumi.

"Jangan makan wortel malem ini. Semuanya jadi saksi yak!" Kata Toma ke semua orang. Semuanya (min Gumi) ngangguk. Gumi muter botolnya dan berhenti di Akagane.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Gumi.

"Truth." Akagane yakin Gumi gak bakal nanyain hal-hal aneh.

"Rambut lu... Emang merah dari sononya?" Kata Gumi yang rada ngeri ngeliat rambut Akagane.

"Gak tau juga sih. Bawaan dari lahir kali. Mungkin aja gua ditakdirin jadi kembarannya Axel." Kata Akagane yang membuat seluruh lantai banjir darah. XD

"Giliran gua kan?" Kata Akagane sambil muter botolnya dan berhenti di Rui.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Akagane.

"Dare!" Jawab Rui.

"Peluk Rei sono." Kata Akagane dengan nada jahil. Rui dan Rei cuma _blushing,_ lalu pelukan. Setelah itu Rui muter botolnya dan berhenti di Rei.

"Truth or Dare?" Tany Rui.

"Truth." Jawab Rei.

"Rei-_nii_ kena _twincest_ ya?" Tanya Rui. Rei cuma _blushing._ Lalu Rei muter botolnya dan berhenti di Miku.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Rei.

"Dare." Jawab Miku yakin.

"Tidur di pangkuannya Kaito sampe gua bilang cukup." Tantang Rei. Miku pun beranjak ke sofa tempat Kaito tidur sambil duduk. (Kengo : "Kebo! Baru makan langsung tidur..." #diparutKaito) Kaito yang merasa ada tambahan beban di pahanya bangun dan ngeliat Miku yang lagi tiduran di situ, langsung punya ide yang sedikit 'beresiko'. Kaito pun ngedeketin mukanya ke mukanya Miku, tapi...

"CUKUUUUP! Lu mau ngapain, BaKaito?" Tanya Rei sedikit kesel gara-gara tingkat semi-mesum dari senpa-inya itu. Miku yang denger teriakannya Rei langsung ngebuka matanya daaaaan...

Mukanya Miku udah kayak kepiting rebus tuh...

"_Gomen ne..._" Kata Kaito dengan muka polos.

"_he-HENTAI!"_

PLAKK!

Miku ngegampar si _ice freak_ itu, lalu ngegembungin pipinya. Dia pun kembali ke lingkaran dan muter botol itu sampe berhenti di Meiko.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Miku.

"Truth." Jawab Meiko.

"Kalo ada satu kesempatan ngebuka aib orang, siapa yang_ senpai_ buka aibnya?" Tanya Miku.

"Pastinya Akai-_chaaan."_ Kata Meiko yang ngebuat Akaito ngibrit ke toilet (?). #apahubungannya?

Meiko lalu muter botolnya dan berhenti di Kaiko.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Meiko.

"Dare." Jawab Kaiko.

"Oy, Gumiya, ambilin yang tadi dong." Kata Meiko nyuruh Gumiya untuk ngambil sesuatu di hatimu #plak, maksudnya di dapur VocaDorm. Setelah Gumiya ngasih barang 'itu', Meiko ngasih Dare-nya Kaiko.

"Nih, liatin ini dan jangan ngi..." Kata-kata Meiko terhenti gegara Kaiko udah ngiler duluan.

"Nih deh gua kasih. Kan gua gak sadis kayak Gumiya." Kaata Meiko sambil ngasih tu es krim ke Kaiko. Kaiko pun muter botolnya dan berhenti di Luka.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Dare." Kata Luka. Gakupo bersin (?).

"Gampar Gakupo-_senpai _pake tuna bekumu itu." Kata Kaiko.

"Dengan senang hati~" Luka pun ngegampar Gakupo pake tuna yang dari tadi dia bawa. Gakupo marah? Nggak lah, kan dia 'budak'-nya Luka...

"Gak perlu muter botol lagi kan? Truth or Dare, Toma?" Tanya Luka ke Toma.

"T-truth." Jawab Toma.

Siapa yang kamu suka di sini?" Tanya Luka. Toma ngeliik sedikit ke seseorang lalu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangan pelan. Luka lalu cuma ngangguk.

"Udah selesai kan? Mau ganti baju nih..." Kata Len.

"Iya,iya. Permainan ini selesai. Istirahat ya, kan besok masih sekolah." Bales Luka. Semuanya pun telah naik kecuali dua orang.

"Neru-_chan_, kenapa? Ayo naik." Kata Kaiko. Neru pun cuma nggeleng kepalanya.

"_Iie, nandemo nai._" Jawab Neru.

**T-B-C**

Preview Chapter 5 :

Hari pertama sekolah di VocaDemy.

"Toma! Toma!"

"Kiyo-_sensei,_ boleh ke toilet gak?"

"DOPPELGANGER?!"

"Neru, lu kenapa deh? Dari kemaren lu aneh banget."

* * *

**Kengo : "Yosh, Chapter empat selesai. Oh iya, saya minta maaf banget bila ada kata-kata saya yang kurang berkenan selama ini. Akhir kata..."**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 : VocaDemyx

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada typo/misstypo.

_Boku wa Hikari Kengo, yoroshiku..._

Warning : Typo, misstypo, humor garink, 5 OC author yang nyangkut disini, EYD tak barlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, Author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung... #plak.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

**Kengo : Update lagi... Kok di sini sepi review ya? Sudahlah. Bales review lewat PM. Soreja, kita mulai aja chapter lima ini...**

* * *

Sebelumnya di VocaDorm...

"Jangan bercanda apa, Akkun!" Kata Rena setelah ngejitak 'Axel' yang sekarang diketahui bernama Akagane itu.

"WOY AUTHOR GILA! SINI LU!" Koor seluruh penghuni termasuk GakuKaiLen yang udah selesai pundung.

"_He-HENTAI!"_

"_Iie, nandemo nai._" Jawab Neru.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari masuk sekolah di VocaDemyx. (Demyx : "Woy!") Pagi ini para penghuni melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka, sarapan. Mereka sekarang sedang sarapan dengan roti isi yangdiisi dengan maknan kesukaan masing-masing. Sekedar info, untuk sarapan mereka disediain roti isi sama STNW. (Rena : "Apaan tuh STNW?"|Kengo : "Staff That Never Was." *muka watados*)

Toma cuma bengong ngeliatin roti isinya. Saking asiknya (?) bengong, matanya dihinggapin lalat aja nggak ngedip! (Toma : "Heh! Sembarangan lu thor!")

"Woy, Toma. Lu kena..." Belum sempet Shiroumi nyelesaiin perkataannya, keluar lampu neon dari kakinya, yang ternyata tulang keringnya... (Shiroumi : "Thor! Emang lu kata gua Kimimaro?! Udah salah fandom, gak jelas lagi...")

"Pssst, Neeruuu-_san_. Sini deh." Panggil Shiroumi manggil Neru.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neru.

"Liatin Toma dong, lagi bengong kayaknya dia." Kata Shiroumi sambil senyum jail di dalem hatinya.

"Toma! Toma!" Neru ngibas-ngibasin tangan kanannya di depan muka _su..._ *dijejelin udang goreng*

"Aaah, _go-gomen _Neru-_san_. Lagi melamun aku." Kata Toma bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

"_Betsu ni,_ lagipula lu ngelamunin apaan sih?" Tanya Neru agak kesel, padah sebetulnya udah _su..._ *dijejelin udang goreng lagi*

"Kalo itu, dia lagi ngelamunin tentang... Akh!" Kata-kata Shiroumi keputus gara-gara 'peluru kaca' berdiameter kurang dari satu senti itu mendarat di jidatnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. (Shiroumi : "Untuuung aja gua gak mati..."|Kengo : "Kan sebetulnya orang normal udah mati tuh...")

"_Mou, daijobu._ Jangan dengerin dia." Kata Toma ngalihin pembicaraan. Neru cuma _sweatdrop _tentang apa yang baru lewat di depan matanya. Akagane yang ngeliat kejadian itu cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar, dibilangin jangan digangguin." Kata Akagane pelan.

* * *

VocaDemyx (?), 07.30 WVX.

VocaDemyx adalah sebuah sekolah yang dibangun oleh Organization XIII (?) dan make nama Demyx karena dia paling berdedikasi sama musik dan paling abal di Organization, serta namanya bisa diplesetin dari VocaDemy jadi VocaDemyx. (Demyx : "Sejak kapan ya anggota Organization jadi alim begini?") Bangunan sekolah ini terdiri dari empat bagian. Ruang kelas X ada di sayap barat, ruang kelas XI di sayap utara, ruang kelas XII ada di sayap timur, dan ruang guru rangkep ruang (otaku) kepsek di sayap selatan. Kantin ada di belakang sayap utara dan besarnya ngelebihin kantin di sekolah author. #dibantaisatusekolah. Di belakang sayap selatan adalah pintu masuk yang selalu dijaga oleh Toby si anak (gak) baik.

Kini kelas X sedang diajar oleh seorang guru bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru. Guru yang satu ini gaol banget! Bahkan murid-muridnya manggil dia dengan kisaran (?) Hiyama-_sensei,_ Kiyo-_sensei, _sampe '_Yo,_ Kiyo-_bro,yo,yo_!'. (Kengo : "Manggil guru kok kayak ngerap?" -_-") Dia sedang ngejelasin aljabar lanjutan. Toma yang tiba-tiba dapet 'panggilan alam' pun izin ke toilet ke Kiyoteru.

"Kiyo-_sensei,_ boleh ke toilet gak?" Tanya Toma.

"Ya sudah, cepetan ya! _Now go, go, go. Squiiiissssh!_" Kata Kiyoteru 'ngusir' si bocah landak item itu. Toma _sweatdrop _kuadrat pas denger gurunya yang udah kayak beruang dari alam tv (?) yang ada di Persona 4. #salahfandom. Untuk menghindari _sweatdrop _akut, Toma pun bergegas ke toilet.

Toilet cuma ada di samping ruang guru, otomatis Toma belok ke kanan setelah ke luar kelas. Pas dia lewat di depan ruang guru. Dia memutih gaje, karena...

YAK BETUUUL! DI DALAM SANA CUMA ADA KIYOTERU YANG JUMLAHNYA RATUSAN (?) ORANG! #capslockjebol

Toma pun buru-buru ke toilet.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, di toilet.

Kiyoteru yang heran karena Toma belum balik akhirnya menyuruh seseorang.

"Kagamine-_san!_" Panggil Kiyoteru.

"_Ha'i"_ Jawab Len sambil diri dari kursinya.

"Jemput Kaminari-_san_ ke toilet! Ngapain aja dia di toilet sepuluh menit?!" Perintah Kiyoteru.

"_Ha'i"_ Kata Len keluar.

"_Chotto matte!_ Kenapa kamu keluar?" Tanya Kiyoteru gaje. Len cuma bingung.

"Lah, kan tadi _sensei _nyuruh saya kan?" Tanya Len polos. Kiyoteru cuma _headbang _di tembok terdekat. (?)

"Maksud saya bukan kamu... Tapi yang dibelakang kamu itu looooh..." Kata Kiyoteru miris sambil nunjuk hantu jeruk purut di belakang Len. #dilindesRin. Yang dimaksud pun cuma memeletkan (?) lidahnya.

"Lah, lu mau ikut beneran?" Tanya Len.

"Mau dong~" Kata Rin.

'Pasti Rin ketularan virus _twincest-_nya Kagene _twins_..._'_ Batin sekelas (minus Rin dan Kiyoteru)

* * *

Lima menit kemudian di toilet...

Len dan Rin (Kengo : "Beneran ikut nih anak?") kaget karena dia ngeliat Toma yang udah dimutilasi #plak. Maksudnya pingsan di toilet.

"Woy, Toma! Lu napa?" Kata Len ngguncang-ngguncangin badan Toma.

"Ya gua pingsan lah!" Jawab Toma nyolot. Len dan Rin cuma _sweatdrop _di tempat.

Setelah Toma bangun.

"Kok lu bisa pingsan di sini deh?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Sebelum itu gua dulu deh yang nanya. Kok lu masuk ke sini? Kan ini toilet cowok." Toma balik nanya ke Rin. Rin pun cuma _blushing,_ lalu keluar dari situ.

"Gua tanya sekali lagi. Lu kenapa bisa pingsan di sini?" Gantian Len yang nanya.

"Ya gua tadi kaget aja kalo sekolah ini doppelgangger..." Kata Toma watados.

.

.

.

"DOPPELGANGGER?!" Tanya Len.

* * *

Back at the kelas. (?)

"Neru, lu kenapa deh? Dari kemaren lu aneh banget." Tanya Gumi ke Neru yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Gua... Cuma lagi mikirin seseorang..." Katanya sambil agak _blushing_.

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 6 :

Kebenaran tentang sekolah mereka.

"Masa?"

"Kenapa kita belum tau ini?"

"Ayo kita selidikin hari ini juga!"

"_OSU!_"

* * *

**Kengo : "Akhirnya selesai juga... Pendek? Bodo amat! Pokoknya torehkan review anda di sini kalo anda baca fic ini ya... Satu review berarti bagi sang Author"...**

**Mind to Review...**


	6. Chapter 6 : Doppel-Kiyo dan Guru Baru!

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada typo/misstypo.

_Boku wa Hikari Kengo, yoroshiku..._

Warning : Typo, misstypo, humor garink, 5 OC author yang nyangkut disini, EYD tak barlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, Author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung... #plak.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

**Kengo : "Akhirnya update juga... Telat? Bodo amat... Bales review lewat PM ya... Oh iya. Hoy, sini!"**

**? : "Apaan?"**

**Kengo : "Perkenalin diri dulu napa?!"**

**? : "****_Boku no nama e wa _****HIkari Xongek. Saya akan jadi OC sampingan di sini sekaligus narator... ****_Yoroshiku."_**

**Kengo : "Nah, ge-pe-el. Kita mulai chapter enam..."**

* * *

Sebelumnya di VocaDorm...

"Kiyo-_sensei,_ boleh ke toilet gak?" Tanya Toma.

"Woy, Toma! Lu napa?" Kata Len ngguncang-ngguncangin badan Toma.

"Gua tanya sekali lagi. Lu kenapa bisa pingsan di sini?" Gantian Len yang nanya.

"DOPPELGANGGER?!"

* * *

VocaDorm, Kamar Cowok, 17.30 WVX

Toma, Winona, Akagane, Rena, dan Shiroumi disuruh dateng ke kamar laki-laki sore ini oleh Len untuk ber-_lemo..._

Xongek : "Thooor, skrip macam apa ini?" *dark aura*

Kengo : "Yaiks! Salah skrip! Ampuuun!"

.

.

.

_May we skip this bloody scene please? _*nada donal bebek*

Ulang lagi.

Maksudnya untuk mengadakan rapat penting tentang cara beternak ayam? Y_ou don't say thor?! _Mungkin maksud author ada kepentingan tertentu...

"Yo! Kalian udah di sini?" Sapa Gumi beserta Gumiya, Neru, Kaiko, dan Dell.

"So pasti laaah." Jawab Akagane semangat.

"Jadi rapat bisa dimulai?" Tanya Len yang baru dateng bersama Rin, Miku, Rui, dan Rei yang ngekor di belakangnya Len udah kayak main 'follow the leader'. #plak.

"Oke, jadi apa yang mau dirapatin?" Tanya Rei.

"Kita di sini mau rapatin tentang Kiyo-_sensei._" Kata Len.

"Masa?" Tanya Rin sotoy dan berhadiah timpukan kulit pisang.

"Jangan sotoy napa Rin!" Koor anak-anak (min Len dan Rin).

"Oke, seperti yang udah dibilang sama Len tadi, gua bakal ceritain hal yang gua alamin waktu ke toilet tadi pagi." Kata Toma mulai cerita.

.

.

.

"APAH?!" Koor anak-anak.

"Masa kita belum tau ini?" Pekik Miku.

"Ya udah! Mending kita dateng ke rumahnya Kiyoteru aja!" Kata Dell nyaranin.

"_OSUUU!_" Koor yang lain.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Di depan rumah Kiyoteru...

"Kenapa..." Neru kedengeran rada gak enak.

"Suasananya..." Kaiko ngelanjutin.

"Kayak giniii?!" Koor yang lain. Mau tau kayak gimana? Itu rumah udah kayak _love hotel_ bro!

TOK-TOK

"Siapa?" Tanya yang di dalem.

"Hoy, kenapa suara anak kecil?" Tanya Toma ke Rena. Rena cuma ngangkat bahunya.

Pintu pun dibuka daaan...

Muncullah seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat dengan gaya _pigtail_.

"Permisi dik, ayahmu ada?" Tanya Rui sopan.

"Ayah?" Tanya gadis itu bingung. Sekarang mereka cuma tatap-menatap.

"Emangnya yang tinggal di sini siapa aja?" Tanya Gumiya heran.

"Cuma aku dan suamiku disini." Kata gadis itu

.

.

.

"TERNYATA KIYO-_SENSEI _PEDOOO!" Koor anak-anak yang panik gara-gara gurunya pedo.

"_Cho-chotto matte, nama e wa?_" Tanya Winona panik.

"_Nama e wa _Hiyama Yuki!" Jawab gadis itu polos.

'Ni anak udah diperkaos terus dihipnotis kayaknya!' Batin anak-anak.

"Oh iya, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Tanya Toma langsung ke inti permasalahan.

.

.

.

"Oooh itu... Besok juga ilang kok Doppelnya." Jawab Yuki jelas. Semuanya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Kalo begitu kami permisi dulu." Kata Len canggung dan keluar diikuti yang lain kayak main 'follow the leader'. #plak

Di luar...

"Yeees! Kalo gitu besok bakal ada guru baru dong!" Teriak Gumi semangat.

"Iya ya, bosen gua gurunya Kiyoteru muluk." Tambah Rin.

"Kira-kira siapa aja ya gurunya?" Tanya Neru.

* * *

SKIP TIME

VocaDemyx, Ruang kelas X.

Winona dan Rena ngelaiat ada kerusuhan di pojok kelas. Satu di tempat duduknya Toma. Kenapa? Oh la la... Ternyata dia ditanyain sama yang lain gimana cara dia tau kalo Kiyoteru itu Doppel. Winona dan Rena pun cuma _sweatdrop _gara-gara ngedengerin dari jauh.

Satu lagi ada di papan pengumuman.

"Itu kenapa rusuh banget ya disitu?" Tanya Rena heran. Winna cuma nggeleng tanda gak tau. Tiba-tiba ada yang nepok pelan pundaknya Rena.

"_Mou, _orang dibilangin kertasnya mau dibagiin. Oh iya, ini!" Kata MIku sambil nyerahin satu kertas ke Winona dan Rena masing-masing. Mereka pun ngebaca isi pengumuman itu.

**PENGUMUMAN**

**Karena efek Doppel-Kiyo sudah habis dimakan subur (?), kami memperkerjakan beberapa guru.**

**IPA : IA (Kelas X), Lily (Kelas XI), Hiyama Kiyoteru (Kelas XII)**

**IPS : Megurine Luki (Kelas X), Hatsune Mikuo (Kelas XI), VY2 Yuuma (Kelas XII)**

**MTK : Hiyama Kiyoteru (Kelas X), Hikari Xongek (?) (Kelas XI), Suzune Ring (Kelas XII)**

**Kesenian : VY1 Mizki (Kelas X), IA (Kelas XI), dan Aoki Lapis (Kelas XII)**

**Olahraga : Sakine Meito (Kelas X), VY2 Yuuma (Kelas XI), Hibiki Lui (Kelas XII)**

**Karena BakAuthor nggak kuat nulis yang lain, jadinya cuma segini (?).**

**Dimohon kerja sama dari seluruh murid-murid yang ada di sini, kalo enggak... Saya 'Mwehehehe' kalian!**

**From : The Great Emperor Otaku Kepsek (?).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Err, kenapa bagian akhirnya kayak dicopas ya?" Tanya Rena.

"Dan siapa itu Hikari Xongek? Kenapa kepseknya gila?" Tanya Winona.

"Heee, Matematika masih diajar sama Kiyo-_sensei_?" Shiroumi nyambung-nyambung.

"Mana guru olahraganya sodaranya si tukang mabok lagi!" Toma ikut nyambung-nyambung.

"Ya udahlah, pasrah aja. Liat aja kita tahan apa nggak dari pelajaran si dewa mabok." Kata Akagane santai. Meito bersin (?).

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 7:

Pelajaran olahraga dari Meito-_sensei._

"Hari ini kita bakal _triathlon._"

"Buset deh! Gila kali ya tu guru?!"

"Lu siapa?"

* * *

**Kengo : "Fyuuh, selesai juga. _gomen_ banget kalo pendek. Oh iya, mungkin saya bakal Hiatus nulis dulu, tapi tenang! saya masih bakal review kok! Jadi saya mungkin semi-hiatus."**

**Xongek : "Wew, jadi guru gua disini... Hebat juga lu thor, walau rada gaje..."**

**Kengo : "Iya doong. Jadi ****_Minna-san,_**** mohon..."**

**Kengo & Xongek : "Reviewnya!"**


	7. Chapter 7 : Triathlon

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada _typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa Hikari Kengo, yoroshiku…_

Warning : _Typo, misstypo,_ humor garink, 5 OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gak berlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung… #plak

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

**Kengo : "Yosh! Update! Seperti biasa, bales review lewat PM yak? Ya udah deh, kita mulai aja chapter tujuh fic ini…"**

* * *

Sebelumnya di VocaDorm.

"Masa kita belum tau hal ini?" Pekik Miku

"Oooh itu… Besok juga ilang kok Doppel-nya" Jawab Yuki jelas

"Ya udahlah, pasrah aja. Liat aja kita tahan apa nggak dari pelajaran si dewa mabok." Kata Akagane santai.

* * *

Saat ini, seluruh murid kelas X sedang berganti baju untuk pelajaran olahraga. Meski mereka agak ragu karena gurunya adalah sodara dari si tukang mabok, Sakine Meiko.

* * *

Di toilet cowok…

"Errr… Kenapa bajunya gini?" Tanya Toma ke Len. Len sendiri cuma makan pisang sambil begaya topeng monyet. #dilindes.

"Gak tau. Kemaren-kemaren perasaan gak kayak gini." Kata Gumiya heran.

"Mana aneh ah!" Akagane ngebantah. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"Seragam gini lu bilang GAK aneh?! _Common sense _lu kemana, hah?!" Kata Shiroumi gak nyelow. Yang lainnya _jawdrop_ ngedenger teriakan Shiroumi yang gak nyelow.

* * *

Di lapangan…

"Pfft… Ahahahahaha!" Gelak tawa pun kedengeran dari seluruh penjuru lapangan (Xongek : "Kenapa skripnya lebay begini?")

"**BUSET DAH! GAK KIRA-KIRA NIH!"**

"**KENAPA PADA PAKE BAJU BEGITUAN?"**

"**Winona, pffft. Nggak pantes banget!"**

"**Liat lu sendiri, **_**baka**_**!"**

"_**Yare-yare.**_** Pada jadi hyena gila nih kayaknya…"**

Kengo : "Kayaknya para readers pada nggak ngerti deh. Xongek, _onegai…_"

Xongek : "Haaah. Oke, mereka semua pake _jumpsuit _model Bruce Lielie (?) untuk alasan tertentu. Yang cowok warnanya hijo daun dengan garis putih, dan yang cewek warnanya merah stroberi dengan garis warna putih. Jadi deh permen M*n*z sama permen B*a*t*r. Udah ya thor, gua mesti ngajar lagi. Udangnya anterin ke ruang gu… Eh?"

Kengo : "Karena puasa nanti gua traktir takjil aja ya."

Xongek : "Ya sudahlah. Hei, biar ku bernyanyi. Lalalalalalala yeyeye yayaya~" *nyanyi*

Kengo (inner) : "Malah nyanyi…"

PRIIT TEEET TOEEET (?).

Anak-anak pun baris rapi. Lalu Meito nyapin barisan anak-anak gila itu. #digorokbersama

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita pemanasan dulu, khususnya bagian kaki karena kita akan _triathlon _hari ini." Kata Meito santai.

.

.

.

Krikrikrik. (Kengo : "Lama gak jumpa, pak jangkrik." :D)

"_NANIIIIIII_?!" Koor anak-anak.

"Setelah pemanasan, kalian keluar dan lari satu kilometer ke barat setelah pintu keluar, di sana akan ada pos kedua-renang-disana. Setelah itu kalian lari lagi lima ratus meter ke barat, di sana ada pos ketiga, yaitu bersepeda. Kalian akan bersepeda balik lagi ke sini!" Meito ngejelasin cara _triathlon_. Setelah penjelasan selesai seluruhnya langsung lari ke luar.

'Lari mah masih _mainstream_.' Pikir Winona.

* * *

Di pos kedua…

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Shiroumi.

"_Etto…_'Karena di sini tidak ada kolam renang, berenang diganti oleh skiping seratus kali.' Gitu katanya." Kata Rena sambil baca sesuatu di papan pengumuman pos kedua.

"Yaah, kalo beginian mah jagonya Toma… Liatin aja…" Shiroumi ngeluh sambil nunjuk Toma yang udah selesai skiping dalam kecepatan cahaya (?). (Kengo : "Gile lu! Gua sendiri nyampe tujuh puluh aja setengah mati!")

"Aaah!" Semua orang pun nengok ke asal suara. Toma yang udah selesai pun otomatis lari ke asal suara.

"Neru-_san! Daijobu_?" Tanya Toma panik. Karena gak jawab dan dia megangin kakinya, Toma jadi tau kalo Neru keseleo. Toma pun manggil Kaiko untuk ngelurusin kakinya Neru, lalu Toma pun segera balik ke sekolah

"_Chotto_! Mau kemana?" Tanya Neru kesel.

"Ke Meito-_sensei _dulu! Abis itu gua ke sini lagi!" Jawab Toma sedikit teriak.

Gak lama kemudian Meito pun dateng sambil bawa tandu. Neru pun digotong ke UKS oleh Meito dan Toby yang ngikutin Meito setelah dia keluar gerbang sekolah sambil bawa tandu.

"Kasian… Semoga cepet sembuh ya…" Kata Rena yang ngeliat Neru ditandu.

"Pos selanjutnya lima ratus meter lagi! _Ikkou ze_!" Kata Akagane ngajak yang lain ke pos ketiga. Rena dan Winona pun ngangguk, lalu ngacir ke pos ketiga.

'Sikiping udah mulai rada melenceng!' Batin Winona.

* * *

Di pos ketiga…

Di pos ketiga, Winona, Rena, Akagane, dan Shroumi langsung berhenti begitu ngeliat Gumi, Gumiya, Rei, dan Rui yang _jawdrop_ karena ngeliatin sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shiroumi nepok pelan pundaknya Rei.

"Liatin aja sendiri." Kata Rei sambil nunjuk tiga badut yang naik sepeda roda satu. Mereka adalah Dell, Len, dan Rin yang sedang berusaha nyeimbangin diri di sepeda roda satu itu.

"Yo!Bagian sepedanya gimana?" Tanya Toma ke Akagane. Akagane cuma nunjuk ke arah tiga badut dadakan itu. Toma lansgung _jawdrop_.

"Kita beneran naik ini?" Tanya Winona cengo ngeliatin tiga badut gila itu.

"Mungkin…hosh." Kata Miku yang baru nyampe.

"Disini ditulis 'Karena kami tidak punya sepeda roda dua, maka kalian kembali ke sekolah pake sepeda roda satu.' Gitu katanya." Kata Kaiko ngebaca pengumuman di pos ketiga.

"Buset deh! Gila kali ya tu guru?!" Pekik Miku sambil nyoba ngayuh sepeda roda satu yang disediain. Belum setengah meter ngayuh, Miku udah jatoh dan diketawain temen-temennya.

"Heh! Lu coba sendiri deh kalo lu bisa! Jangan ngetawain aja dong bisanya!" Kata Miku kesel. Akhirnya yang lain pun nyoba naik, lalu jatoh dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (?). Miku langsung ROTFL. XD

* * *

SKIP TIME

Setelah olahraga dan ganti baju. Semuanya lansung duduk di kelas sambil istirahat.

"Abis ini pelajarannya siapa?" Tanya Shiroumi sambil minum air laut yang warnanya putih (?). (Kengo : "Just info, Shiroi artinya putih -beberapa pasti tau laah- dan Umi artinya laut. Jadi ya gitu lah minumannya…" #digorokShiroumi)

"Kayaknya IPA deh…" Jawab Len sambil liat jadwal.

"IA-_sensei_, ya?" Tanya Rin. Toma ngangguk berarti iya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka paksa oleh Neru yang ternyata baru balik dari UKS.

"Whoa! Neru-_san_. Sudah baikan ternyata." Kata Gumiya nyambut Neru.

"_Daijobu ka_?" Tanya Toma masih khawatir. Neru cuma ngangguk pelan.

"_Daijobu. A-ariga…to."_ Kata Neru malu-malu.

"Ci-Akh!" Shiroumi pun dibungkam oleh peluru kaca yang sama di chapter lima oleh orang yang sama. Semuanya cuma _jawdrop _ngeliat Shiroumi sebagai korban penembakan di Burning Hall (?). (Xongek : "Nah gini nih, kalo anak laki kebanyakan main PB.")

Sementara itu…

"IA... IA…" Gumam Miku sambil mikir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rui yang bingung kenapa Miku bergumam gaje.

"Gak kok, gak kenapa-napa. Cuma ngerasa pernah denger namanya di manaa… Gitu." Jawab Miku singkat, padat, dan jelas. Rui cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

Tak lama kemudian Seorang gadis berambut _strawberry blonde_ pucat panjang masuk ke kelas.

"_Ohayou minna!_" Kata gadis itu.

"_Ohayou, sensei!_" Koor yang sekelas.

"_Jaa, atashi wa _IA! Guru Ipa kelas X dan kesenian kelas XI, merangkap sebagai wali kelas kalian." Kata gadis yang bernama IA itu. Miku pun langsung inget dengan apa yang dia gumamin dari tadi.

"Untuk hari ini, kita cuma milih pengurus kelas! Jadi, siapa yang mau?" Tanya IA _to the point. _Sontak Len pun ngangkat tangannya.

"Saya, err…" Terlihat Len kebingungan tentang 'dipanggil-siapa-dia'.

"IA. Panggil saja IA. Dan kamu?" Kata IA nanya balik.

"Kagamine Len." Jawab Len.

"Oke, apa cuma Kagamine-_kun _yang berminat?" Tanya IA.

SKIP TIME (Kengo : "Takut kelamaan kalo banyak-banyak…" #dibantaiReaders)

* * *

"Jadi, ketua kelasnya Kagamine Len_,_ wakilnya Dell Honne (Kengo : "Nggak salah tuh?" #dibantaiDell), bendaharanya Hatsune Miku, sekretarisnya Shion Kaiko." Kata IA sambil nge-_double check_ dan _cross ride_. #salahfandom

TING TONG TENG TANG TUNG (?)

"Oke, anak-anak. Waktunya pulang."Kata Aria sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Miku, Kaiko, pulang yuk!" Ajak Rin dan Rui. Miku sama Kaiko cuma ngangguk.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Miku, Kaiko, Rui, dan Rin sedang jalan pulang. Di depan pintu VocaDorm terlihat si idiot tukang makan es krim #diparutKaito, idiot merah maniak cabe #ditabokAkaito, banci taman lawang #ditebas, gadis tuna #digaplokpaketuna, dan tukang mabok #digetokpakebotolsake.

"Kenapa Kaito-_nii _masih di luar?" Tanya Kaiko ke kakaknya.

"Err… Kita sendiri gak tau mau jelasinnya gimana…" Kata Kaito dan Gakupo kebingungan.

"Dan kenapa banyak kilauan cahaya di dalem?" Tanya Rui _sweatdrop_.

"Itu juga kita gak tau." Jawab Akaito.

"Mending kita tungguin yang lain." Kata Luka menyarankan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

"Kenapa gak bisa masuk sih?" Tanya Toma sambil dobrak pintu bareng Akagane. Setelah mereka nyerah, pintu pun dibuka dan memunculkan sesosok bocah laki-laki berambut landak berwarna hitam.

"Yooo!" Kata orang itu.

"Lu siapa?" Tanya Shiroumi.

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 8 :

"Tadi lu ngapain di dalem?"

"Apa ini?"

"_Chotto_, lu pasti gila!"

* * *

**Kengo : "Oke! Selesai chapter tujuuh. Bai de wei, ada yang bisa tebak siapa 'orang itu'? Dan permainan yang akan dilakukan mereka nanti? Silahkan suara anda di pemilukada (?) Jakarta 2013. #udahlewatjauhbanget**

**Xongek : "Maksudnya suarakan pendapat anda di kotak review di bawah. Anyway…"**

**Kengo & Xongek : "Mind to Review?"**


	8. Chapter 8 : Dodge-Frisbee

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada _typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa Hikari Kengo, yoroshiku…_

Warning : _Typo, misstypo,_ humor garink, 5 OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gak berlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung… #plak

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

**Kengo : "Yosh! Update! Err, kayaknya ada yang ngerusuh di kolom review nih... Sudahlah, itu kita bahas nanti. Dan entah kenapa otak saya lagi apa, saya jadi kepikiran sama dodgeball. Okelah, ****_without any further ado, let's start this chapter_****..."**

**Xongek : "Ck, sok inggris banget sih..." -_-**

* * *

Sebelumnya di VocaDorm.

"Errr… Kenapa bajunya gini?" Tanya Toma ke Len.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita pemanasan dulu, khususnya bagian kaki karena kita akan _triathlon _hari ini." Kata Meito santai.

"Yooo!" Kata orang itu.

* * *

"_Omae wa..."_ Kata Toma ngawalin. Siluet bocah landak itupun perlahan menunjukkan pigmen warnanya.

"_Dare_?" Tanya Toma watados. Si bocah pun _headbang _di tempat.

"Ya kita juga belum tau kali..." Kata Akagane _sweatdrop_.

"Ekhem! _Boku no nama e wa..._" Bocah itu mulai melakukan _ojigi_ sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"... HIkari Kengo." Jawab si bocah itu.

.

.

.

"Aah! Si author baru itu ya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Betul! Tumben lu pinter, _BaKaito_." Kata si bocah yang diketahui bernama Kengo itu. Kaito? Tentu saja langsung pundung mendengar kata '_BaKaito'_. :D

"Kenapa lu bisa masuk ke sini? Kan yang megang kuncinya cuma gua sama si 'Kaiser'?" Tanya Luka sambil nunjukkin kuncinya. Si bocah landak pun cuma ketawa kecil.

"Gua titisan dari si 'Kaiser'." Kata Kengo santai.

"Lebih penting lagi, lu ngapain tadi di dalem?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

"Ooh, kalo itu. Mending kita masuk deh." Kata Kengo sambil ngajak anak-anak masuk ke VocaDorm. Di ruang tengah, ada tangga yang belum pernah mereka liat sebelumnya. Mereka pun ngikutin Kengo turun.

* * *

VocaDorm, Underground Court, 17.00 WVX.

"Whoa, sejak kapan ada ruangan olahraga di sini?" Tanya Gakupo heran. Sekarang mereka ada di ruangan seperti area olahraga _indoor_.

"Kita mau ngapain di sini?" Tanya Rui tenang.

"Liat ini?" Kata Kengo sambil nunjukkin sebuah piring yang dilapis yang kuning-kuning di comberan #ditabok, maksudnya sebuah frisbee berwarna kuning. Yang lainnya cuma ngangguk.

"Terus kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Gumiya ngotot.

"Tau dodgeball kan? Nah, kita ganti bolanya sama ini!" Kata Kengo ngejelasin.

"Akagane! Sini, coba tangkep ya!" Kata Kengo sambil nyuruh Akagane ke tempat yang ditunjuk.

"Nih, normalnya frisbee itu gampang ditangkep kan?" Kata Kengo sambil ngelempar frisbee itu. Akagane dengan mudah nangkep frisbee yang dilempar Kengo dan ngelempar balik frisbee itu ke Kengo.

"Tapi, lain kalo kalian punya teknik kayak gini." Kata Kengo sambil nangkep frisbee itu. Lalu ngelempar frisbee itu lagi. Sekarang, frisbee itu dikelilingi cahaya berwarna kuning dan melesat secepat cahaya. Akagane yang syok pun langsung membatu ngeliat frisbee yang nyaris kena lehernya itu. Yang lainnya cuma tepok tangan.

"_Sugooi_. Apa rahasianya?" Tanya Rin

"Liat sarung tangan ini? Ini adalah _Imagionary Skill_ _Gloves, _biasa disingkat ISG. Pemakainya bisa make kekuatan imajinasi sesuai elemennya masing-masing." Kata Kengo sambil ngeperliatin sarung tangan berwarna coklat muda yang (entah kapan) dia pake.

"MAU DONG!" Kata Len minta.

"Oke, nih ambil aja. Ada dua puluh pasang, warnanya pilih sendiri!" Kata Kengo sambil ngeluarin berbagai macem sarung tangan. Yang lainnya langsung pada berebut kayak dikasih diut gratis #plak.

Setelah beberapa keributan kemudian...

"Semua udah dapet kan sarung tangannya kan?" Tanya Kengo ke seluruh penghuni. Yang lain cuma ngangguk.

OKE STOP!

Xongek : "Oke, biar kujealsin cara mainnya untuk para _readers. _Satu pemain harus di luar arena. Pemain yang kena frisbee keluar arena. Kalo frisbeenya mantul ke dua musuh, dua-duanya keluar. Kalo abis kena musuh kena temen, temennya keluar. Setiap tim hanya punya satu kesempata untuk balik ke arena dan dibatesin hanya untuk satu orang. Permainan selesai kalo semua pemain musuh ada di luar arena. Sekian dari saya."

LANJUUUUUT!

"Kalian udah denger penjelasannya Xongek kan?" Tanya Kengo. Yang lainnya cuma ngangguk kecuali Dell yang ngankat tangannya.

"Kenapa, Dell?" Tanya Kengo.

"Kenapa kita mesti main ginian?' Tanyanya.

"Errr, karena bulan depan mau ada turnamen dodgefrisb (?). Dan kalian kuundang. Makanya saya kesini." Jawab Kengo. Dell cuma ngangguk disko (?).

"Oke, latihan ngelempar sampe jam tujuh malem. Mulai dari sekarang!" Perintah Kengo.

.

.

.

"_NANIII!_" Pekik seluruh penghuni.

* * *

VocaDorm, Kamar Cowok, 19.00 WVX

"Hah, hah. Capek juga ngelempar gituan..." Kata Akaito ngos-ngosan.

"Iyalah, kalo gua tau bakal secape ini mending jangan sering-sering deh pake _skill _dari ISG." Tambah Shiroumi.

"Oh iya, besok jadi ulangan gak sih?" Tanya Rei santai.

.

.

.

**"DAFUUUUQ! GUA BELOM BELAJAAAR!"**

**"MATERINYA BANYAK LAGI!"**

**"SIALAN, KENAPA GAK DARI TADI BILANGNYA?!"**

**"PARANG MANA PARANG?!"**

**"BUAT APAAN?"**

**"BUAT NYEMBELEH (?) KAMBING! PUAS?"**

**"GAK." (Xongek : "Sumpah, yang jawab gini songong banget!")**

Keributan pun terjadi digalaksi (?) kamar cowok #plak. XD

* * *

VocaDorm, Kamar Cewek, 19.00 WVX

Situasi di sini... Ya gitu aja sih. Masih pada ngegosip. Begitu ada yang ngegosip tentang ulangan besok, inilah yang terjadi...

**"DAFUUUUQ! GUA BELOM BELAJAAAR!"**

**"MATERINYA BANYAK LAGI!"**

**"SIALAN, KENAPA GAK DARI TADI BILANGNYA?!"**

**"PARANG MANA PARANG?!"**

**"BUAT APAAN?"**

**"BUAT NYEMBELEH (?) KAMBING! PUAS?"**

**"GAK."**

Beneran ricuh di sini. Ya kita liat aja nasib mereka di chapter selanjutnya... #plak!

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 9 :

Ulangan dari si kunti jejadian.

"Hari ini kita ulangan ya!~"

GREEK!

GREEK!

GREEK! (Xongek : "Preview macam apa ini thooor?" -_-')

* * *

**Kengo : "Waaak, pendek banget jadinya. Oke, kalian semua salah jawab! mwahahaha! #dikroyokmassa. Weh, jangan ancem saya ya... Oh iya, apdet selanjutnya abis lebaran mungkin. Karena chap selanjutnya ada hintsnya sedikit #spoiler. Oke deh, intinya..."**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Ulangan Harian

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada_ typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa _Hikari Kengo_, yoroshiku…_

Warning :_ Typo, misstypo_, humor garink, 6 OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gak berlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung… #plak

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

**Kengo : "Wokeh. Update juga… Untuk yang ulangan saya musti nyari yang gaje biar greget. Jadi **_**gomen **_**kalo telat dan gak lucu. **

Sebelumnya di VocaDorm…

"_Omae wa…_" Kata Toma ngawalin.

"Lapangan _dodgeball_." Akagane nyambung-nyambung gaje.

"Eh, besok ulangan IPA gak sih?" Tanya Gumiya.

VocaDemyx, Ruang Kelas X, 06.00 WVX. (Xongek : "Triple X?" | Kengo : "Puasa woy!")

Sekarang suasana di RKX campur aduk kayak apaan tauk. Ada yang belajar, ada yang buat 'prasasti' (Kengo : "Anak baik jangan ditiru ya.." | Tobi : "…Eh?" | Kengo : -_-), ada yang buat 'candi' (?), ada yang udah buat takjil buat buka (Kengo : "Pagi-pagi bikin takjil…), ada yang udah kayak gak bernyawa #digampar, dan saya bingung #plak.

GREEEK!

Pintu RKX pun dibuka paksa oleh si idiot es krim berwarna biru #digorokKaito. Dia ngebawa sebuah paket kardus dan naro paket itu di meja guru. Seluruh kelas pun hening.

"Fyuuuh. _Jaa, ganbatte _ya. Soalnya hari ini gua juga ulangan dari Hikari-_sensei_." Kata Kaito sambil ngeloyor pergi. Lalu kelas pun kembali rusuh.

"Anjir, ngagetin aja si BaKaito!" Kata Shiroumi kesel. Rin pun maju ke meja guru dan ngeliat paket tersebut.

"Yaah, disegel paketnya. Tunggu…" Tadinya Rin mau langsung ngerusak segel mawar merah di paket tersebut #salahfandom. Tapi dia nggak jadi ngerobek itu segel karena ngeliat surat dari sang _otaku _kepsek yang sampe sekarang masih anonymous. Lalu Rin ngehela napas lega.

GREEEK!

Untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini, pintu kelas dibuka oleh sesosok kuntilanak (?) berambut putih #dilemparkesaturnus. Sontak kelas yang tadinya ribut jadi hening untuk sesaat.

"_Ohayou minna!_" Sapa sang guru IPA, IA. (Kengo : "_Chotto, _kalo nanti ada Vocaloid namanya IS, dia nanti ngajar IPS dong?" *muka watados* | IA : "Go to Hell! BakAuthor!" #ngelemparAuthorkeJupiter)

"_Ohayou sensei…_" Jawab anak-anak lemes. Kenapa lemes? Karena belum sahuur… _Chotto…_

Xongek : *Poke Kengo*

Kengo : "_Nani desu ka_?"

Xongek : "Kenapa skripnya begini?"

Kengo : "Udah situ lanjut!" *siapin duel disk sambil summon Silent Swordsman LV5 #plak*

Xongek : "_Ha'i_!"

Ulang lagi ya _minna_!

"_Ohayou sensei…_" Jawab anak-anak lemes. Kenapa lemes? Karena mereka panik gara-gara gak belajar kemaren.

"Hari ini kita ulangan ya!~" Kata IA girang sambil ngebuka segel dari paket tersebut dan ngebagi-bagiin sembako (?) yang ada di dalem. (Xongek : "Kenapa jadi sembako coba? Sudahlah… Dari pada ditimpuk pake ban fixie.")

Mau pada tau soalnya? Yok mari…

**SOAL PERTAMA : Apa itu IAU? ***

'IAU? Sodaranya IA-_sensei _kali ya?' Pikir Neru sambil nulis 'Saudaranya IA-_sensei_' di kolom jawaban. Kaiko yang ngintip jawabannya Neru cuma _sweatdrop _ngeliat jawabannya Neru yang bisa-bisanya ngelewatin ke-_baka-_an keluarga Shion #dihajarShionFamily.

**SOAL KEDUA : Lanjutkan lirik lagu berikut!**

_**Na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no…**_

"Apa ya lanjutannya? '_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_' kali ya?" Kata Len sambil nulis baris kedua dari lagu 'Servant of Evil' di kolom jawabannya. Rin yang ngeliat jawaban adeknya langsung _headbang _di tempat. Padahal kalo kita liat kolom jawabannya Rin di nomor dua, dia malah nulis baris kedua lagu 'Message of Regret'. XD (Kengo :"Sumpah, kalian berdua _baka _banget." #dilindes)

**SOAL KETIGA : Gambar planet apa yang ditunjukkan oleh gambar di bawah ini?**

"Ini gambar apaaa, coba?" Kata Akagane ngeliatin gambar itu dari segala penjuru. Bahkan sampe dari satelitpun ada gambarnya #plak. Tapi saying, usahanya nihil karena itu gambar fotokopiannya KW 999 (?). Akhirnya dengan seluruh tumpah darah Indonesia (Xongek : "Kenapa jadi baca UUD?"), Akagane nyamperin ke meja guru.

"IA-_sensei_! Yang ini gambar apaan?" Tanya Akagane sambil nunjukin gambar fotokopian kawe itu. IA ngeliatin kertas itu bentar. Lalu dia nggebrak meja.

"Gambar yang ada di soal nomor tiga itu planet Pluto ya _minna!_~" Teriak IA cetar ulala (?). Seluruh siswa di sana cuma siul-siul. (Kengo : "Gak sadar kalo dimanfaatin?" #dibuangkemerkurius)

**SOAL KEEMPAT : Siapa orang paling **_**baka**_** yang seumur hidup kamu?**

Sekelas langsung nulis dua nama di kolom jawaban mereka.

Di lain tempat, Ruang Kelas XI, 08.00 WVX

"Hat-SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaito dan Akaito bersin kenceng banget sampe di RKXI terjadi badai tsunami lokal (?).

"Shion-_kun_ _tachi_. Harap tenang!" Tegur sang guru. Hikari Xongek.

"_Ha'i, _kotoran kuping (?)!" Jawab Kaito dan Akaito kompak. Xongek pun muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

"Itu congek, dodol!" Kata Gakupo ngebenerin.

"Betul! Tumben Kamui-_san _pinter." Puji Xongek.

"Lah salah sendiri nama mirip banget sama kotoran kuping!" Kata Akaito dan Kaito kompak banget atau kompak aja? #mendadakalay. Xongek pun muncul lagi perempatan plus bekgron (?) _shiki fujin_.

.

.

.

Oke, mending kita balik aja daripada ngeliatin si duo _BaKaito_ itu disiksa oleh _nobody_ saya.

Back at RKX…

**SOAL KELIMA : Berapakah kedalaman Gunung Merapi?**

"Ebuset dah, yang buat soal sarap kali ya? Siapa coba yang udah pernah ngukur kedaleman gunung volkanik ganas itu?" Gumam Rei sambil nulis tinggi Gunung Merapi tapi dikasih tanda minus di kolom jawabannya. Rui akhirnya ngikut-ngikut aja, daripada gak dapet poin sama sekali, kan? :D (Xongek : "Contoh anak gak baik nih kayak gini. Asal ngisi semau dewek (?).)

**SOAL KEENAM : Apakah ada tempat bernama 'Glove World'?**

Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop _ngeliat pertanyaan yang sepertinya perlu dipertanyaka IQ yang ngebuat soal ini. Ada yang nyanyi 'Best Day Ever', ada yang nyanyi 'Sweetest Victory', sampe-sampe ada yang nyanyi alamat asli! Nama disensor untuk menjaga kerahasiaan pemilik lagu #dibantai.

'Ckckck… MKKB kali ya yang bikin soal…' Pikir Gumi sambil nulis 'GO GOOGLE IT!' di kolom jawabannya. (Kengo : "Ngelawan guru nih?" -_-")

**SOAL KETUJUH : Siapa yang disukai IA?**

"Nah loh. Siapa yang buat ini soal aneh bin gaje ini?" Tanya Miku kebingungan.

GREEEK!

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, pintu kelas dibuka oleh si guru RamRut a. k. a. Rambut Rumput #ditimpukpakenegi.

"A-ah, _gomen_ kalo ganggu." Kata Mikuo sambil meganging amplop berwarna coklat yang ngambang di kali #ditabok.

"Ng-nggak kok! Masuk aja!" Kata IA sambil sedikit… Err, _blushing_? #ditabokIA. Miku yang ngeliat momen-momen langka (?) ini pun langsung keluar lampu petromak dari kepalanya. Kenapa gak bohlam? Karena udah _mainstream_. XD (Xongek : "Hints detected! MikuoIA!")

"Ini 'dokumennya'." Kata Mikuo sambil ngasih amplop itu ke IA. (Kengo : "Bener-bener _to the point_.") IA pun ngeliat sedikit isi amplop itu, lalu ngangguk-ngangguk kayak anjing kelaperan #ditabokIAlagi.

Ujung-ujungnya apa? Miku nulis nama kakaknya sendiri di kolom jawaban nomor delapan. Coba aja IA sama Mikuo tau ada soal beginian, Miku udah dibejek-bejek kali… #ditimpuknegi

**SOAL KEDELAPAN : Siapa yang buat soal ini?**

'Yang buat soal ini? Pastinya si _Author_ yang ngetik' Pikir Rena sambil nulis 'Hikari Kengo' di kolom jawabannya. Padahal kan yang ngetik belum tentu yang buat ya soalnya? :D

**SOAL KESEMBILAN : -. -. -.- - ..- -.- .-. ..- .- …-**

Seluruh siswa pun _jawdrop _pas ngeliat hieroglif kotak-kotak ada di soal mereka.

"Ck, mending gua ngerjain soal dari bahasa antah-berantah dah daripada ngerjain soal macem hieroglip gini!" Koor seluruh penghuni kelas pelan. Kenapa gak kenceng? Karena _mainstream_? Salah! Orang lagi ulangan laaah, jadi gak boleh berisik… :P

**SOAL KESEPULUH : Apa isi surat dari si Kepsek?**

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

.

Rin cuma kedip-kedip mata ngeliat soal itu. Lalu seluruh isi kelas (min Rin dan IA, pastinya) lansung nengok ke Rin.

.

.

.

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNYYYYYYY! YANG TADI LU BACA ISINYA APAAAAAAAN?!"

Rin yang jadi korban 'serangan gelombang ultrasonik' itupun jadi tuli sesaat. (Xongek : "Halo, ambulans? Bisa kesini?")

"_Anata tachi damare nasai_!" Kata IA sambil nggebrak mejanya. Saking kagetnya seluruh kelas pun kembali hening.

"Rin, emangnya tadi isinya apaan?" Tanya Len melalui saluran bisik-berbisik. Rin lalu berusaha nginget-nginget apa yang satu jam lalu dia baca.

FLASHBACK ON!

"_Anjir, ngagetin aja si BaKaito!" Kata Shiroumi kesel. Rin pun maju ke meja guru dan ngeliat paket tersebut._

"_Yaah, disegel paketnya. Tunggu…" Tadinya Rin mau langsung ngerusak segel mawar merah di paket tersebut #salahfandom. Tapi dia nggak jadi ngerobek itu segel karena ngeliat surat dari sang otaku kepsek yang sampe sekarang masih anonymous. _

"'_Harap jangan dibuka kecuali oleh guru mapel yang bersangkutan. Kalo gak gue rape lu.'" Gumam Rin sambil ngebaca surat dari si otaku kepsek._

_Lalu Rin ngehela napas lega karena gak ngerusak segel paket tersebut._

FLASHBACK OFF!

"Err, kalo gak salah sih. Kayak, 'Harap jangan dibuka kecuali oleh guru maple yang bersangkutan. Kalo gak gue rape lu.', atau semacem itulah." Kata Rin yang sebetulnya gak mau nginget-nginget surat yang hampir membuatnya dirape. Len cuma manggut-manggut, lalu syok seketika abis ngedenger kata 'rape'.

"Tenang aja, Rin. Gak boleh ada yang nyakitin _nee-san_!" Kata Len yang penyakit _siscon_-nya kumat.

_**Na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no~**_

_**Na mo nai osanai shounen no~**_

_**Dare mo shiranai~**_

_**Otogibanashi~**_

"Yak, _minna. _Kumpulkan jawabannya sekarang tanpa pengoreksian lagi." Kata IA sambil ngambilin semua kertas jawaban pake telepati (?). Setelah kertasnya diambil paksa oleh IA dan ditinggal pergi, seluruh penghuni RKX pun melakukan ritual _facedesk_ dan _headbang _di meja terdekat. (Xongek : "Bukannya sama ya?")

"Ah, sarap itu yang buat soal!" Kata Toma kesel.

"Betul seratus kali!" Sambung Shiroumi yang ngebuat yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Belnya juga gak kalah sarap!" Lanjut Akagane.

"Ya udah yuk! Mending istirahat dulu. Nanti kan latihan lagi." Kata Winona nyaranin.

"Ouch! Latihan!" Kata Rena dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Yang lannya pun cuma ketawa lepas.

"Yo! Eh, tadi lu nomer empat jawabannya apa?" Tanya Dell yang nepok punggungnya Akagane. Lalu tanpa persetujuan, mereka berlima langsung menjawab pertanyaan Dell.

"Pastinya si duo _BaKaito_!" Koor mereka berlima.

Di luar, Kaito dan Akaito yang ngedenger teriakan kelima OC sarap itupun langsung nimpukin mereka pake es krim dan cabe. (Kengo : "Err, kalian ngapain nge-_troll_ di depan RKX?")

SKIP TIME

VocaDorm, Main Door, 16.30 WVX

"Ah iya! Latihan ya hari ini!" Kata Neru ngingetin. Sekarang bocah-bocah RKX sedang bersama-sama melangkah maju untuk menjadi negara maju yang disega-#plak. (Xongek : "Hadeeeeh, skrip macam apa ini?!"| Kengo : "A-ah, _gomen._ Nih, yang asli." *ngasih satu kertas* | Xongek : "Nah gitu dong, thor…" )

Ulang!

Sekarang bocah-bocah RKX sedang bersama-sama berjalan menuju 'rumah' mereka. Tentu saja mereka tinggal di VocaDorm… :P. Terlihat Gumiya yang sedang masang pose mikir.

"Tapi kok kayaknya gua sedikit curiga ya sama pelatih kita." Kata Gumiya sambil make kacamatanya kayak Bossun #plak #salahfandom. Akhirnya pun setelah satu abad (?) berjalan, akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai di depan rumah mereka. Tapi mereka gak nemuin Luka di sana, dan artinya mereka harus nunggu Luka biar bisa masuk. (Note : Baca Chapter 8, Luka yang megang kunci VocaDorm.) Alhasil, mereka malah ngegosip.

"Eh, eh. Pada tauk gak kalo ternyata IA-_sensei _punya gebetan loh!" Tereak Miku yang udah diri di keranjang bir kaleng kosong yang entah dateng dari mana udah kayak mau promosi lagu enka #ditimpuknegibusuk.

"Iya apa?" Tanya Rin kepo. Miku cuma ngangguk.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kaiko ikut-ikutan.

"_Sore wa hi-mi-tsu_!" Jawab Miku nge-_blink_.

"Eh, tuh Luka-_senpai_ udah dateng!" Tereak Len. Luka pun segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dari serangan jombi-jombi gi-#plak. (Xongek : "Apaan nih? 'Run For Your Life'? Ini bukan fic gore, _BakAuthor_!" #nabokAuthor) Ehem, maksudnya Luka pun segera berlari biar cepet-cepet buka pintu VocaDorm.

KRIEEEEET

"_Tadaima_…" Koor seluruh penghuni.

"Cepet ganti baju yuk. Entar dihajar sama Kengo-_san_ aja…" Kata Meiko nyaranin. Yang lainnya cuma ngangguk.

SKIP TIME

VocaDorm, Underground Court, 17.00 WVX

"_Osoi na…_" Kata Kengo nyambut anak-anak didikannya sambil ngelempar frisbeenya.

"_Gomen, _tadi saya yang telat buka kunci. Saya bakal tanggung jawab." Kata Luka sok heroic.

"Ya sudah. Hari ini kita latihan pake Frisbee biasa apa Frisbee spesial nih?" Tanya Kengo sambil ngebuka tasnya.

"Frisbee spesial aja!" Kata Kaito mantap.

"Ooh, yang ini?" Tanya Kengo watados sambil nunjukkin chakramnya Axel #dibakarAxel #salahfandom.

"Ngg-nggak jadi deh…" Niat Kaito pun langsung ciut. Yah, masa gitu doing ciut sih nyalinya… XD

"Kaito… Kaito… Gituan doing masa udah ciut. Kalo ketemu langsung sama orangnya baru tuh… Hahaha!" Kata Gakupo ngeledek si idiot es krim itu #digorokKaito.

"Oke, jadi hari ini pake Frisbee biasa ya!" Kata Kengo sambil naro lagi chakramnya Axel di tasnya.

"_Chotto_. Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Tanya Gumiya.

"_Nani desu ka_?" Kata Kengo.

"Sebenernya lu siapa?" Tanya Gumiya

"Gua? Gua itu…"

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 10

Dodge-Frisbee Exhibition

"_Hayai na…"_

"_Minna_! Hari ini kita kedatanga murid baru!"

"Dodge-Frisbee, start!"

**Kengo : "Wih, chap terpanjang semasa saya nulis nih. Yooosh, dikit lagi chap sepuluh nih… **_**Well**_**, rata-rata review tiga itu udah bagus sih buat fic pertama. Oh iya, karena berhubung minggu depan udah lebaran. Jadi saya beserta para staff dan OC di sini mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1344 H bagi yang merayakan seperti saya. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya, kita buka lembaran baru bersama…"**

**All : "Mind to Review, **_**minna-san tachi**_**?"**

*** : IAU : International Astronomic Union. Bukan sodaranya IA ya… :P #guaserius.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Latihan Pelemparan Gaje

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada_ typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa _Hikari Kengo_, yoroshiku…_

Warning :_ Typo, misstypo_, humor garink, 6 OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gak berlaku, bahasa aku-kamu dan lu-gue, gaje, ngaco, author newbie, ngawur, dan saya bingung… #plak

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya om (?) Yamaha dan tante (?) Crypton.

**Kengo : "Wokeh. Update juga… Seperti biasa, bales review lewat PM masing-masing. Mungkin bagi yang udah baca masih pada penasaran sola siapa itu si 'Kaiser'. Tenang aja, kali ini bakal diungkap siapa itu si 'Kaiser' alias si Kepala asrama VocaDorm. Dan **_**gomeeen**_**, harusnya chapter lalu saya kasih tau kepanjangannya IAU itu apa dan buat sandi morsenya harus dibenerin. Mungkin nanti bakal saya re-update. **_**Jaa**_**, kita mulai ya chappie kesepuluh ini…"**

**Xongek : "Dan seperti biasa, saya yang narasiin cerita gaje ini. **_**Sutorii, sutaato**_**!"**

Sebelumnya di VocaDorm…

"Hari ini kita ulangan ya!~" Kata IA girang sambil ngebuka segel dari paket tersebut dan ngebagi-bagiin sembako (?) yang ada di dalem.

"Ouch! Latihan!" Kata Rena dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Gua? Gua itu…"

"Ya gua titisannya si 'Kaiser'. Kan gua udah bilang kemaren kan?" Kata Kengo santai.

"Nggak. Bukan itu maksud gua!" Bales Gumiya. Kengo dan yang lainnya cuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Gini, lu bisa ngebuka pintu VocaDorm yang kuncinya cuma dipegang sama Luka-_senpai_ dan si 'Kaiser' sendiri. Lalu lu dengan seenak hati bikin area ini." Kata Gumiya yang udah mulai kayak detektif. Yang lainnya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Terus, kenapa si 'Kaiser' ini ngadain sesuatu yang nggak-nggak?" Tanya Gumiya ke Kengo. Diam-diam Meiko lagi mikir langsung ngangkat tangannya.

"Sebentar! Sekarang nama dia siapa?" Tanya Meiko sambil nunjuk Kengo.

"Hikari Kengo." Jawab Akaito singkat.

"Dan nama samaran lengkapnya (?) 'Kaiser' siapa?" Tanya Meiko lagi.

"Kalo gak salah sih 'Kaiser of Light'." Jawab Gakupo sambil ngibasin rambut sansilek (?)-nya yang panjang itu #hoek.

"Sekarang coba artiin nama dia!" Perintah Meiko. Tak lama kemudian Len langsung gaya topeng monyet gaje #dilindes.

"'Hikari' artinya 'Light', 'Kengo' artinya 'Kaiser'. Kalo digabungin jadi…" Rin juga udah mulai mudeng.

"Eh? Elu si 'Kaiser' dong?" Tanya Neru.

"Loh, kok bisa?" Tanya Kaito yang dari tadi gak mudeng.

"Jadi gini, ternyata nama 'Kaiser of Light' itu cuma diartiin dari nama dia doang, _BaKaito_!" Kata Miku yang kayaknya mesti sabar banget punya gebetan _baka_ #digorokKaito. Setelah itu baru Kaito ngerti. Kengo pun cuma ngehela napas kecil.

"_Hayai na…_Padahal gua harap bakal lebih lama dari ini…" Kata Kengo sambil ngegaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Iya, gua ini kepala asrama di sini. Hikari Kengo, a. k. a. Kaiser of Light." Kata Kengo lantang.

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

.

EEEEEEEEEHHH?!

Setelah beberapa kericuhan (?)…

"Oke, sekarang kita latihan ngelempar satu-satu. Sekarang liatin gua dulu." Kata Kengo sambil siap-siap ngelempar frisbeenya. Dia menutup matanya sebentar, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang ngelempar.

"_Haos Lightning_!" Gumamnya pelan sebelum ia melempar Frisbee tersebut. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Frisbee itu mulai dilapisi oleh cahaya berwarna kuning, tak sampai dua menit Frisbee itupun mendarat dengan mulus. (Xongek : "Emang dikata pesawat?")

"Nah, jarak untuk hari ini adalah tujuh meter? Sanggup?" Tanya Kengo. Yang lainnya cuma ngangguk. Lalu Kaiko siap-siap ngelempar.

"_Snow Storm_!" Teriaknya saat melempar Frisbee itu ke udara. Frisbeenya sekarang membentuk badai salju di seluruh area. Semuanya sontak nutup mata mereka.

"_Sugoi_!" Puji Gumi yang udah make googles yang selalu nempel di kepalanya. Tapi, semua kecewa pas ternyata Frisbee yang dilempar Kaiko cuma kurang 0,000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 nanometer (?) dari target awal. (Xongek : "Udah napa buletin jadi tujuh meter aja?")

"Sayang ya…" Kata Kaiko kecewa. Sambil balik ke kerumunan. Sementara Kaiko balik, Len maju untuk ngelempar Frisbee-nya.

"_Ikkou ze_, _Vermilion Thunderbolt_!" Kata Len sambil ngelempar Frisbee-nya ke langit. Yang lainnya cuma cengo ngeliat Len yang kayaknya mulai buta arah. :D

"Woi, Len. Lu gak melenceng?" Tanya Gumiya.

"Gak kok. Liatin aja nanti." Jawab Len sambil nunjuk area yang tadinya ditutupin sama salju sekarang dipake jadi _thunder field_. (Xongek : "Wah, si Author mulai ngaco nih otaknya." :P | Kengo : *nabok Xongek* | Xongek : *tepar, lalu bangun lagi karena harus narasi #plak*)

"Kan gua punya kekuatan 'Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion'." Kata Len bangga. Yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop_ ngedenger perkataan Len yang nyasar ke fandom lain.

'Ini anak mesti dibawa ke tempat penangkaran monyet (?) kayaknya.' Batin Rin.

CETAAAAR!

Petir pun ngamuk di sana, dan lalu Frisbee-nya jatoh bersamaan dengan petir di jarak sekitar delapan meter.

"_Yoosh_!" Kata Len seneng.

"_Nice, Len_!" Kata Gakupo nyorakin Len. Lalu Gakupo siap-siap ngelempar.

"Banci Terong-no-_Jutsu_! (?)" Kata Gakupo sambil ngelempar Frisbee miliknya yang entah kenapa malah berubah jadi terong dengan aura lope-lope (?) di sekitarnya. Semua yang ngeliatin Gakupo langsung ketawa kenceng-kenceng begitu mereka ngedenger nama lemparannya Gakupo #ditebas.

"Gakupo… Akhirnya lu ngaku juga kalo lu itu banci taman lawang…" Kata Luka sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan nahan ketawa, lalu gara-gara gak di-_defuse_ (?) bom ketawa yang ada di dalem Luka pun meledak sampe ancur berkeping-keping (?). Sedangkan frisbeenya Gakupo entah kenapa malah dimakan sama Gakupo abis jatoh di jarak enam meter.

"Yaaah, kekuatan banci(?)nya kurang nih." Kata Gakupo dengan nada banci khasnya dan terdengar kecewa #ditebaslagi. Rui pun dengan nahan tawa ngelempar Frisbee miliknya. Rui menghela napas kecil sebelum dia ngelempar frisbeenya.

"_Kage no Sekai_." Katanya pelan sambil ngelempar frisbeenya ke udara. Sekarang arenanya yang tadinya _thunder_ _field_ gara-gara Len, jadi gelap gulita. Mati lampu kali yak? #plak. Alhasil, Kengo pun menggunakan _Haos Lightning_-nya lagi untuk menerangi ruangan lagi. Karena sang Frisbee telah mendarat, sekarang Akagane yang ngelempar frisbeenya.

"_Black Flame Burst_!" Pekiknya saat ngelempar frisbeenya itu. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh dari lemparannya, yang lainnya ngeliat dia heran. Tapi, tiba-tiba Akagane ngambil nafas dan…

"_Fire Art : Horus Blast_!" Api berwarna hitampun mulai ngelilingin frisbeenya Akagane, memperjauh jaraknya. Beberapa mulai teriak-teriak gaje 'Selamat Tahun Baru 2014' karena ada pertunjukan kembang api dadakan (?).

"Emang boleh ya kayak gitu?" Tanya Miku ke Kengo.

"Boleh kok, asal masih pake _skill_ dari ISG." Jawab Kengo. Miku cuma ber-'oh'-ria ngedenger penjelasan singkat nan padat dari akang (?) Kengo.

"Keren tuh!" Kata Akaito sambil merhatiin bintang naik atau biasa disebut temok #plak.

"Fyuuh." Kata Akagane ngelepas capek sehabis frisbeenya jatoh. Setelah itu Dell nanya hal yang sama kayak Miku ke Kengo. Kengo cuma ngangguk kecil, lalu Dell bersiap ngelempar frisbeenya.

"_Jinzo_!" Kata Dell sambil ngelempar frisbeenya. Segera setelah Frisbee itu dilempar, efek suara audiosonik bergelombang tinggi pun mulai nampak. Buktinya, mereka semua tuli sesaat. Hmmm, apa saya harus panggilin ambulans? #dihajarwargaVocaDorm.

"Ck, dia mau kita semua tuli apa?" Gerutu Rei kesel sambil ngorek-ngorek kupingnya yang congek'an.

"Dan kenapa mesti dinamain '_Jinzo_'?! Bukannya '_Jinzo_' itu dari Yugioh?" Tanya Len. Dell yang ngedenger ini cuma muncul perempatan di jidatnya sambil balik ke perkumpulan. Akaito pun berjalan ke _starting pad_.

"Giliran gua kan?" Tanya Akaito sambil ngelempar frisbeenya. Setelah dia ngelempar frisbeenya, muncul semacem matahari di balik punggungnya Akaito, lalu dia ngerentangin tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, dia mau make itu?" Tanya Kaito heran.

"_Card Copy : CEO Amaterasu_!" Kata Akaito selagi mataharinya nyundul Frisbee yang sedang melayang itu #salahfandom.

"Kenapa mesti CEO Amaterasu coba? Dan kenapa lama-lama ini fic jadi cross?!" Tanya Gumi heran.

"Hah! Gua baru tau kalo si Akai demen ngeliat card spirit!" Teriak Meiko pelan.

"Apa dia ketularan bancinya Gakupo?" Tanya Luka watados.

"Pindah yuk ke depan area!" Ajak Kengo.

Sehabis mereka pindah ke area depan, Rin di sisi satunya langsung ngelempar frisbeenya.

"_Sabaku no Gyou_!" Kata Rin. Tiba-tiba area yang tadinya udah ada matahari dari Akaito langsung ketutup sama gurun pasir. Wah, lengkap tuh gurun sahara #geplaked.

"Yah, si jeruk purut ya. Orang lagi panas gini malah ngebuat gurun…" Kata Neru ngedumel kesel. Sementara Kaito dan Rin jalan ke dan dari _starting pad_

Kaito dengan _smirk _yang (pastinya) gak bakal keliatan dari seberang sana langsung ngelempar frisbeenya. Setelah melayang muncul air bah dari belakang frisbeenya.

"_Tsunami_!" Kata Kaito. Area yang tadinya gurun sahara langsung diterjang badai tsunami. Seluruh penghuni VocaDorm (kecuali Kaito) plus Kengo yang ngeliat banjir kiriman pun langsung lari tunggang langgang.

"_Run for your life_!" Teriak Kengo sambil lari.

"_BaKaitooooo_! Sialan lu!" Koor yang lain.

"Ah, pada banyak omong nih." Kata Winona santai. Lalu dia berbalik dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"_Gusto Secret Bloodline Art : Gusto Barrier_!" Katanya sementara angin puting beliung mulai muncul dari tangannya dan dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"_What the_?! Jurus apaan lagi niih?" Tanya Gumiya yang 'sedikit' ketinggalan di belakang kerumunan itu.

"Woy, _BaKaito_! Hentiin sekarang nggak?!" Ancem Luka sambil nyiapin tuna beku dan _dark aura _yang gelapnya ngelebihin '_Kage no Sekai_'-nya Rui.

"_Ha-ha'i, _Pacarnya Gakupo!" Kata Kaito gelagapan. (Xongek : "Saya sebagai narrator sukses dibuat _sweatdrop_ oleh kelakuan si kucing ga… Err, maksud saya oleh kelakuan si idiot es krim itu…" #digorokKaito.) Akhirnya air bah pun mulai mereda.

"Haaah, _abunakatta…_" Kata Miku dan Rin sambil ngehela nafas lega.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah Kaito ditegor abis-abisan sama si Author…

"Gua mulai ya…" Kata Rei sambil siap ngelempar frisbeenya.

"_Mass Force of Gravity_!" Kata Rei sambil ngelempar frisbeenya. Untungnya kali ini cuma efek biasa…

DUK! BRAK! TOWEWEWEWEW (?)!

Mungkin juga nggak. Karena setelah frisbeenya Rei mendarat, seluruh penghuni dengan gajenya jatoh ke bawah.

"Eh, lu pada ngapain? Aaah, pasti kalian kagum kan?" Tanya Rei kepedean. Rei pun langsung dilempar sepatu sama Rui.

"Enak ajah! Cepet batalin apa efeknya!" Kata Rui maksa kakak kembarnya untuk ngebatalin efek _skill_ dari _Gravity-_nya Rei dengan _dark aura _plus _death glare _maut ala Kagene Rui #lebay.

"_Ryo-ryoukai_!" Kata Rei gemeteran.

Beberapa lama kemudian…

"Oke, Rei. Itu agak sedikit keterlaluan. Coba efeknya dikurangin dikit." Kata Kengo nyaranin. Rei cuma ngangguk. Sementara itu Toma sedang bersiap ngelempar frisbeenya.

"_Guardian of Light_!" Teriaknya saat ngelempar frisbeenya. Anehnya, hasil lemparan Toma malah mirip kayak punyanya Kengo.

"Hmm, mirip. Tapi sedikit beda dari yang aslinya." Kata Gumiya nganalisis frisbeenya Toma.

"Beda gimana?" Tanya Winona kepo.

"Err, gini. Kalo lu inget, cahaya pas Kengo ngelempar itu warnanya kuning hampir warna putih dan keliatan kayak komet. Tapi kalo punyanya Toma warnanya kuning pekat kayak di comberan (?) dan keliatan kayak dilapisin sama pelapis." Jelas Shiroumi.

"Kalian merhatiin juga?" Tanya Kengo. Mereka cuma ngangguk. Sekarang, Gumi sedang bersiap ngelempar.

"_Eagle Eye_!" Saat Gumi ngelempar, seluruh penghuni ngeliat kilatan di matanya Gumi. Lalu pas frisbeenya melayang, tiba-tiba frisbeenya berubah jadi burung elang dan terbang keluar jendela. Gumi dan yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop _di tempat. XD (Xongek : "Sumpah, yang ini ngerusak suasana banget." -_-')

"Umm, Gumi-_chan_, kenapa frisbeenya terbang sendiri?" Tanya Kaiko. Gumi cuma ngangkat bahunya tanda kalo dia nggak tau. Akhirnya Neru pun masuk ke area tes dan Gumi masuk ke bilik tunggu.

"Oke! _Quick Leopard_!" Segera setelah Neru ngelempar frisbeenya, om leo (?) berwarna kuning pun mulai nyelimutin frisbeenya Neru dan membawa pergi menjauhi Neru dan ngedeketin target.

"Gimana? Kengo-_san_?" Tanya Neru. Kengo cuma masang tampang '_you don't say, bro_'.

"Entah kenapa saya agak _de javu _sama nama dan rupa teknisnya." Kata Kengo sambil mikir.

"Ooh, itu. Kan saya lagi mau namatin AI3*. Omong-omong di sana ada yang namanya sama kayak gua loh…" Bales Neru watados.

'Sejak kapan Neru jadi gemers (?)?' Batin seluruh penghuni (min Neru) _sweatdrop_. Neru balik ke kerumunan dan Gumiya masuk ke lapangan (?).

Di Zey Meruze (?)...

HAAAAATSHOOOOO!

Gadis berambut _ginger-blonde_ itupun mengusap hidungnya.

"_Doushita,_ Nell?" Tanya pemuda berambut _reddish-blonde_ itu.

"Ah, _daijoubu._" Jawabnya singkat

"_Car-Rocket_!" Segera setelah dia ngelempar frisbeenya, frisbeenya malah berubah jadi wortel dengan NO2 (?) di belakangnya dan dapat melebihi kecepatan _Mach _13 (?). Tapi sayang, dia nggak mencapai target tujuh meter. Kira-kira nasibnya sama kayak Kaiko lah… XD

"Sekarang tinggal Shiroumi, Winona, Rena, Miku, Luka, sama Meiko ya?" Tanya Kengo sambil ngabsen. Winona pun maju ke _starting pad_.

"_Gusto Secret Bloodline Art : Whirlwind of Gusto_!" Teriaknya saat ngelempar Frisbee itu. Frisbeenya langsung dilahap sama angin topan (Xongek : "Atau bahorok mungkin?" :D) berwarna hijau (?). Setelah selesai, Luka pun masuk ke arena.

"Luka-_samaa_, _ganbatte_!" Teriak Gakupo yang berhadiah geplakan ikan tuna seger. Kasian, niat ngedukung malah digeplak… #ditebas

"Diem lu, banci terong!" Kata Luka setelah ngegampar si banci terong itu #ditebaslagi.

"_Aero Tuna_!" Setelah itu frisbee melayang entah kemana, frisbeenya berubah jadi ikan tuna (?) dengan sirip sedemikian rupa biar keliatan lebih kayak pesawat disbanding ikan tuna dan dapat mencapai kecepatan _Mach _13. (Luka : "Heh! Lu mau ngutuk apa?! Kok dari tadi angkannya 13 muluk?!" | Kengo : "Mau yang lebih kenceng? Apa perlu _Mach _666? | Luka : "No comment dah..." -_- | Kengo : #entahkenapaikantunamelayangkewajahnya.)

"_Sugoooi, _Luka-_chama is _de bes! (?)" Kata si terong belanda (?) dengan nada banci yang kemudian dihadiahin geplakan ikan tuna (lagi). Kaito yang ngedengerin Gakupo cuma _blu-_eh? STOOOOP! Hampiiir aja jadi _yaoi_. Ulang lagi!

Kaito yang ngedengerin Gakupo cuma _sweatdrop_ ngeliat Gakupo yang di kedua pipinya udah ada cap dari sang _maguro-sama_. Luka sekarang udah balik ke tempatnya semula, yaitu di hatinya Gakupo #digamparpaketuna. Maksudnya di kerumunan para penghuni dunia lain #digamparlagi. Maksudnya di antara teman-temannya yang warna rambutnya 'sedikit' unik. Sekarang giliran Meiko yang ngelempar.

"Gua siaaaap." Kata Meiko sempoyongan. Mukanya mulai agak merah dan jalannya rada goyah. Yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Apa Meiko-_senpai_ gak kenapa-napa?" Tanya Len _sweatdrop_.

"Dalem keadaan gitu, pastinya nggak." Jawab Akaito yang tentu saja _sweatdrop_.

"Bisa-bisanya dia mabok pas latihan. Tapi, kita liat aja dulu." Kata Kengo sambil berusaha ngatasin _sweatdrop _tingkat akutnya.

"_Blessing of Drunken Angel_." Teriak si dewi mabok. Lemparan frisbeenya pun kayak orang mabok. Yang lainnya? Masih _sweatdrop_ abis ngedenger nama lemparannya Meiko dan ngeliat langsung lemparannya. XD

Sesudah lemparan itu, Meiko pun pingsan di tempat. Kengo manggil ambulans biar dateng. Sementara itu Shiroumi siap ngelempar frisbeenya.

"_Shiro no Kairin Maru_!" Segera setelah frisbeenya lepas landas (?), paus orca putih menyembul dari bawah tanah (?) dan melahap frisbeenya, lalu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tanah dan menyebabkan gempa bumi berkekuatan 6,66 SR (Len : "Tuh kaan, 666 lagi..." -_-). Yang lainnya cuma bisa _jawdrop_ ngeliat paus orca yang entah bagaimana bisa dateng dari bawah tanah.

"Jiah, gimana caranya coba?" Tanya Miku _jawdrop _sambil masuk ke arena sumo (?).

"_Super Negi Super Strike_!" Saat frisbeenya Miku dilepasin, sepasang misil negi (?) mencuat keluar dari samping frisbeenya (Xongek : "Lu kata pesawat tempur?" *_sweatdrop_*). Misil itu lalu lepas landas dan mengarah ke…

"Eh, apaan tuh?" Tanya Kaito yang posisinya ada mojok sendiri.

BLAAR! CTAAAR! MEOW (?)!

Kaito pun jadi korban jiwa dalam peristiwa kecelakaan pesawat _Negi Airlines GT_ (?) di VocaDorm (?). XD

"Woy! Miku! Lu mau gua mati, hah?!" Teriak Kaito gak nyelow sama sekali. Miku cuma memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hehehe, _gomen ne_ Kaito-_senpai_." Kata Miku dengan muka polos yang berhasil ngebuat Kaito _blushing _berat.

Okelah, kita abaikan aja dua _lovey-dovey_ ini…

"_Lightsworn Pact_!" Owh, ternyata Rena udah ngelempar frisbeenya pas kita ngeliat dua _lovey-dovey _di atas #dihajarKaiMiku. Frisbeenya Rena berubah jadi naga yang saking silaunya semua pada gak bisa ngeliat, gak terkecuali Gumi dan Gumiya yang udah pake kacamata. Karena naganya gak keliatan sama si author, jadi kita _skip_ aja ya… Dan karena udah ngelempar semua, jadi kita _skip _sampe besok ya… #dihajarwarga

SKIP TIME

VocaDemyx, RKX, 07.30 WVX.

"Hah, capek banget kemaren. Nyaris aja kita semua tuli…" Kata Dell.

"Emang lu pikir salah siapa kita jadi hampir tuli, hah?" Tanya Akagane gak nyelow.

"_Temme…_" Dell mulai menggeram. Keduanya mulai bertatapan. Aliran listrik di sekeliling kepala (?) mereka pun mulai terasa menyengat.

"Oh iya, denger-denger ada murid pindahan baru di sini." Kata Len ngacuhin kedua orang gaje yang kayaknya udah siap perang itu. Rin, Toma, Winona, Rei, dan Kaiko langsung nyamperin Len.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Rei kepo.

"Kemaren sih gua nguping di ruang guru katanya anak luar negeri." Jawab Kaiko. Shiroumi, Rena, Rui, Gumi, dan Gumiya ikut nimbrung.

"Korsel?" Tanya Gumiya. Kaiko keliatan kaget.

"Lu tau dari mana?" Tanya Kaiko heran.

"Enngg, gua sih nebak aja. Kan soalnya ada guru yang pindahan dari Korsel juga kan?" Kata Gumiya yang entah bagaimana tebakannya bener.

"Oh, _souka_. Omong-omong, kenapa mukanya Shiroumi-_kun_ kusut banget?" Tanya Kaiko yang sadar kalo Shiroumi lagi _badmood_.

"Err, mending gak usah dibahas deh." Kata Toma ngalihin pembicaraan.

GREEEK

Pintu RKX pun dibuka oleh si kuntilanak jejadian #dibuangkePluto, tapi dia gak sendiri. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut _dirty-blonde_ dengan kemeja hitam dan rompi kotak-kotak. Rambutnya entah kenapa seperti punya _nekomimi_.

"_Minna_! Hari ini kita kedatanga murid baru!" Kata IA sambil nyisihin tempat di tengah buat si anak baru itu. Si anak baru itupun menulis dua buah huruf 'hanggeul' (Kengo : "Bener gak tulisannya?") di papan tulis. Miku yang ngerasa asing sama huruf yang ditulis anak itupun langsung ngangkat tangannya.

"IA-_sensei_. Itu tulisannya apa?" Tanya Miku. IA nggak ngejawab, justru si anak baru tersebut cuma ketawa kecil.

"Aah, _gomen. Hajimemashite, boku wa _SeeWoo. _Yoroshiku._" Kata bocah itu setelah dia nulis namanya.

"Saya asli orang Korea, tapi di-_transfer_ ke sini karena kakak perempuan saya yang juga ditugasin kemari." Lanjut anak itu.

'Gile, untuk orang Korea jago juga dia ngomong pake bahasa Jepang!' Batin semuanya kaget.

"Oh iya, bisa tulis namamu dengan huruf 'katakana'? Soalnya sepertinya mereka nggak ngerti arti tulisannya." Kata IA nyuruh SeeWoo supaya ngeganti tulisannya dengan huruf 'katakana'.

"Wak, _gomen_. Kebiasaan sih, kalo nulis pake 'hanggeul' terus." Katanya sambil ngapus tulisannya yang tadi dan diganti dengan huruf 'katakana'.

'Gimana sih, ngomong pake bahasa Jepangnya lancar, giliran nulis pake 'hanggeul''. Batin seluruh RKX (gak terkecuali IA) _sweatdrop._

"SeeWoo-_san _sekarang adalah bagian dari kelas kita. Mohon bantuannya ya, _minna_!" Kata IA sambil nyemangatin yang lain.

"_HAAAA'I_!" Koor seluruh kelas.

**T-B-C~**

Preview Special Chapter 1 :

Kejadian setelah latihan di kamar cowok...

"Gambar-gambar lu masih disimpen?"

"_BaKaito_!"

"Eeet ya, udah napa."

**Kengo : "Yahoo! Akhirnya chapter sepuluh selesai. Oke, saya umumin dulu ya. Kalian liat kan previewnya? Setiap sepuluh chapter nanti ada Special Chapter yang nanti ngisahin sedikit **_**scene **_**yang nggak kesorot di chap-chap sebelumnya yang lumayan berharga untuk dilewatin gitu aja. **_**Yosh!**_** Akhir kata..."**

**Mind to Review?**

*** : Atelier Iris 3. Di game itu ada chara namanya 'Nell Ellis', yang kalo dieja pake bahasa Jepang jadi 'Neru Erisu'. Jadi, karena namanya sama… Ya gitu deh… :P**


	11. Chapter Special 1 : Gambar

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada_ typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa _Hikari Kengo_, yoroshiku…_

**-VocaDorm-**

**Kengo : "Yooosh, Special Chapter **_**minna**_**! Kalo kalian inget di chapter lalu kan skip time-nya jauh banget tuh. Nah, dan inilah yang terjadi setelah latihan di kamar cowok. **_**Hope you all enjoy it**_**!"**

**Xongek : "Gak ada 'Sebelumnya di VocaDorm...' ya di segmen Special Chapter, karena di Special Chapter sebetulnya gak begitu berhubungan sama **_**main storyline-**_**nya. **_**Jaa, let the duel begin...**_**"**

**Kengo : "Abaikan kalimat terakhirnya... Ah iya, sebelum itu saya pengen ganti dulu disclaimer dan warningnya. Bosen, itu-itu melulu dari kapan tau." -_-**

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gagal, humor garing ayam kremes (?), bahasa lu-gue dan aku-kamu (Awas, bukan AkuRoku ya... :D), bahasa gaul, gaje, ngaco, pendek, ngawur, kelewat aneh, segala unsur **_**yaoi**_** dan **_**yuri**_** (bila ada) hanyalah untuk hiburan semata, no pairing, **_**hints-hints**_** (kalo ada), ngawur tingkat dewa, dan saya bingung... #plak**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (fanmade). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**-VocaDorm-**

'_Seandainya kejadian di dalam gambar itu terjadi si dunia nyata...Setidaknya, seperti di film-film...'_

**-VocaDorm-**

Kamar Cowok, Lantai 2, 19.30 WVX.

"Err, kita ngapain nih?" Tanya Len yang udah selesai mandi.

"Ya ngapain kek yang enak!" Jawab Akaito.

"Uh, gua pengen belanja ke depan. Pada mau nitip apaan?" Tanya Rei yang ngajuin diri pergi ke warung depan.

"Es krim!" Kata Kaito. Yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop_.

"Pisang goreng." Len ikut-ikutan nitip.

"Coklat hazel ya." Toma ngikut-ngikut.

"Bakwan!" Kata Gumiya gak mau kalah.

"Kripik balado." Kata Akaito dan Akagane barengan.

"Kopi susu!" Kata Dell yang baru selesai melakukan 'tugas suci'.

"Sate Terong dari taman lawang! (?)" Kata Gakupo yang diketahui baru dateng dari kunjungannya ke taman lawang. (Kengo : "Hebat, baru selesai latihan masih sempet-sempetnya ke taman lawang. Mau nambah ilmu kebancian?" #ditebas)

"Woy, Gakupo! Lu kan abis dari taman lawang, kok lu gak beli sendiri sih?!" Tanya Akaito sewot.

"Hehehe. Eike lupa, cyiiin." Jawab Gakupo dengan gaya banci. (Xongek : "Diobral, diobral, kantong muntah, gope seraup! Gope seraup! Gope serauup!" :D | Kengo : "Nak Gakupo... Tobat naaaak!" *gaya kakek-kakek nasehatin anak kecil*)

"Udah nih? Woy, Shiro! Lu mau apa?" Tanya Rei yang masih sadar kalo ini anak sedang sibuk di dunianya sendiri.

Ngegambar.

"Hah? Umm, M*r*i Ocha aja deh!" Jawab Shiroumi yang matanya masih tetep di _sketchbook-_nya.

"Oh, oke. _Jaa, itekimasu_." Rei pun dengan kecepatan _in-human_ langsung turun ke bawah.

"Anjrit, cepet banget itu anak turunnya." Kata Toma _sweatdrop_.

"Sambil nungguin Rei, kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Gumiya.

"Kalo gua sih pengen mandi dulu." Kata Kaito yang udah bawa-bawa handuk plus baju ganti dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Mau main '_Game of Doubt_' gak?" Tanya Akaito sambil ngeluarin satu pak kartu remi dari bawah kasurnya.

"Oke, ayo!" Jawab Len. Akhirnya Akaito, Len, Gumiya, Akagane, Gakupo dan Dell duduk ngelingker di tengah ruangan.

"Toma, Shiro, lu pada mau ikutan gak?" Tanya Akagane.

"Gua nggak ah! Kentara banget gua kalo main gituan!" Kata Toma nolak. Tadinya Akagane juga akan nanyain Shiroumi, tapi keliatannya dia udah punya 'kesibukan' sendiri. Akhirnya dimulailah permainan '_Game of Doubt_' beranggotakan enam orang itu.

"_Jaa, Ace of Club_!" Akaito naro satu kartu tertutup di tengah lingkaran.

**-VocaDorm-**

Permainan berlanjut...

"_Eight of Diamond_!" Len naro satu kartu di tengah, Akagane yang nyembunyiin _smirk-_nya langsung berdiri dan meneriakkan sesuatu ke arah Len.

"_Doubt_!"

"Jiah..." Len dengan pasrah ngebuka kartunya yang bukan delapan wajik, melainkan sembilan sekop.

**-VocaDorm-**

Di lain tempat...

"_Arigatou, _Leon-_san_!" Kata Rei sambil mengangkat pesanan teman-temannya.

"_Douita_." Balas sang penjaga warung berambut _honey-blonde_ yang bernama Leon itu. Rei pun pergi setelah pamit.

"_Yosh, _tinggal ke taman lawang aja..." Gumam Rei sambil jalan ke taman lawang.

**-VocaDorm-**

Kembali ke Kamar Cowok...

Permainan '_Game of Doubt_' masih berlanjut, tapi kita tengok dulu dua orang yang gak ngapa-ngapain.

"Shiroumi." Panggil Toma.

"_Nani_?" Jawab Shiroumi sambil nutup _sketchbook-_nya yang berwarna merah.

"Gambar-gambar lu masih disimpen?" Tanya Toma.

"Masih kok. Kalo mau liat, ambil aja satu." Kata Shiroumi sambil ngeluarin tiga _sketchbook_ dengan sampul berwarna biru, kuning, dan hijau.

"Oke, tengkyu!" Kata Toma sambil ngambil buku bersampul kuning dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dan melihat-lihat isi buku gambar itu sambil tiduran.

"Haaah, segernya abis mandi..." Kata Kaito yang baru selesai mandi. Kaito yang sekarang udah pake baju santai pun ngelirik dua buku milik Shiroumi.

"Shiro, boleh liat satu gak?" Tanya Kaito. Sayangnya Kaito dikacangin gitu aja sama Shiroumi yang lagi sibuk gambar. Akhirnya Kaito pun berinisiatif untuk ngambil kacamatanya Shiroumi. (Xongek : "Kaito isengnya kumat nih." #digorokKaito)

SEET!

"Lu kenapa sih?" Tanya Shiroumi kesel karena 'aktivitas'-nya diganggu.

"Gua pinjem buku lu satu ya." Kata Kaito _to the point_.

"Yah, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi... Ya udah, ambil aja satu. Oh iya, entar balikin ya kalo udah selesai." Kata Shiroumi panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas #plak. Akhirnya Kaito pun ngambil buku bersampul hijau. Kaito pun lalu duduk di kasurnya yang di depannya ada Akaito yang lagi main '_Game of Doubt_'. Kaito pun mulai ngeliatin satu-satu gambarnya Shiroumi.

"Yang pertama... 'Alternate Artwork for Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto'." Katanya sambil ngeliat tulisan kecil di bawah garbar tersebut. Gambarnya adalah gambar Wynnda (Kengo : "Gak tau? GO GOOGLE IT!" #ditabok) dengan artwork yang beda. Kaito mulai ngebolak-balik halaman buku tersebut, tak lama kemudian dia menemukan 'sesuatu' yang ada di hatimu #plak, maksudnya sesuatu yang bisa ngebuat seluruh warga VocaDorm gempar.

"Woy, Akaito." Kata Kaito sambil nyolek punggungnya Akaito.

"Ck, apaan sih! Lu liat gak gua lagi main? _Hora, Jack of Clover_!" Bales Akaito sewot sambil naro satu kartu ketutup di tengah.

"Yeee, bentaran doang. Psst, liat ini deh!" Bisik Kaito sambil nyodorin buku gambar yang dia liat tadi. Akaito lalu ngeliat gambar yang ditunjukkin Kaito, lalu dari bibirnya mengembang _smirk_ jahil yang entah mau diapain itu buku naas. Setelah Akaito selesai ngeliat gambar itu, Dia nyodorin buku itu ke si bocah pisang monyet _yaoi_ yang duduk di sebelahnya #dilindes #digiles.

"Pst, Len. Liat gambar ini deh. Kalo udah, oper ke sebelah." Bisik Akaito. Len pun ngeliat buku gambar itu setelah dia naro satu kartu tertutup di tengah. Setelah ngeliat gambar yang dimaksud, Len malah jadi _blushing _sendiri. Len lalu nyuruh Dell yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk ngeliat gambar ini. Dell dan Gumiya yang ngikut liat cuma bisa _speechless_. Lalu diserahin itu buku ke Akagane.

"Ah, kalo yang itu mah gua udah pernah liat..." Kata Akagane santai sambil ngasih buku itu ke Gakupo. Gakupo yang ngeliat gambar itupun langsung _nosebleed_ di tempat.

"_Su-sugoi! Subarashi..._" Kata Gakupo yang ngeliat gambar itu.

GREEEK!

"_Tadaima_!" Kata Rei yang baru selesai dari tugas belanjanya.

"_Okaeri, _Rei. Mana pesenannya?" Tanya Gakupo yang udah normal lagi.

"Nih!" Jawab Rei sambil ngejatohin plastik belanjaannya. Len, Akaito, Toma, dan Dell segera ngambil barang pesenan mereka masing-masing

"Oy, lu ngapain sampe _nosebleed _gitu?" tanya Rei yang sadar akan bekas darah di hidungnya Gakupo. Gakupo cuma ber-'heh'-ria, lalu ngapus bekas darah dari hidungnya.

"Nih, gara-gara ini.." Kata Gakupo sambil ngasih buku gambar itu ke Rei. Rei yang ngeliatnya cuma bisa _blushing_.

"E-errr, bagus sih gambarnya. Cuma..." Kata-kata Rei ngegantung karena dia sendiri nggak bisa ngejelasin ada apa di gambar itu #plak.

Di tempatnya Shiroumi...

"Shiro, buku lu yang hijau mana?" Tanya Toma sambil nyari sesuatu juga makan coklat hazel-nya.

"Umm, gak tau deh. Tadi sih Kaito-_senpai _minjem bukunya, ya gua keluarin aja semua. _Chotto..._" Shiroumi merasa seperti ada suatu kabel yang nyambung ke otaknya.

'Wah, mampus nih Kaito-_senpai_...' Batin Toma _sweatdrop_.

"Enggh, Shiro. Gambar lu yang 'itu' masih ada di yang hijau?" Tanya Toma mastiin sesuatu. Shiroumi cuma diem ngebisu dengan _dark aura_-nya Riku #plak #salahfandom.

'Yaah, beneran mampus nih Kaito-_senpai_.' Batin Toma makin _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

"_BaKaito_! Balikin gak buku gua sekarang!" Teriak Shiroumi pake toak kampung. (Kengo : "Soalnya toak mesjid udah keterlaluan _mainstream_." :D) Para penghuni yang lain (min Akagane) cuma merinding gaje karena ngerasain _dark aura _dari Shiroumi. Khususnya Len dan Kaito yang udah pernah ngerasain ke'ganas'an bocah pirang berkacamata ini. (Note : "Silahkan baca Chap 3 biar ngerti...")

"_Nani desu ka_?" Tanya Kaito gemeteran dengan tampang watados (?).

"GROAAAAGH!" Kaito mulai di Overkill sama Shiroumi.

.

.

.

_May we skip this bloody scene, please?_ *seperti biasa, ngirup helium dulu...*

'_Ralat, gua mau kejadian di gambar itu kejadian beneran. Tapi gak pengen ujung-ujungnya begini...'_

**-VocaDorm-**

"_I-i-ittai..._" Kata Kaito sambil megangin badannya. Meriksa apa masih utuh atau udah dicincang. Suara siul-siul burung gagak (?) pun langsung ngebanjirin ruangan.

"Cie, cie… Shiro, Shiro… Suka ya bilang aja, jangan sok _tsundere _deh…" Kata Gumiya ngeledek.

CESSS…

"Tembak, tembak!" Gakupo mulai nge'elu-eluin Shiroumi.

CESSS…

"Eaaa, jangan ditunda terus… Nanti diambil orang…" Dell mulai ikutan sambil nyeruput kopinya.

CESSS…

"Udah napa, tembak aja?" Tanya Akaito ngeledek.

CESSS…

"Dari card spirit ke orangnya beneran…" Ledek Len sambil nyomot pisang gorengnya.

CESSS...

"Kalo perlu 'makan' aja orangnya…" Kata Kaito yang mulai mesum.

CE-Eh? Nggak deng #ditimpukbotola**a

"Di'makan' gimana?" Tanya Shiroumi polos. Kaito pun cuma _headbang _di atap (?) terdekat.

"Ketauan ini anak masih polos, gak kayak Kaito-_senpai_." Kata Dell santai dan dihadiahi oleh timpukan es krim.

'Yah, mungkin aja mereka bakal dihajar sama Shiroumi abis ini.' Batin Toma dan Akagane _sweatdrop _kuadrat.

Pada mau tau gambarnya kayak gimana? Kepo ya? #ditabok. Oke, gambarnya itu sebetulnya adalah fanArt Duel Monsters di mana Whirlwind Prodigy yang sedang ehemkissuehem sama Wynn the Wind Charmer. Karena matanya yang tertutup maka semua orang jadi salah paham kalo itu adalah gambar Shiroumi dan Winona (Kengo : "Wah, ternyata Shiroumi gak sepolos itu ya." *_smirk_* | Shiroumi : "_Urusai_!" | Kengo : "Halaaah, udahlah, gak usah sok _tsunde-_#dilibas).

"_Yappari_, tepat sesuai dugaan." Koor Toma dan Akagane pelan. Kenapa mereka pada tahu? Itu karena dulu mereka pernah ngeliat gambar itu, salah sangka, lalu dihajar Shiroumi. XD

"Udah apa, sini balikin bukunya!" Kata Shiroumi sambil nge-_rage_ dan ngambil buku gambar berwarna hijaunya. Lalu pergi ke kasurnya dan mesen tiket untuk pergi ke pulau kapuk (baca : tidur).

...

...

...

Hening...

Pak Jangkrik sekeluarga belum selesai pulang kampung. :D

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

...

GROOOOK!

Setelah sepuluh menit dalam diam, Shiroumi pun telah sampai di pulau kapuk.

"ShiroWinona..." Bisik Kaito pelan tapi bisa didenger seluruh penghuni cowok di sana. Alhasil Kaito dihadiahin bogem mentah oleh seluruh penghuni.

"Lu kagak kapok apa! Dihajar mulu... Gua aja baru sekali dihajar udah trauma.." Kata Gakupo ke Kaito. Tapi Gakupo segera dapet jawabannya setelah Kaito menunjukkan muka idiotnya #digorokKaito.

"Ck, otak lu beku apa kebanyakan makan es krim?" Ledek Gakupo sambil ngunyah sate terongnya.

"Ya udah deh. Mending kita tidur dulu deh." Kata Akagane nyudahin kegilaan penghuni cowok yang udah kelewat bates. Akhirnya semuanya pun pergi tidur.

"ShiroWinon-Akh!" Bisikan Kaito terpotong gara-gara peluru kelereng yang disentil Toma.

"Eeet ya! Udah napa!" Kata Toma sambil pergi tidur. Sedangkan yang lainnya ada yang langsung tidur seperti Kaito, Gakupo, dan Rei. Beberapa lagi ada yang menghabiskan pesanannya sebelum tidur.

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 11 :

Pertandingan latihan _dodge-frisbee._

"_Daijoubu_?"

"Aah, _hisashiburi_. Monyet _yaoi_!"

"Kirimkan tiga pemain terbaik kalian!"

"Hehe... jangan pernah ngeremehin seseorang!"

"?!"

**-VocaDorm-**

**Kengo : "Special chapter 1 selesai! Akhirnya besok chap 11 juga, dan pertandingan latihan dimulai! Oh iya, kalian gua kasih satu rahasia. Sebetunya buku gambarnya Shiroumi ditandain pake label satu-satu, cuma karena letak labelnya yang 'tersembunyi', jadinya rada susah ditemuin..." *ditabok Shiroumi* "Soal gambar itu saya terinspirasi sama satu fic di fandom YuGiOh GX. Cuam saya ubah sedikit. Dan gambar yang tadi gak nutup kemungkinan kalo itu beneran Shiroumi dan Winona." *digantung di tiang bendera***

**Xongek : "Nanti akan ada tim Kengo dan tim VocaDorm 3-on-3. Bisa tebak siapa aja yang masuk tim Kengo dan tim VocaDorm? Dan kenapa **_**line break**_**-nya seperti itu?" *sambil baca skrip***

**Kengo : "Ahaha... **_**Gomen,**_** soalnya **_**line break **_**di gak bisa kebaca waktu di-**_**publish **_**ke FFn. Oh iya, tentang adu 3-on-3.**__**Ayo ditebak! Berhadiah **_**one-shot**_** loh kalo bener semua anggotanya. Dan tidak berlaku untuk **_**ore-no-otouto **_**yang demen ngasih spoiler..." *dark aura***

**Xongek : "Betul itu. Syarat dan ketentuan untuk **_**one-shot **_**berlaku. Dan seperti biasa..."**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	12. Chapter 11 : Frisbee Exhibition!

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada_ typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa _Hikari Kengo_, yoroshiku…_

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gagal, humor garing ayam kremes (?), bahasa lu-gue dan aku-kamu (Awas, bukan AkuRoku ya... :D), bahasa gaul, gaje, ngaco, pendek, ngawur, kelewat aneh, segala unsur **_**yaoi**_** dan **_**yuri**_** (bila ada) hanyalah untuk hiburan semata, no pairing, **_**hints-hints**_** (kalo ada), ngawur tingkat dewa, dan saya bingung... #plak**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (fanmade). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**-VocaDorm-**

**Kengo : "Yooo, sang author gaje balik lagi dengan cerita gaje ini…"**

**Xongek : "Hoi, ayo. Kita mesti berangkat sekarang!"**

**Kengo : "Okeh… Bai de wei, chap ini adalah chap spesial collab sama **_**ore no otouto**_**, Narukami Hiroki. Dan dia nanti aka-urgh!" *dibekep***

**Xongek : "**_**Jikan da**_**..." *datar mode on* *narik Kengo***

**-VocaDorm-**

Sebelumnya di VocaDorm...

"Ya gua titisannya si 'Kaiser'. Kan gua udah bilang kemaren kan?" Kata Kengo santai.

"Gimana? Kengo-_san_?" Tanya Neru.

"Aah, _gomen. Hajimemashite, boku wa _SeeWoo. _Yoroshiku._"

"_HAAAA'I_!" Koor seluruh kelas.

**-VocaDorm-**

VocaDemyx,10.15 WVX

"Loh, loh, kenapa? Kan gua cuma numpang lewat doang!" Teriak SeeWoo yang kayaknya lagi panik karena sesuatu. Dia keliatan dikerubungin sama tiga orang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding SeeWoo sendiri. Terlihat satu dari mereka ngambil ancang-ancang buat menonjok bocah _dirty-blonde_ itu.

**-VocaDorm-**

Di lain tempat...

"Ternyata ramah juga ya dia..." Gumam Miku. Kaito yang lagi makan bareng Miku langsung noleh ke Miku.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Anak pindahan. Katanya kakak perempuannya jadi guru di sini." Jawab Miku padet dan jelas. Tapi karena otaknya Kaito yang pentium seperempat (?) itupun cuma masang tampang idiotnya #digorokKaito.

"Ahaha. _Gomen, _Kaito-_senpai_. Gua lupa kalo otaknya _senpai_ cuma pentium seperempat."

Jawab Miku watados.

BUK! TAK! PRANG!

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Kaito celingukan. Lalu Gakupo dateng nyamperin mereka berdua.

"Kayaknya ada murid baru dan dia salah ambil jalan..." Gakupo sengaja ngegantung ucapannya. Kaito pun segera berlari ke kelas XII diikuti Gakupo. Miku yang ditinggal sendiri itupun cuma pundung sambil melukin neginya tercinteh (?).

**-VocaDorm-**

Bek tu SeeWoo's Ples #inggrisgagal...

BUK! TAK! PRANG!

"Akh!" Bukannya ngehindarin tonjokan itu, SeeWoo malah nerima tonjokan itu di perutnya, lalu terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~. (Xongek : "Malah nyanyi..." -_-)

"Hehehe..." Tiga orang itu cuma ketawa bengis. Tapi tiba-tiba satu dari mereka tewas seketika (Kengo : "BUKAAAAAAN! Woy, bikin skripnya yang bener dikit napa!" | Hiroki : *nyengir gaje*). Maksudnya satu dari mereka berhenti tertawa karena merasakan dinginnya besi tajam yang menempel di lehernya itu.

"_Sokomade da._" Ucap Gakupo dingin (Kengo : "Kayaknya perasaan kemaren-kemaren jadi banci deh..." #ditebas). Si tukang pukul itupun tewas seketika karena jantungan. XD

"Ck, lu udah berapa kali makan korban sih, Gakkun..." Kata Kaito sambil geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat bocah naas tersebut. Dua orang lainnya langsung lari tunggang-langgang ngeliat Gakupo yang tiba-tiba mode bancinya on #ditebas.

"Engghh..." SeeWoo berusaha berdiri dibantu Kaito.

"_Daijoubu_?" Tanya Gakupo. SeeWoo cuma ngangguk pelan.

"Hoi, lu gila ya ngelewatin RKXII?" Tegur Gakupo. SeeWoo cuma nundukin kepalanya.

"Ya udah deh, kalo gak mau ngomong..." Kata Gakupo sambil ngangkat dagunya SeeWoo lalu memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Cocok jadi _uk-_Ugh!" Belum sempet Gakupo ngebisikin sesuatu ke SeeWoo, perutnya udah jadi sarang penangkaran kepalan tangannya Kaito. Gakupo pun tepar di tempat.

"Sejak kapan lu jadi _yaoi_, Gakkun..." Kaito geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ngapain gua jadi _yaoi_, orang gua itu cewe(?)." Jawab Gakupo watados.

.

Loading

.

Black Screen (?)

.

Otaknya Kaito yang masih bekerja pol tapi lemot gara-gara pentium otaknya yang cuma seperempat itu cuma bisa melongo mencerna kata-kata dari Gakupo.

"Mana buktinya?! Kalo lu beneran cewek gua pacarin dah lu! Kalo lu cowok gua rela deh jadi _uke _lu!" Tantang Kaito (dengan _baka-_nya nantangin Gakupo).

"Nih..." Kata Gakupo sambil... (Xongek : "Woy, inget rating!" *bawa golok*)

**-VocaDorm-**

SKIP TIME

VocaDemyx, RKX, 10.30 WVX

GREEEK

"Ah, SeeWoo!" Kata Kaiko sambil nyamperin SeeWoo.

"Gua denger dari kakak gua kalo lu ngelewatin RKXII ya?" Tanya Kaiko. SeeWoo cuma ngangguk.

"Mending jangan pernah lewat sana lagi deh. Bahaya..." Kata Kaiko khawatir.

"Ah, makasih sarannya." Kata SeeWoo sambil senyum lalu duduk di bangkunya.

**-VocaDorm-**

SKIP TIME

VocaDorm, Underground Court, 15.30 WVX.

"_Youkoso_..." Sambut seseorang yang kayaknya mirip Kengo tapi bukan Kengo (?).

"Hikari-_sensei_! Ngapain _sensei _di sini?" Tanya Luka penasaran.

"Enggg, kalo itu sih saya diundang sama si 'Kaiser', tauk tuh dia mau ngapain." Jawab Co-maksudnya Xongek. Lalu datang lagi seseorang berambut hitam sedikit ikal beriris mata hitam legam.

"Mana tuh. Katanya _nii-san _dateng duluan..." Kata bocah itu.

"Yo!" Sapa seseorang dari balik orang itu (Xongek : "Kebanyakan kata 'orang'-nya...).

"_Nii-san_!" Kata bocah itu.

"_Nii-san_? Woy, Kengo-_san. _Dia adek lu?" Tanya Gumiya 'sopan' banget.

"Iya." Jawab Kengo singkat.

"Kalo begitu, namanya Hikari..." Kata Rin mulai nebak-nebak.

"Salah! Namanya Narukami Hiroki." Kata Kengo ngoreksi kesalahannya Rin.

"Laah kok bisa beda marga..." Tanya Rei _sweatdrop_.

"Nggak tau juga sih..." Jawab Kengo watados.

GUBRAK!

Semua orang di sana cuma jatoh ala _anime_ ngedenger jawabannya Kengo yang keterlaluan watados.

"_Okay, enough talk_!" Sela Xongek.

"_Hajimemashite_, _ore wa _Narukami Hiroki." Kata bocah itu ngeperkenalin diri. Lalu mendengar nama itu, Len seperti punya dendam kesumat sama bocah satu ini.

"Oooh, jadi elu ya yang nyaranin gua untuk pergi ke tempat penangkaran monyet?!" Tanya Len kesel.

"Aah, _hisashiburi_. Monyet _yaoi_!" Sapa Hiroki yang sukses membuat Len ingin menonjok perut bocah itu.(Hiroki : "Biar lebih jelas baca dulu fic saya 'Blonde Love Story' chapter 6 untuk mengetahi kenapa Len dipanggil monyet _yaoi_..." | Kengo : "Promosi jangan di sini woy!")

"Heaaaa!" Tiba-tiba Rin ngelempar barbel yang dateng dari alam gaje. Kecepatannya yang melampaui _Mach_ 13 itu membuat Hiroki cuma pasrah ngehadepin barbel yang melayang ke perutnya itu. Alhasil, makanan yang baru dia cerna sampe yang udah siap dikeluarin lagi keluar semua lewat mulut. XD

"Rasain tuh!" Kata Rin yang kayaknya udah ngelampiasin kekesalannya karena skrip 'Blonde Love Story' yang nantinya mulai rada ngaco #ditabokHiroki.

"Oy, oy! Udah napa!" Lerai Gumi dan Rui.

"Ayo cepet mulai ah! Lagi _bad mood _nih gua!" Tereak Shiroumi yang masih _bad mood _gara-gara kemaren. (Note : Silahkan baca Special Chapter 1. :D)

"Oh oke." Jawab Xongek santai.

**-VocaDorm-**

Setelah Hiroki sembuh dari pukulan barbel di perutnya...

"Kirimin tiga orang terbaik kalian! Kita duel 3-on-3!" Perintah Kengo. Seluruh penghuni pun mulai berunding.

"Eh, siapa aja nih yang main?" Tanya Dell.

"Kalo gua sih liatin aja dulu." Jawab Toma singkat.

"Gimana kalo Gakupo? Kan dia banci..." Kata Luka dengan tampang watados tingkat dewa. Tentu saja Gakupo gak bakal nebas si _aku-no_, ups salah skrip. Maksudnya dia gak bakal nebas gebetan tercintanya.

"Oke, abis itu?" Tanya Akagane.

"Gua aja! Gua ada dendam pribadi soalnya!" Jawab Len sambil ngangkat tangannya. Yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop_ ngedenger Len yang kayaknya lagi nge-_rage_ ini #dilindes.

"Terus siapa lagi?" Tanya Akaito.

"Hmmm, kita kan nanti butuh yang bisa bertahan dari lemparannya Kengo-_san_. Lu inget kan kayak gimana lemparannya?" Tanya Rui ngingetin gimana _Haos Lightning_-nya Kengo.

"Dan orang yang paling jago bertahan di antara kita semua..." Kata Meiko sambil nengok ke Winona. Semuanya langsung pasang _puppy eyes_ di depan Winona.

"Iya, iya. Gua ikut! Dan gak usah pake _puppy eyes_ segala kali! Apalagi Gakupo-_senpai_... ngeliatnya jijik banget!" Jawab Winona yang kayaknya risih diliatin melulu. Gakupo langsung pundung di taman lawang (?) terdekat.

"Sepakat gak nih?" Tanya Rena.

.

.

.

"Nah, siapa aja yang duel?" Tanya Kengo. Kemudian Len, Gakupo, dan Winona langsung nyamperin tiga orang, err. Maksudnya dua orang dan satu _nobody_ itu.

"Kok, lawannya cewek semua? Oh, maaf. Maksud saya satu cewek, satu banci, dan satu _shota_ sih?" Tanya Hiroki watados #ditebas #dilindes.

"Lu takut emang?" Tanya Winona nakut-nakutin.

"AAAAAH! Udah apa, cepet mulai!" Kata Xongek yang udah gak sabaran sambil jalan ke belakang arena tim VocaDorm. Begitu juga dengan Gakupo yang pindah ke belakang arena tim tamu.

"Batu-gunting-kertas!" Hiroki dan Len pun suit untuk nentuin siapa yang ngelempar pertama.

"_Ee, atashi no kacchi_!~" Kata Hiroki dengan nada cewek yang menurut saya kelewat OOC #ditabokHiroki. (Hiroki : "_Nii-san_! Yang bener napa? Kok gua jadi kayak yang di AI3 sih?" | Kengo : *evil laugh* | Hiroki : *bantai Kengo pake Ein Zeckslaw (?)* | Kengo : *tepar*)

Ulang lagi.

"_YATTA, ore no katta_!" Kata Hiroki yang menang suit. Lalu semuanya masang ISG di telapak kaki #plak, maksudnya di tangan mereka. Hiroki udah siap ngelempar

"_Dark Ball_!" Kata Hiroki sambil ngelempar _frisbee_ yang berubah jadi bola yang dengan cepatnya dan mengarah ke arah Len.

"_Shimata_!" Kata Len panik karena baru mudeng. Len cuma bisa ngelindungin dirinya dengan nutup matanya

FYUUUUUH

"Hoi, lu belum keluar, Len!" Teriak Gakupo dari seberang arena. Len pun ngebuka matanya dan mendapati sekarang dia berada di kuil tempat para Gusto (?) bersemayam #ngaco #salahfandom. Maksudnya Len mendapati kalo Winona ngelindungin dia dari lemparannya Hiroki.(Hiroki : "Shiroumi dikemanain?" *watados* #dilibas | Winona : "Woy, ini gua lagi tanding nih! Nyinggung bocah kacamata itu melulu deh!" *nyolot* | Kengo : "Winona, lu lagi PMS?" #dilibas | Winona : "Diem lu thor!")

"Lain kali hati-hati! Mereka kayaknya udah pro semua." Kata Winona sambil ngambil frisbeenya yang tadi mental ke atas gara-gara perisai anginnya Winona. Dan bersiap ngelempar.

"Gakupo-_senpai_!" Winona ngelempar frisbeenya dan mengarah ke Kengo, karena hanya lemparan biasa Kengo dapat menghindarinya. Tapi...

"_Imada_! Banci Terong-no-Jutsu, Kucing Garong!" Kata Gakupo ngelempar balik frisbeenya itu ke Kengo. Gakupo menyeringai ketika Kengo tidak bergeming, justru hanya merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Dan...

"_Special Technique : Alluring Aria_."

TAP!

"Hah! Dia nangkep frisbee banci yang udah diperkuat?!" Kata Gakupo kaget ngeliat Kengo yang megang frisbeenya dengan mudah.

"Hehe... jangan pernah ngeremehin seseorang." Kata Kengo dengan _smirk_-nya.

"_Senri Eyes_!" Kata Kengo sambil ngelempar frisbeenya ke arah Winona.

"_Gusto Secret Bloodline Art : Gusto Barrier_!" Penghalang berbentuk perisai angin itupun kembali mucul dan mementalkan frisbeenya Kengo, lalu Len ngambil frisbeenya dengan lompatan ala monyet _shota yaoi_ #dilindesbolakbalik.

"Makan nih!_ Vermilion Thunderbolt_!" Dari balik frisbeenya Len mulai muncul petir berwarna merah magenta kayak api. Dan di balik Len muncul Dragonic Kaiser Overlord, _ace card-_nya Kai Toshiki. Tunggu, sejak kapan fic ini nyasar ke fandom 'C!V'? #dihajarmassa.

"Lu gak tau ya? Gua itu elemennya _Dark _sama _Lightning_, Jadi gak akan mempan..._ Thunder Drain_" Kata Hiroki sambil nangkep _frisbee-_nya dan menghisap listriknya. Dan menangkapnya dengan mudah., lalu dia melempar frisbeenya ke Xongek. Setelah dia menerima frisbeenya...

"_Golden Sarchopagus_!" Frisbeenya ngarah ke Winona dan berubah jadi peti berukuran besar.

'Argh, gak bisa ditahan!" Batin Winona panik.

"Winona, _nigete_!" Koor Len dan Gakupo. Akhirnya Winona pun memutuskan untuk berlari ngitarin arena miliknya sementara Len tiarap takut kena frisbeenya, tapi malah diinjek. XD

"Percuma, orang yang udah kena kontak sama _Senri Eyes_ gak bakal bisa lolos dari ini!" Kata Kengo ngingetin. Tak lama Winona udah kegencet sama peti itu. Lalu petinya berubah lagi jadi frisbee biasa.

"_One out, one to go_!" Kata Hiroki girang.

"_Kuruzo_." Kata Kengo ngingetin frisbee yang sekarang ada di tangannya Len.

"_Special Techique : RoadRoller Mash_!" Frisbee yang dilempar Len berubah jadi _auto-pilot_ roadroller (?) yang jalan lurus ngarah ke Hiroki dengan kecepatan setara dengan Bugatti Veyron (?). Hiroki mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya entah kenapa.

"_Special Technique : Kawarimi no Jutsu!_" Kata Hiroki lalu tiba-tiba Hiroki sama Xongek berubah tempat dan...(Hiroki : "Untuk info saya adalah orang yang suka nge-_bully_ Xongek.")

"Wooaah!" Teriak Xongek yang tiba-tiba di depannya ada _auto-pilot_ roadroller.

"Sepertinya kau salah sasaran, Len." Kata Hiroki membiarkan Xongek tewas seketika dan gak akan bangun lagi. (Xongek : "GUA BELUM MATIIIII!")

"Cih." Len cuma mendecih selagi Xongek jalan lagi ke luar arena.(Hiroki : "Balik lu ke alam kubur." | Xongek : "Gua gak pernah dikubur!")

"BACK!" Koor Hiroki dan Xongek barengan, lalu mereka natap satu sama lain, lalu mulai main sumo di sana (?).

"Woy, gantian dong. Gua juga pengen main di dalem arena nih!" Teriak Xongek pake toak.

"Entar napa! Kan yang mesti di dalem itu orang beneran bukan buat _nobody_ kayak elu!" Bales Hiroki pake toak.

"Egois lu!" Teriak Xongek.

"Lu yang egois, goblok!" Bales Hiroki. Yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop_ ngeliatin dua bocah yang lagi ber-sumo-ria sambil adu toak. XD

"Errr, bisa dimulai lagi gak?" Tanya Kengo yang masih _sweatdrop_ tingkat akut.

"Oh, o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ke." Kata Hiroki dan Xongek yang ternyata munculin _light _(?) _aura_ yang terang banget sampe-sampe seisi ruangan itu bilang "Silau men!". XD

Akhirnya, sang _nobody _ngalah dan tetep di belakang arena. Sebelum Kengo ngelempar frisbeenya, Gakupo bilang 'Back' dan dia masuk ke lapangan.

"_Sunburst Blast_!" Saat Kengo ngelempar frisbeenya ke atas, frisbeenya berubah jadi matahari lalu pecah menjadi komet kecil-kecil yang ngehujanin Gakupo dan Len. Len yang nggak punya jurus bertahan cuma pasrah aja dihujanin sama komet dadakan. Melihat hal ini Kengo tersenyum kecil (Len : "What! Lu curang ya thor?! | Kengo : "Kalo iya emang kenapa?" *watados*). Tapi, di balik kepulan asap dia melihat terong raksasa (?) yang tergeletak di arena beserta Len yang udah tepar.

"Cih. _Kawarimi no Jutsu, _ya?" Gumam Kengo. Lalu terong itu meledak dan menampakkan samurai ungu banci taman lawang #ditebas.

"Hehe... Jangan pernah ngeremehin seseorang!" Kata Gakupo copas dari Kengo.

"Yah, fotokopi bayar..." Kata Kengo ngejulurin tangan buat minta duit untuk ongkos fotokopi.

"Iya, nih!" Kata Gakupo sambil ngelempar duit yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi frisbee (Xongek : "Waw, Itachi sekalipun nggak bakal bisa kayak gitu." #kenaAmaterasu #salahfandom) dan langsung menghujam badan Kengo, tapi...

"Heh?" Tanya Gakupo yang nyadar frisbeenya kayak dikurung sama kegelapan juga prajurit cahaya.

"Hehehe..." Kengo mulai ketawa gaje.

"_Cross Technique_..." Gumam Hiroki.

"_Bless of Chaotic Light_!"Teriak mereka berdua (Hiroki : *baca nama jurusnya* "Nama jurus macam apa itu?" -_-). Yap, Kengo sekarang dilindungi oleh tembok campuran antara cahaya dan kegelapan yang menurut teori di Yu-Gi-Oh bakal jadi 'Chaos' #digeplak #salahfandom.

"Waw... Cahaya dan kegelapan bersatu..." Kata Shiroumi kagum.

Sementara itu, Hiroki mungut frisbeenya. Sebelum ia melempar, dia memberi sinyal ke Kengo dan Xongek. Lalu melempar frisbee itu ke arah Xongek, Xongek pun kena perutnya dan bernasib sama dengan Hiroki saat dilempar barbel oleh Rin (?). Suara "IUUUUUUUH!" pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan.

"Hiroki, Kengo. _Ikkou ze_!" Xongek memberi aba-aba (setelah dia sembuh dari lemparan frisbeenya Hiroki) pada Kengo dan Hiroki. Dia melempar frisbee itu ke arena dan mengarah ke tengah arena.

"_Soro soro jikan da..._" Kata Hiroki santai.

"_Owari desu_." Kata Kengo ngambil ancang-ancang.

"_Cross Technique..._" Kata Hiroki dan Kengo barengan. Kengo dan Hiroki mengambil napas seperti akan muntahin sesuatu.

'Cih, _cross technique _lagi?!' Batin Gakupo panik banget atau panik aja? #mendadakalay.

"..._Chaos Blast_!" Kengo segera menghempaskan cahaya berwarna putih dari mulutnya sedangkan Hiroki memuntahkan makanan yang tadi udah dimuntahin terus dimakan lagi #hoek.

SALAAAAAH! Ulangi!

...sedangkan Hiroki memuntahkan miasma berwarna ungu gelap, gelaaaaaaaaap banget. Kemudian cahaya dan miasma tadi bergabung dan membuat dunia kia-#plak (Xongek : "Jangan ngaco, _futari domo_!" *nabok Kengo & Hiroki* | Kengo & Hiroki : "_Ha'i, gomennasai_!"). Maksudnya membuat gempar Gakupo yang _defenseless_ itu.

"?!" Gakupo seperti kaget karena gak kena frisbeenya mereka berdua.

"_Gusto Secret Bloodline Art : Gusto's Blessing_." Gakupo ternyata masih ketolong sama Winona yang masih bisa ngebuat benteng di hadapan Gakupo dari arena seberang.

"Xongek, Habisi dia!" Teriak Hiroki menyuruh-nyuruh Xongek.

"Enak aja lu nyuruh-nyuruh gua!" Kata Xongek yang mengeluarkan frisbee yang aslinya, (Hiroki : "Yang buat _Cross Technique_ frisbeenya bo'ongan?" | Kengo : "Yang itu pake _Copycat_." :D | Hiroki : -_-) lalu melempar frisbee itu ke arah punggung Gakupo yang sama-sekali gak kejaga.

"Kalo kalian pikir yang bisa _Haos Lightning_ cuma Kengo doang, kalian salah!_ Haos Lightning_!" Frisbeenya Xongek langsung ditutupin cahaya berwarna putih dan menghantam Gakupo dengan kecepatan cahaya, Lalu Gakupo memuntahin seluruh makanannya dan ber-nasib sama seperti Xongek dan Hiroki dan suara "IUUUUUUUH!" pun kembali terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan. (Luka : "Weh, author lagi seneng buat adegan muntah nih..." -_-)

PRIT PRIT PRIIIIT!

Tiba-tiba Meito yang dateng entah dari mana datengnya lagsung niup peluit pertanda pertandingan selesai.

"Yah, kalah ya?" Tanya Neru agak sedikit kecewa.

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Orang jurusnya aja pada jago-jago banget!" Bales Rui yang juga kecewa.

"Tapi _applause _dulu dong buat mereka bertiga!" Kata Kaito dan Toma yang udah kayak MC dadakan.

PLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPL OKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOK PLOKPLOKPLOKPLOKPLOK

"Yak, turnamennya bakal mulai besok dengan format tim sepuluh orang. Bersiaplah buat nanti!" Kata Kengo ngingetin perihal turnamen gaje yang bakal diadain besok.

...

...

...

"_NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII_?" Koor mereka semua panik.

**-VocaDorm-**

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 12 :

Turnamen Dodge-Frisbee dimulai!

"Engg, bener di sini tempatnya?"

"_Shiro no Kairin Maru_!"

"Tch!"

**Kengo : "**_**Yatta**_**. Chapter collab dengan adek saya akhirnya selesai juga!"**

**Xongek : *baca ulang* "Kenapa jadi gaje begini?"**

**Kengo : "Ya tanya lah sama makhluk itu!" *nunjuk Hiroki***

**Hiroki : "Lah, bukannya **_**nii-san **_**yang gaje?" *watados***

**Kengo : "Chapter depan mereka udah mulai turnamennya. Dan ini adalah turnamen tidak terduga!"**

**Hiroki : "Tuh kan, **_**nii-san **_**menggaje lagi." #ditabokKengo**

**Xongek : "Ummm, ya udah deh. Kami ucapin dulu terimakasih kepada Narukami Hiroki yang udah bersedia ber-collab-ria sama author paling abal sedunia."**

**Kengo : *muncul perempatan* "Ya udah deh, intinya..."**

**Kengo, Xongek, Hiroki : "MIND TO REVIEW?"**

**Kengo : "Lu berdua minta dihajar ya..." ***_**light aura **_**sambil masang ISG***

**Hiroki & Xongek : "KABUUUUUUUR!" *ngacir***

**All Chara : "Errr... Harap abaikan mereka bertiga." ***_**sweatdrop**_*****

**Last Minute Notes : Haaah, harusnya saya update ini hari Jum'at. Tapi saya kehujanan kemaren. Sekarang aja masih pusing. Tapi biarlah...  
**


	13. Chapter 12 : Dodge-Frisbee Tournament

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada_ typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa _Hikari Kengo_, yoroshiku…_

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gagal, humor garing ayam kremes (?), bahasa lu-gue dan aku-kamu (Awas, bukan AkuRoku ya... :D), bahasa gaul, gaje, ngaco, pendek, ngawur, kelewat aneh, segala unsur **_**yaoi**_** dan **_**yuri**_** (bila ada) hanyalah untuk hiburan semata, no pairing, **_**hints-hints**_** (kalo ada), ngawur tingkat dewa, dan saya bingung... #plak**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (fanmade). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**-VocaDorm-**

**Kengo : "Update!"**

**Neru : "Auuuuthor-**_**san**_**."**

**Kengo : "**_**Nani**_**?"**

**Neru : "Coba liat ini deh." *ngasih hape miliknya dengan muka inosen dan **_**dark aura**_*****

**Kengo : "E-emang kenapa?" *ngeliat layar hapenya sambil merinding gaje***

**Neru : "Ya... Nggak kenapa-napa sih. Cuma kok... Coba baca sendiri aja yang ini." *ngambil lagi hape itu dan diotak-atik lalu dikasih lagi***

**Kengo : "Hmmm..." *baca sebentar, lalu ambil ancang-ancang buat kabur***

**Neru : "Lu tanggung jawab gak?" *siap ngebantai Kengo dengan **_**dark aura**_** yang makin gelap***

**Kengo : "KABUUUUUUUR! TUYUL HAPE (?) NGAMUUUUK!" *ngacir sambil ngegeletakin hapenya gitu aja***

**Neru : "**_**Cho-chotto**_**!" *ngejar Kengo***

**Gakupo : "Kenapa sih, kok segitunya banget deh..." *mungut hapenya, lalu ngebaca isinya* "**_**Su-sugoi**_**!" ***_**nosebleed **_**akut***

**Xongek : "Lebih baik kita abaikan mereka semua. Kenapa Gakupo nosblit? Nanti saya jelasin! Oke, mulai!"**

**-VocaDorm-**

**Sebelumnya di VocaDorm...**

"_Sokomade da._" Ucap Gakupo dingin.

"Hikari-_sensei_! Ngapain _sensei _di sini?" Tanya Luka penasaran.

"_Nii-san_!" Kata bocah itu.

"Aah, _hisashiburi_. Monyet _yaoi_!" Sapa Hiroki yang sukses membuat Len ingin menonjok perut bocah itu.

"..._Chaos Blast_!"

"_NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII_?"

**-VocaDorm-**

Para penghuni VocaDorm segera meninggalkan VocaDorm dan pergi dengan segaram putih bergaris hitam untuk anak perempuan dan seragam hitam bergaris putih untuk anak laki-laki (Kengo : "Apa bedanya ya? Ya sudahlah..." | Xongek : "Dasar gila..." -_-). Mereka pun kaget saat sampai di area turnamen.

FYUUUUUUH

"Engg, bener di sini tempatnya?" Tanya Len heran.

"Iya. Harusnya..." Jawab Gumi yang juga keheranan.

"TAPI KENAPA MESTI DI SINI?!" Koor mereka semua. Kalian bisa tebak? Yap, mereka sekarang berada di depan VocaDemyx. XD

Akhirnya dengan tingkat _sweatdrop_ akut mereka masuk ke dalam lapangan sekolah mereka.

"_Youkoso_, _anata tachi_." Sambut sang wasit yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Xongek! #dihajarReaders

"Hikari-_sensei_. _Ohayou_." Sapa Miku dan Rin.

"_Ohayou mou_." Jawab Xongek.

"Tim-tim lain dimana? Ini turnamen kan?" Tanya Kaito sambil celingukan gaje.

"Ummm, turnamen sih turnamen. Tapi..." Ucapan Xongek ngegantung sambil ngelurin _smirk_ kecil selebar muka. (Xongek : "Lu kata selebar muka kecil, thor?!")

"_Masaka..._" Koor semuanya.

"Yap, turnamen ini cuma diisi oleh dua tim. Atau dalam kata lain, kalian semua." Jawab seseorang yang suaranya sudah mereka kenal.

.

.

.

"KALO GITU KENAPA LU SEBUT TURNAMEN, BAKAISER!" Koor semuanya yang membuat si 'Kaiser' tuli sesaat (Xongek : "Halo, ambulans. Bisa ke sini?")

"Ahaha, _gomen gomen_... Karena turnamennya mepet jadinya saya cepetin aja. Dan karena tim lain belum siap, mereka langsung saya diskualifikasi..." Jelas 'Kaiser'. Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop _ngedenger penjelasannya si 'Kaiser' sarap ini. XD

'_Anjrit, enteng banget kayaknya nge-dis tim lain_!' Semuanya ngebatin _sweatdrop_.

"Ya udahlah. Kita mulai final turnamen Dodge-frisbee I!" Kata 'Kaiser' sambil lempar frisbee ke atas. Lalu frisbeenya meledak dan mulai ada tulisan 'Welcome to Dodge-Frisbee Tournament I!' (Gakupo : "Lu kata malem tahun baruan thor pake kembang api segala? -_- | Kengo : "Biarin aja napa, dasar pacarnya Luka..." *tuna melayang ke wajah Kengo*)

**-VocaDorm-**

SKIP TIME

"Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Xongek ngasih aba-aba. Rei dan Luka yang ditunjuk jadi kapten masing-masing tim pun maju ke garis tengah untuk melaksanakan ritual (Readers : "Halah! Orang cuma suit doang!") suit yang dimenangkan oleh Luka. Xongek pun ngasih frisbeenya ke Luka dan dia bersiap melempar selagi menunggu Gakupo dan Rena yang lagi jalan ke belakang lapangan lawan masing-masing.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Xongek sambil nengok ke arah tim cewek. Mereka cuma ngangguk. Lalu Xongek noleh ke arah tim cowok dan ngangguk mantap.

"_HAJIME_!" Teriak Xongek memberi lampu hijau (?). Luka pun ngelempar frisbeenya ke arah Shiroumi.

"_Aero Tuna_!" Dengan segera frisbee yang dilempar Luka berubah jadi ikan tuna jejadian yang udah kayak pesawat tempur SU-14 (Xongek : "Emang masih ada ya pesawat SU-14?"). Shiroumi cuma diem gak bergeming dan ngebiarin frisbee tuna itu mengenai badannya.

DUAK!

"Shiroumi-_senshu_, _out!_" Kata Xongek selagi Shiroumi jalan ke luar lapangan. Gakupo pun pindah ke samping kiri arena cewek sedangkan Shiroumi di belakang arena cewek. Berhubung frisbeenya jatoh di arena cowok, jadi mereka sekarang bersiap ngelempar.

"Siap ya? Soalnya yang ini bakal sadis!" Teriak Len nakut-nakutin sebelum dia ngelempar frisbeenya. Anggota tim cewek pun bersiap.

"_Special Technique : Roadroller Mash_!" Setelah frisbee itu dilepas, benda itu berubah jadi _auto-pilot_ _roadroller_ yang ngincer semua pemain. Xongek tiba-tiba merinding gaje melihat _roadroller _absurd tersebut. (Xongek : "Iyalah! Orang lagi gak siap malah dituker tempat sama makhluk gaje itu!" *ngamuk gaje*)

"_WHAT THE_?!" Koor seluruh anggota tim cewek sambil ngacir gaje ke satu arah.

"Hah, hah. Winona, lu gak bisa ngehentiin _roadroller_ itu?" Tanya Gumi panik.

"Ya gak bisa lah! Kemaren aja peti mati gak bisa, apalagi _roadroller_! Kecuali ada bahan yang sedikit lebih padet untuk diperkuat sama jurus gua." Jawab Winona sambil terus lari.

"Sebentar... Ummm..." Gumi terus mikir siapa yang punya teknik dengan material yang lebih padet, lalu muncullah lampu petromak dari atas kepalanya.

"Oh iya, Kaiko-_chan_!" Gumi manggil Kaiko yang masih sibuk lari.

"_Nani_!" Jawabnya masih panik.

"Bisa gak lu _Cross Technique _kayak Hiroki-_san _sama Kengo-_san_?" Tanya Gumi ke Kaiko.

"Hemmm, mungkin aja! Sama siapa dulu?" Kaiko malah nanya balik.

"Nih, sama Winona!" Jawab Gumi sambil nunjuk si pendeta Gusto itu (Winona : "BUKAAAAN! Gua cuma jelmaannya doang!" | Kengo : "Sama aja kali." -_-)

"Bisa sih kalo sama Winona, oke!" Kata Kaiko semangat. Winona dan Kaiko pun berbalik lalu merentangkan tangan mereka ke depan.

"_Cross Technique : Glacier Barrier of Gusto_!" Es krim vanilla lembut berpadu dengan coklat belgia nik-#plak. Maksudnya es gleser bergabung dengan perisai angin khas keturunan Gusto dan membentuk es batangan dan menghalangi _roadroller_ gila nan absurd tersebut.

"Hah, hah. _Abunakatta_." Kata Miku dan Rin menghela napas lega.

"Neru-_senshu, out_!" Kata Xongek sambil nunjuk Neru. Anggota tim cewek yang lain cuma bisa menganga kaget.

"_Gomen, minna_. Rambut emang bagian dari tubuh kan?" Tanya Neru pasrah. Ujung rambutnya yang di_-side-tail_ juga cukup berantakan. Luka yang ngeliat ini cuma ngebelalakin matanya kaget.

"_Masaka,_ _roadroller_ tadi..." Kata Luka terbata-bata. Neru cuma ngengguk pelan.

"Yah, rambut gua kena sebelum Kaiko-_chan_ dan Winona-_san _sempet ngeluarin penghalangnya." Balasnya pelan sambil berjalan ke seberang sana. Miku lalu bersiap melempar frisbee yang kelihatannya mulai rada gaje itu.

"_Super Negi Super Strike Limited Edition_!" Empat pasang misil negi pun diluncurkan ke arah Kaito.

"Anjrit, misil beginian lagi?" Tanya Kaito panik. Akhirnya Kaito ngehindar kayak Tom Krus (Kengo : "Nama disamarkan untuk menjaga kerahasiaan." :D). Misil itu lalu kembali ngejar Kaito kayak anjing kelaperan. Lalu dari arah depan muncullah sang frisbee.

"Cilukba!" Teriak frisbeenya (?) itu yang jadi ada lobang membentuk kaya mata sama mulut dan menyebabkan kekagetan luar biasa dari Kaito.

.

.

.

"HWAAAAAAAAA! ADA HANTU FRISBEE GAJE! KABUUUUUUUR" Kaito lari-lari dikejar frisbeenya sambil teriak-teriak gaje. Yang lainnya cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ ngeliat tingkahnya Kaito yang makin hari makin _baka_. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kaito tadi bilang apa?

.

Loading...

.

Loading complete.

.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUR! HANTU FRISBEE BENERAN ADAAAA!" Koor seluruh peserta upaca-#plak. Maksudnya koor seluruh peserta dodge-frisbee, baik tim cewek maupun cowok, wasitnya, sampe-sampe si 'Kaiser' juga ikutan teriak-teriak gaje sambil muter-muter sekolahan. XD

Oke, abaikan skrip ngaco di atas.

Singkat kata, Kaito entah gimana berhasil nangkep frisbeenya tanpa kena misil _negi _dari Miku dan tanpa acara 'cilukba' dari sang hantu frisbee (?) ataupun acara _meet and greet _dengan nona Sadako (?). Lalu Kaito ngelempar frisbeenya.

"Makan nih! _Tsunami_!" Air bah pun datang menjemput para anggota tim cewek yang masih sedikit lengah. Semuanya yang ada di dalam area cewek pun tenggelam terseret arus, tapi frisbeenya melayang lurus ke depan.

"_Imada_, Shiroumi!" Teriak Gumiya sambil ngasih tanda. Shiroumi nangkep frisbee itu dan ngelempar frisbee itu ke dalam genangan air bah tersebut.

"_Shiro no Kairin Maru_!" Paus orca jejadian itupun muncul dari dasar laut lalu menelan semua anggota yang tersisa.

"_YATTA!_" Koor seluruh anggota cowok senang, tapi mereka tidak sadar kalo ada sesuatu nempel di kaki mereka.

"Semuanya, _out_! Pertandingan selesai!" Teriak Xongek sambil ngangkat satu tangannya kayak wasit.

.

.

.

"?!"

"_NANIII_?!" Koor semuanya.

"_Demo, nande_?" Tanya Toma penasaran.

"Oke, biar saya saja yang jelaskan. Xongek, tugasmu sudah selesai." Kata sang 'Kaiser' sambil maju ke arena. Xongek pun undur diri tidak lupa berpamitan pada seluruh peserta juga para readers sekalian #plak.

"Ekhem. Jadi pas Kaito ngeluarin air bahnya, Luka mulai nyiapin sesuatu yang akan kalian tau nanti." Katanya mulai menjelaskan. Yang lainnya cuma mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tapi Kaito memiringkan kepala karena dia _baka_ jadi dia gak ngerti #digorokKaito.

"Eeet ya, lu kelewat _baka _apa?" Tanya Akaito _sweatdrop_.

"Luka mulai ngelepasin 'sesuatu'-nya tepat saat paus orcanya Shiroumi ngelahap mereka semua. Oh iya, Kaito. Gak ada kata gak ngerti, kalo masih gak ngerti..." 'Kaiser' mulai menjelaskan lagi sambil ngeluarin '_light aura_' andalannya. Kaito cuma merinding gaje. Si 'Kaiser' pun kembali menjelaskan.

"Nah, untuk yang laki-laki yang masih di dalem area lapangan waktu seluruh tim cewek 'dibantai', harap liat kaki kalian!" Perintah 'Kaiser'. Toma, Rei, Gumiya, Akaito, Dell, Len, dan Akagane ngeliat ke kaki mereka lalu mati seketika karena serangan jantung #dibantaibersama. Maksudnya mereka lalu membelalakkan mata mereka karena kaget. Kaito yang bingung langsung celingukan sendiri, tapi gak berani terlalu banyak celingukan karena si 'Kaiser' masih siap dengan _light aura_-nya yang sangat terang.

"APAAN NIH?!" Koor mereka bertujuh. Mereka mendapati sesuatu seperti ikan kecil-kecil nempel di sekitar kaki mereka.

"_Souka_. Jadi karena gak ada yang bilang _back_ pas kejadian itu, semuanya dianggap keluar, bener 'kan?" Tanya Gumi ngeringkasin hasil analisisnya 'Kaiser'. Kaito yang gak bisa ngikutin arus pembicaraan gara-gara otaknya yang pentium seperempat tadinya pengen kabur dari tempat itu, tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena merasakan aura yang sangat silau sampe dia bilang "Silau men!". XD

"_NANDATOOOOOO_!" Koor semuanya (min Gumi). 'Kaiser' cuma ngangguk.

"_Sonotori_, dengan kata lain, kalian seri. Jadi, saya umumkan pemenang turnamen Dodge-Frisbee I adalah... TIDAK ADA! Mwehehehehehe..." Katanya sambil ketawa gaje. Yang lainnya mulai nyiapin berbagai macam barang. Mulai dari negi busuk, kulit jeruk, kulit pisang, _roadroller_ (?), wortel busuk, cabe busuk, tuna seger, botol sake, truk es krim, headphone, kaleng kopi, coklat s*lv*rq***n, buku gambar (?), tongkat pendeta Gusto (?), pemantik api, hape bekas, dan sate terong sisa tiga bulan yang lalu (?) untuk ditimpukin ke kepala sang 'Kaiser' yang terkenal sarap ini. Melihat _dark aura _dari dua puluh orang itu, 'Kaiser' bersiap ngambil ancang-ancang untuk ambil kaki seribu (?).

"KABUUUUUUUUUR!" Si 'Kaiser' pun lari sekuat tenaga. Lalu dua puluh orang itupun ngejar-ngejar si 'Kaiser' ini keliling VocaDemyx. XD

**T-B-C, dengan sangat tidak elitnya.**

Preview Chapter 13 :

Cerita seram di VocaDemyx.

"Eh, kalian tau gak legenda hantu di sini?"

"Hiiiy, kok makin lama makin serem..."

_Ding dong munen iaradao nega watanda sumureo edo suyong absa~_

**-VocaDorm-**

**Kengo : "Akhirnya turnamen gaje ini selesai, dengan SANGAT TIDAK ELITnya. **_**Next chapter,**_** VocaDemyx's Urban Legend!" *nebar spoiler***

**Xongek : "Hehehe, kayaknya bakal seru nih... *smirk* Oh iya thor, lu kok kayaknya nyaman banget diperban gitu."**

**Kengo : "Apa daya, kan gua yang nulis itu. Jadinya ya gua yang tanggung jawab."**

**Xongek : "Lagian lu ngebuat Neru di PaB jadi seduktif banget..." -_-**

**Kengo : "Ya sudahlah. Toh, gua liat di Z*r*Ch*n juga gambarnya Neru banyak yang begitu. Intinya..."**

**Xongek & Kengo : "MIND TO REVIEW?"**

**Last Minute Notes :  
**

**Denger-denger FFn mau ditutup ya? :O. Yang tau silahkan kasihtau saya doong... Oh iya, udah tau 'Phone and Bunny' buatan saya, kan? Itu mau dilanjutin apa didiscontinue? Saya lagi butuh pendapat anda!**


	14. Chapter 13 : VocaDemyx's Urban Legend

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada_ typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa _Hikari Kengo_, yoroshiku…_

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gagal, humor garing ayam kremes (?), bahasa lu-gue dan aku-kamu (Awas, bukan AkuRoku ya... :D), bahasa gaul, gaje, ngaco, pendek, ngawur, kelewat aneh, segala unsur **_**yaoi**_** dan **_**yuri**_** (bila ada) hanyalah untuk hiburan semata, no pairing, **_**hints-hints**_** (kalo ada), ngawur tingkat dewa, dan saya bingung... #plak**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (fanmade). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

.

**-VocaDorm-**

**Kengo : "Update..."**

**Xongek "Kenapa thor? Kok lemes banget?" :O**

**Kengo : "**_**Nah, nothing. Just a little remincising for what I'm up to**_**..."**

**Xongek : "Ah, **_**souka**_**. Ya udah deh, mending kita mulai ficnya!"**

**-VocaDorm-**

**Sebelumnya di VocaDorm...**

"_Youkoso_, _anata tachi_." Sambut sang wasit yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Xongek!

"_Masaka..._" Koor semuanya.

"_Sonotori_, dengan kata lain, kalian seri. Jadi, saya umumkan pemenang turnamen Dodge-Frisbee I adalah... TIDAK ADA! Mwehehehehehe..." Katanya sambil ketawa gaje.

**-VocaDorm-**

"Sialan tuh si 'Kaiser' sarap!" Kata Len masih kesel.

"Iya nih! Perusak suasana banget! Kalo mau buat kita semua menang aja napa? Gak perlu pake acara gituan segala!" Gerutu Meiko kesel juga. Kalo kalian tanya sekarang mereka ada di mana, mereka sedang ada di lantai bawah VocaDorm (bukan Underground-nya), berkumpul sambil nge-_rage_ gak jelas ke 'Kaiser' mereka. Sekarang bisa dibilang udah sore, jadi mereka udah ganti baju semua.

"Tapi gua masih penasaran. Kenapa kita gak ngebalikin sarung tangan ini?" Tanya Neru sambil nunjukin sarung tangan miliknya.

"Oh iya, bicara soal itu..." Yang lainnya juga mulai ngeliat sarung tangan gaje pemberian dari si 'Kaiser'.

"Ini ISG bisa dipake buat apaan lagi ya?" Tanya Rena sambil liatin sarung tangannya.

"Mungkin gak kalo ada maksud lain di balik sarung tangan ini?" Tebak Akagane.

.

.

.

"Ah, gaje nih! Udah ah! Gua ngemil dulu mending!" Kata Miku sambil ngambil _negi_ kesayangannya dari dalem kulkas. Sedangkan yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop _ngeliat tingkahnya Miku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?" Tanya Luka dari dalem pake toak kampung Konoha (?) #salahfandom.

"Ya ampun, bisa gak sih dibuka dulu pintunya baru nanya?!" Jawab yang di luar nyolot. Dengan berat hati dan perasaan yang nggak enak banget, Luka ngebuka pintunya. Terlihatlah seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam pendek beriris senada dengan t-shirt putih dan celana panjang berwarna krem.

"_Konbawa_, _minna_!" Sapa orang itu.

"_Konbawa_, _BaKaiser_!" Yang lainnya ngejawab sapaannya si 'Kaiser' dengan _dark aura _yang sangat gelap. Si 'Kaiser' cuma bisa merinding gaje ngeliat _dark aura_ dari seluruh penghuni alam kubur #plak, maksudnya dari seluruh penghuni VocaDorm.

"O-oy, santai aja. Panggil aja Kengo. Kan gua dateng ke sini dalem konteks berkunjung." Kata si 'Kaiser' (yang sekarang diketahui bernama Kengo) panik setengah mati sambil ngiasin tangannya ke depan.

"_HAAAA'I, BAKAKENGO_!" Koor seluruh penghuni mulai nyiapin berbagai macam barang.

"_Na-nani_? _Cho-chott_-Uagh!"

BUAK! BUK! JDEER! KABOOOM! BZZZZT! GROOAAAAARGH! MEOW (?)! KURI! (Xongek : "Wak, ada Kuriboh nyasar..." #salahfandom)

.

.

.

_May we skip this bloody scene, please_? *seperti biasa, pake nada donal bebek dan muka watados. :D*

"Auch!" Kata Kengo merintih kesakitan karena dibantai abis-abisan sama seluruh warga VocaDorm.

"Lagian sih, elunya gaje amat!" Kata Rui yang udah ilang keselnya.

"Haaah, oke oke deh. Gua minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi. Tapi sayangnya keputusan udah gak bisa diganggu gug-AAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

_Once again. May we skip this bloody scene_, _please_?

"Ck, gua cuma mau minta maaf doang gak boleh. Ya udahlah." Kata Kengo yang babak belur sambil jalan keluar.

"Lu pada gak kasian apa?" Tanya Rena khawatir.

"_Daijoubu_, kita kan cuma bercanda doang. Ya 'kan, _minna_!" Tanya Akaito ngeyakinin semuanya.

"Err, tapi kayaknya yang tadi agak keterlaluan deh." Tanya Rin _sweatdrop_. (Xongek : "Tumben, bukannya lu biasanya sadis?" #dilindes)

"Ah iya, daripada ngomongin yang tadi. Mending kita ngomong yang lain, gimana?" Kata Kaiko berusaha ngalihin pembicaraan.

"Ya udahlah. Bosen gua dengerin yang lain marah-marah melulu." Jawab Toma watados.

"Ada yang punya bahan pembicaraan gak nih?" Tanya Dell.

"Gimana kalo tentang rumor di VocaDemyx?" Kata Rei ngusulin.

"Yeee, rumor yang mana dulu nih? Yang doppel-Kiyo? Kalo itu kan kita semua udah pada tau." Tanya Kaito yang otaknya udah di-upgrade jadi pentium setengah (Kaito : "Itu nggak ngaruh, thor! *bantai Kengo*)

"Bukanlah, sekarang rumor tentang hantu cewek yang keliaran di sekitar Vocademyx." Jawab Rei sambil pasang muka '_you don't say, bro_?' ke Kaito.

"Oooh! Rumor yang itu ya?" Tanya Gakupo ngeyakinin. Rei cuma ngangguk.

"Eh, kalian tau gak legenda hantu di sini?" Tanya Rei sambil nanyain lima penghuni baru tersebut. Mereka cuma nggeleng pelan.

"Gakupo-_senpai _kalo tau ceritain aja." Usul Gumi gak sabaran.

"Jadi, dulu itu di VocaDemyx. Ada rumor kalo hantu cewek berambut _cream _dengan bola mata berwarna hitam dan irisnya berwarna merah darah. Dia itu ngincer orang-orang yang ada di sana pas malem-malem..." Gakupo mulai ngejelasin, dia selagi ngejelasin berusaha duduk di sebelah Luka. Katanya biar kalo dia takut meluknya meluk Gakupo #digaplokpaketuna.

"Terus?" Tanya Rui penasaran.

"...Konon katanya, VocaDemyx kekurangan guru gara-gara rumor aneh ini. Dan yang ada di VocaDemyx pas malem-malem sambil ngeringkuk di bawah meja kelasnya bakal dijadiin tumbal kepala buat hantu itu!" Gakupo mulai nakut-nakutin. Yang lainnya mulai merinding gaje.

"Hantu itu, dengan kapaknya, menggal kepala orang itu... Lalu kepalanya..." Yang lainnya mulai ketakutan.

"DIMAKAN SAMA DIA!" Teriak Gakupo untuk efek yang lebih bagus.

"KYAAAA!" Gakupo ngerasa dipeluk. Pertamanya Gakupo langsung mesem-mesem, tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia pas dia tau kalo yang meluk dirinya itu Kaito.

"Eh, lu apaan si meluk-meluk!" Kata Gakupo sambil ngegampar Kaito yang lagi asik-asiknya melukin Gakupo.

BUAK!

"_Itte..._ Gak usah gitu juga kali..." Kata Kaito sambil ngeraba perutnya yang dijadiin sarang buat kepalan tangannya Gakupo.

"Ya elunya juga sih. Tiba-tiba meluk-meluk kayak _uke _kesambet. (?)" Bales Gakupo kesel.

"Woy! Bisa dilanjutin gak nih?" Teriak Meiko yang lagi mabok (Kengo : "WHAT?! Mabok?!" #ditimpukbotolsake)

"Oh, oke." Kata Gakupo dan Kaito panik.

"Ehem, yaaa... Sebetulnya sih cuma itu doang yang gua tau." Kata Gakupo sambil garuk-garuk kakinya yang lagi gatel gara-gara banyak kutu airnya #hoek. Yang lainnya masih sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Gimana kalo malem ini kita uji nyali di sana?" Kata Len ngusulin.

"HEH! LU BARUSAN GAK DENGERIN APA?! LU MAU APA DIPENGGAL KAYAK DI SERVANT OF EVIL?!" Teriak Rin yang kaget plus bingung kenapa adek kembarnya ini keliatannya bolot banget.

"Eee, kita semua lah yang nyoba. Toh, nanti kalo beneran ada kan kita semua yang ilang ini." Kata Len watados, yang lainnya pun berunding.

.

.

.

"Nah, gimana. Mau pada ikut gak?" Tanya Len sekali lagi. Yang lainnya cuma ngangguk pelan.

"Oke! Nanti jam enam kita jalan ke VocaDemyx! Setuju?" Tanya Len semangat.

"Setujuuu..." Koor yang lain lemes.

**-VocaDorm-**

SKIP TIME

VocaDemyx, Main Gate, 18.30 WVX.

"Nah, sampe... Kita gimana nih ngebaginya?" Tanya Len.

"Bagi berdasarkan kelas aja." Usul Toma. Sontak yang kakak kelas langsung nimpuk dia pake cabe busuk, tuna seger, truk es krim, botol sake, dan terong busuk.

"Gila ya lu! Mendingan lu berlima ikut kita aja deh!" Kata Luka ngajakin lima bocah baru itu.

"Psst, gimana nih?" Tanya Shiroumi sambil ngajak keempat sahabatnya itu untuk berunding.

.

.

.

"Lu ikut kemana?" Tanya Len dan Luka barengan.

"Ehhh, kita ikut sama Luka-_senpai _aja." Jawab Rena.

"Oh, ya udah. Kalian mending ke RKX sekarang. Kita bakal jalan ke RKXI." Kata Luka sambil jalan ke arah RKXI, Len dan gerombolannya pun langsung mengarah ke RKX.

**-VocaDorm-**

VocaDemyx, RKX, 19.00 WVX.

"Nah, gimana nih jadinya?" Tanya Gumiya.

"Ya kita ngeringkuk di bawah meja masing-masing aja." Kata Len sambil ngeringkuk di bawah jembatan Anco-#plak, maksudnya di bawah mejanya.

.

.

.

**-VocaDorm-**

VocaDemyx, RKXI, 19.00 WVX

"Oke, jadi kita tinggal ngeringkuk di sini aja kan?" Tanya Meiko sambil ngeringkuk.

"Iya. Dan Gakupo, lu ngapain di belakang gua?" Tanya Luka yang nyadar kalo Gakupo tepat di belakangnya.

"Hehehe..." Dia pun beranjak ke mejanya sendiri dan ngeringkuk di bawahnya.

"Lah kita?" Tanya Winona yang gak tau mesti ngeringkuk di mana.

"Ya lu pada ngeringkuk di mana aja kek, kan masih banyak mejanya." Jawab Akaito yang udah ngeringkuk. Kaito? Dia masih ngeproses kata 'ngeringkuk' itu mesti kayak gimana #ditimpukeskrim.

**-VocaDorm-**

VocaDemyx, RKX, 19.30 WVX.

"Brrr, kok jadi dingin ya?" Tanya Rui.

"Mau kupelukin?" Tanya Rei.

"Diem ah, orang lagi uji nyali juga!" Kata Gumi motong acara _twincest_-nya ReiRui.

_Ding dong munen iaradao nega watanda sumureo edo suyong absa~_

"Psst, lu pada tadi denger kayak suara nyanyian gak?" Tanya Neru masih ngeringkuk.

"Eh, iya juga ya. Tapi apaan?" Tanya Rin mulai merinding gaje.

_Ding dong nega duwa ata osola baasa sueja kiju raia noita~_

"Anjrit, kenapa makin kenceng musiknya?" Tanya Dell makin panik.

"Iya nih..." Jawab Kaiko ketakutan.

_Koko subaraoni kaekoiga~_

GREEEEK!

"Ketemu kalian semua..." Kata seorang gadis yang memegang kapak itu dengan suara pelan.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**-VocaDorm-**

Meanwhile, at RKXI...

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh, teriakan siapa tuh?!" Tanya Akagane kaget ngedenger suara teriakan dari luar.

"Hiiiy, kok makin lama makin serem..." Kata Gakupo dengan nada banci.

"Diem lu, banci taman lawang!" Kata Luka sambil berusaha konsentrasi.

"Luka-_senpai_ ngapain?" Tanya Winona penasaran.

"Gak tau cuma perasaan aja, tapi tadi gua denger suara nyanyian." Jawab Luka.

_Toc toc bako na te wata durawa ione ora yono bashi a nuige~_

"Eh, suara apaan tuh?!" Tanya Akaito kaget.

"Entar, kok kayak suara orang lagi nyanyi?" Tanya Meiko panik.

_Ding dong yo miite~_

"Suaranya makin kenceng!" Teriak Toma makin panik

"Haaaa, ampuni saya!" Teriak Kaito takut.

GREEEEK!

"Ketemu kalian semua..." Lagi-lagi si gadis berkapak ini muncul. Sekarang dia berada di depan pintu RKXI dan sedang berjalan perlahan menuju mereka semua.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"_Omae tachi naze koko ni iru no_?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sedikit bariton dan sangat dikenal oleh mereka bersepuluh.

"KENGO!" Koor mereka bersepuluh.

"_Chotto_, dia siapa?" Tanya Kengo sambil menunjuk gadis berkapak itu.

"Heehee... Jadi kau 'Kaiser of Light' itu ya? Hmhmhm..." Gadis itu lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Hoi, _matte_!" Sayang, gadis tersebut sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Kengo ke sepuluh anak tersebut. Mereka semua ngangguk pelan.

"Gimana keadaan Len dan yang lain?" Tanya Gakupo dan Kaito.

"Mereka gak apa-apa, kayaknya cuma pingsang karena syok doang. Lagipula, kenapa kalian di sini?" Kata Kengo ngalihin pertanyaan.

"Sebetulnya kami di sini untuk uji nyali." Jawab Akaito jujur.

"Uji nyali?" Tanya Kengo meyakinkan. Akaito lalu ngangguk pelan.

"Haah, kalian ini... Lebih baik kalian cepat pulang, besok masih hari minggu 'kan? Lebih baik kalian beristirahat." Kata Kengo menyarankan mereka untuk cepat pulang.

"_Arigatou_, _demo nande_?" Tanya Luka kurang yakin.

"Yah, kalian berada dalam tanggungjawab ku selama kalian tinggal di VocaDorm. Lain kali jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh lagi." Katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

'_Emangnya yang tadi pagi lu bilang gak aneh?!' _ Batin semuanya _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

**-VocaDorm-**

Besoknya di VocaDorm...

Len bangun di sebuah kamar yang nampaknya tidak begitu asing di matanya. Ruangan berwarna _sky blue_.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya Gakupo yang membawa seperangkat alat mandi.

"_Koko wa_?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Ini di VocaDorm. Kengo-_san _membopong kalian semua ke sini." Kata Gakupo ngejelasin.

"_Souka_." Len mulai bangkit duduk.

"Kapok ah gua uji nyali lagi." Katanya lagi. Gakupo cuma menghela nafas kecil.

"Haah, Kengo-_san _juga udah gak bolehin kegiatan begituan lagi." Bales Gakupo.

"Katanya Kengo-_san _juga lagi nyari siapa hantu ini." Kata Toma yang dateng dari balik badannya Gakupo.

"Udahlah, gak usah dibahas lagi!" Kata Len pusing.

"Oke deh. Nih, tangkep!" Kata Toma sambil ngelempar pisang dan disambut oleh Len.

"Hehehe, tengkyu!" Kata Len sambil ngupas pisangnya.

Yang lainnya pun mulai bangun. Toma, Luka, Gakupo, Rena, Shiroumi, Winona, Kaito, Meiko, Akaito, dan Akagane ngejelasin sedikit-sedikit tentang kejadian tadi malem...

"Tapi untung aja kepala kita gak kepenggal ya." Kata Gumi lega.

TOK TOK TOK

"_Ha'i, tadaima_!" Luka buru-buru ke bawah.

KRIEEEET

"Ah, Kengo-_san_. Dan siapa itu?" Tanya Luka setelah menyapa Kengo.

"Bisa tolong panggilin semuanya ke sini? Kayaknya kita nemu pelakunya." Kata Kengo sambil nyuruh Luka untuk manggil temen-temennya.

.

.

.

"Oke, perkenalin diri dulu sekarang." Kata Kengo sambil menyuruh gadis berambut _cream _yang dari tadi berada di belakangnya.

"_Hajimemashite_, _watashi wa _Mayu._ Yoroshiku_." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Oke, sekarang saya tanya. Kamu ngapain kemaren malem di VocaDemyx?" Tanya Kengo ke gadis yang bernama Mayu itu. Yang lainnya kaget.

"_Etto_, kita enaknya mulai dari mana ya..." Kata Mayu bingung.

"Hmmm, orang-orang bilang kalo aku ini punya penyakit 'kepribadian ganda'. Satunya adalah diriku yang sekarang, dan satu lagi adalah yang tadi malam. Entah kenapa sisi ini selalu bangkit pas malem dateng, lalu tubuhku seperti kehilangan kendali." .

"Hooo, kalo begitu ceritanya semuanya jadi jelas." Kata Meiko.

"Dan bagaimana dengan lagu itu?" Tanya Neru lagi.

"Kalau lagunya mungkin berasal dari sini." Katanya sambil menunjukkan aPhon berwarna putih persis seperti milik Dell.

"_Souka_..." Kata Rei manggut-manggut.

"Lalu bola matamu?" Tanya Gakupo lagi.

"_Ara_, ini?" Tanya Mayu sambil nunjukkin sepasang kontak lens dengan warna abnormal. Yang lainnya langsung jatoh ala anime.

"_Gomennasai _karena telah ngelakuin yang enggak-enggak!" Katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Toh salah kami juga dateng ke sana malam-malam." Kata Len nggak enak.

"Sudahlah, Mayu-_san_. Kau nanti yakin ingin masuk ke VocaDemyx?" Tanya Kengo lagi. Mayu hanya menggangguk mantap.

"HEH!" Koor seluruhnya. (min Kengo & Mayu)

"Sudah sudah, ada panci bakar spesial (?) tuh!" Kata Kengo. Yang lainnya pun ngambil pancinya dan dimakan begitu aja. XD

"Mayu, kalo kamu beneran masuk ke VocaDemyx, kau harus punya nama keluarga. Nah, nama keluargamu apa?" Tanya Kengo ke Mayu.

"Aku... gak punya keluarga." Katanya pelan. Kengo cuma menghela nafas.

""Ekhem, _minna_. Ada yang mau usul buat nama marganya Mayu?" Tanya Kengo ke seluruh penghuni VocaDorm. Yang lainnya malah ngacangin Kengo sambil makan panci (Xongek : "Ini semua pada _baka _atau gimana sih?!" -_-)

"WOY! LU PADA DENGERIN GUA NAPA?!" Tanya Kengo sambil ngeluarin _light aura_-nya.

"_Ha-ha'i_!" Yang lainnya langsung diem.

"Hnnn, gimana kalo awalannya 'Ki'?" Tanya Neru.

"'Ha'?" Kata Gakupo ngelanjutin.

"Gimana kalo diakhirin dengan 'Ru'?" Tanya Gumiya.

"'Kiharu'?" Tanya Kengo gak yakin, tapi dia ngeliat matanya Mayu yang udah '_blink-blink_'.

"Ya sudahlah..." Kata Kengo sambil ngehela nafas kecil.

"Mayu, besok kamu harus siap-siap kan? Gimana kalo kamu sekarang tinggal dulu di sini?" Kata Kengo menyarankan.

"Eh, _hontou_?!" Kata Mayu senang. Kengo cuma ngangguk.

"_YATTA_!" Katanya sambil lompat-lompat gaje.

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 14 :

Kejutan!

"_Watashi wa _Kiharu Mayu_ desu_, _yoroshiku minna_!"

"_Aneue_!"

"Gadis merah itu..."

**Kengo : "Whew, chapter tiga belas update juga... Perasaan cepet banget ya waktu berlalu..."**

**Xongek : "Iya ya... Dan kenapa dengan marganya Mayu?"**

**Kengo : "Tapi **_**gomen **_**ya kalo malah melenceng ke horror sama friendship... Kalo masalah itu, **_**hi-mi-tsu~**_**"**

**Xongek : "Bilang aja thor kalo mau promosi. Biarpun begitu..."**

**Kengo & Xongek : "MIND TO REVIEW?"**

**Last Minute Notes :  
**

**Uhh, apa ya... Oh iya, _gomen_ karena baru update hari ini. Badai besar (?) baru melanda soalnya. Jadinya gak bisa sesuai jadwal. Tapi biarin ajalah, yang penting update kan? :D**


	15. Chapter 14 : KEJUTAN

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada_ typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa _Hikari Kengo_, yoroshiku…_

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gagal, humor garing ayam kremes (?), bahasa lu-gue dan aku-kamu (Awas, bukan AkuRoku ya... :D), bahasa gaul, gaje, ngaco, pendek, ngawur, kelewat aneh, segala unsur **_**yaoi**_** dan **_**yuri**_** (bila ada) hanyalah untuk hiburan semata, no pairing, **_**hints-hints**_** (kalo ada), ngawur tingkat dewa, dan saya bingung... #plak**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (fanmade). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

.

**-VocaDorm-**

**Kengo : "Updaaaaaaate!" #dihajarmassa**

**Xongek : "Ya, ya. Mendingan kita mulai aja ceritanya!"**

**-VocaDorm-**

**Sebelumnya di VocaDorm...**

"_Konbawa_, _BaKaiser_!" Yang lainnya ngejawab sapaannya si 'Kaiser' dengan _dark aura _yang sangat gelap.

"HEH! LU BARUSAN GAK DENGERIN APA?! LU MAU APA DIPENGGAL KAYAK DI SERVANT OF EVIL?!" Teriak Rin yang kaget plus bingung kenapa adek kembarnya ini keliatannya bolot banget.

"'Kiharu'?" Tanya Kengo gak yakin.

**-VocaDorm-**

VocaDorm, 05.30 WVX.

Para warga VocaDorm plus Mayu yang disuruh nginep sama Kengo mulai berdatangan ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil jatah sarapan mereka. Roti manis yang isinya bermacem-macem. Mulai dari isi daun bawang, jeruk, pisang, coklat, salad, cabe, es krim, terong, tuna, whipped cream, antenna hape (?), dan saya bingung. :D

"Oh iya, ada yang liat Mayu gak?" Tanya Neru celingukan sambil makan roti isi antena hape (?) miliknya dan menimbulkan bunyi 'KRAUS KRAUS' (Kengo : "Oooh, pantes selama ini saya dapet tagihan roti spesial, tauknya roti isi... Antena Hape?" *bingung sendiri*)

"Tauk deh, tadi kayaknya masih di kamar deh." Jawab Kaiko sambil memakan roti isi es krim miliknya.

"Tapi tadi gua selesai mandi udah gak ada orangnya. Gua pikir udah di bawah. Eh, tauknya gak ada..." Balas Neru celingukan.

"_Ohayou_!" Kata Kengo ngedobrak pintu VocaDorm yang tidak bersalah.

"Ah, _Ba_Kaiser ternyata." Kata Gumiya yang nggak keliatan sama sekali ekspresi kagetnya.

"Oh iya, Mayu dimana ya kalo boleh tau?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Mayu? Oh, dia lagi tes di VocaDemyx bersama dua orang lainnya." Jawab Kengo santai. Kaiko cuma ngangguk paham.

"Siapa aja emang yang dites?" Tanya Rin.

"_Sorewa himitsu da, _tapi yang jelas dua orang kelas X dan satu orang kelas XI!" Jawab Kengo lagi. Lalu para kakak kelas mulai loncat-loncat gak jelas kayak orang gila #dihajarmassa.

"YEEE! AKHIRNYA ADA MURID BARU JUGA DI KELAS KITA!" Koor Kaito, Luka, Akaito, Meiko, dan banci terong #ditebas.

"BERISIK!" Koor yang lain.

"Aaah, udah napa!" Kata Kengo ngeleraiin adu bacot antara kakak kelas dan adek kelas ini.

"Oke, itu aja dari saya. _Jaa na_, _minna_!" Kengo pun langsung keluar lewat jendela (?). Eh, tunggu dulu... Jendela?

PRAAAANG!

"WOY! DASAR _BA_KAISER AUTIS! LIAT-LIAT DONG KALO KELUAR!" Koor seluruh penghuni.

"Hoi! Jangan samain gua sama Tobi si anak autis itu!" Teriak Kengo dari luar bangunan antik VocaDorm.

"UAAA!"

.

.

.

'Pasti orang itu udah dibantai sama Tobi...' Batin seluruh penghuni _sweatdrop_ #salahfandom.

**-VocaDorm-**

VocaDemyx, RKX, 07.00 WVX.

"Siapa ya satu lagi anak barunya?" Tanya Dell ke dirinya sendiri.

"Mayu, 'kan?" Jawab Len nebak-nebak.

"Bukaaan, maksudnya yang satu lagi. Selain Mayu kan nanti ada satu orang lagi yang masuk ke sini." Kata Dell. Len cuma belagak topeng monyet #dilindes. (Kengo : "_Chotto_, kenapa saya jadi ketularan Hiroki?" :D #ditabokHiroki)

GREEEK

Suara yang sangat khas di kalangan penghuni seluruh kelas. Apalagi kalo bukan suara pintu dibuka. Seorang guru berambut _strawberry-blonde_ yang panjangnya gak ketolongan kayak mbak Kunti pun masuk ke kelas diikuti dengan sosok familiar yang mereka semua (min SeeWoo) kenali kemaren.

"_Minna, _hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata IA sambil menyingkir. (Xongek : "Wah, IA mulai dapet wibawa seorang guru nih!")

"_Watashi wa _Kiharu Mayu_ desu_, _yoroshiku minna_!" Kata gadis yang tidak lain adalah Mayu. Sekelas (min SeeWoo) pun _sweatdrop_ seketika.

'Dia beneran pake marga itu?!' Batin seluruh penghuni kelas (min SeeWoo) _sweatdrop _kuadrat.

"Nah, Kiharu-_san._ Kau bisa duduk di belakang Shippei-_kun_." Kata IA sambil menunjuk satu pasang bangku di belakang Akagane. Mayu pun langsung berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk.

"_Dakedo, minna._ Karena kedatangan satu murid baru itu udah _mainstream_, jadi kita kedatangan satu LAGI murid baru. Silahkan masuk dan langsung perkenalkan dirimu." Kata IA memanggil seseorang dari luar.

.

'Siapa gerangan?' Tanya Dell dalem hati.

.

'Orangkah, atau monyet kayak adek gua?' Tanya Rin dalem hati. Len bersin entah kenapa. XD

.

'Cowok atau cewek?' Tanya Kaiko dalem hati. Ternyata walau sejarah keluarga Shion itu _baka _semua, Kaiko masih normal! *digeplak Shion Family yang lain*

.

Seorang cowok berambut _golden-blonde _pendek dengan headphone bertengger di lehernya masuk ke dalam kelas. Begitu dia melihat penghuni kelas, dia langsung kaget.

"_Aneue_!" Teriak orang itu sambil menunjuk Neru. Yang lainnya (min Neru, plus IA) cuma ber-'heh'-ria mendengar teriakan si bocah kuning ini.

"Nero! Elu ngapain di sini?!" Tanya Neru heran sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bocah kuning itu dengan nistanya. :D

"Ya gua sekarang sekolah di sini lah!" Jawab bocah yang diketahui bernama Nero itu. Bocah itu lalu berdehem kecil.

"Ekhem, _ore wa _Akita Nero. _Yoroshiku minna_!" Kata Nero memperkalkan dirinya di depan khalayak rakyat untuk mempromosikan diri dalam pilpres tahun ke-#plak.

"Ehehe. Oke, Akita-_kun_ bisa duduk di sebelah Kiharu-_san_ di sana." Lagi-lagi IA menunjuk sebuah bangku di belakang Akagane yang sekarang sudah ditempati satu orang. Kadang saya sendiri mikir, IA ini biro jodoh atau apa? #dibuangkeMerkurius

Nero berjalan ke kursi yang sudah ditempati Mayu. Lalu ia menyodorkan tangannya.

"_Ore wa _Akita Nero, _yoroshiku_..." Kata Nero dengan berbekal muka temboknya.

"_A-ano, watashi wa..._" Belum sempet Mayu nyelesaiin omongannya, bola mata Mayu berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Pasti kalian tau dong apa yang bakalan terjadi... :D

"..._anata no korosu..._" Lanjutnya sambil ngeluarin kapak miliknya. Semuanya langsung bergidik ngeri ngeliat reaksi Mayu yang keterlaluan.

"Kiharu-_san_, _yamenasai_. Kalo nggak saya lempar ke Merkurius (?) lho!" Ancam IA. Yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop_ ngedenger ancemannya IA.

Meanwhile, di koridor RKXI...

"Err, kenapa _sensei_ terlihat lebih muda dari saya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah di-_ponytail_ pendek seleher ke seorang bocah (?) berambut hitam pendek yang sedang membawa buku-buku pelajaran. Apa dia guru? :D #ditabokXongek

"Yaaaah, anggaplah aku guru 'spesial' di sini. Dan biasakan dirimu, anak-anak di sini rata-rata sarap semua." Kata sang _sensei_ dengan wejangan khasnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

GREEEK

Saat pintu kelas dibuka, acara 'bantai terong master' dan 'buka aib si maniak cabe' pun terhenti saat bocah itu membuka pintu RKXI.

"_Ohayou_!" Sapanya ramah.

"_Ohayou mou, sensei_!" Koor seluruh kelas. Reaksi seluruh kelas ngeliat gadis merah bermacam-macam. Ada yang menyambut baik, ada yang langsung bisik-bisik, ada yang langsung nosblit, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya.

"_Namae wa _CULnoza DiPegrio. Tapi bisa dipanggil Karu. _Yoroshiku_..." Katanya dengan logat yang sedikit asing di telinga mereka. Seperti logat orang Eropa.

"Karu-_san_ merupakan murid pindahan yang baru pindah dari Italia, jadi kalau dia perlu bantuan tolong dibantu."

"_Ha'i_!" Koor seluruh kelas.

"Hrm..." Gakupo terlihat sedang mikir keras.

"Kenapa lu?" Tanya Kaito yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gadis merah itu... Kayaknya pernah liat deh..." Jawab Gakupo sambil masang pose mikir.

"Kalo dipikir-pikir iya juga ya, kayak orang yang di majalah yang elu..." Kaito mulai melanin suaranya.

"Yang ini?" Kata Gakupo sambil nunjukkin tasnya dan ngeluarin satu majalah playboy dengan gadis yang mirip seperti CUL sebagai covernya.

"Nah! Yang it..." Tanpa Kaito dan Gakupo sadari, sang guru sedang men-_deathglare_ samurai terong dan bocah idiot itu.

"Kamui-_san_, Shion-_san_. Ikut saya ke ruang guru! Bawa tas kalian juga!" Tegurnya keras. Gakupo dan Kaito pun dengan pasrah ngebawa tas mereka keluar sambil diikuti oleh Xongek. Alasan mereka gak ngelawan? Mereka juga pernah dihukum kayak gini dengan _light aura _yang (menurut mereka) sangat menyeramkan dan ngeliat _light aura _yang lebih parah dari Kengo. Jadi, daripada penglihatan ilang, mereka lebih milih untuk segera ngaku.

"Dasar ya, duo _hentai_..." Kata Luka sambil geleng-geleng kepala sambil ngeliatin nasib duo _hentai _yang sekarang digiring ke polsek setempat (?) untuk digeledah. Saat digiring keluar kelas, majalah yang tadi terjatuh dari tasnya Gakupo. Lalu Xongek memungut majalah haram tersebut dan melihatnya sebentar.

"Karu-_san_, bisa ikut saya?" Tanya Xongek. Akhirnya si gadis merah yang baru duduk itupun harus berdiri lagi.

.

.

.

Di ruang guru...

"Ini gambar kamu?" Tanya Xongek sambil nunjukkin majalah haram yang dia sita dari Gakupo. CUL lalu memperhatikan majalah itu sebentar.

"Itu bukan saya, _sensei_!" Kata CUL protes.

"Terus kalo bukan kamu ini siapa? Orang jelas ada nama kamu kok di situ." Bales Xongek.

"Gini, _sensei_. Nama 'Culnoza' itu bukan nama langka di Italia. Di situ emang ditulis 'Culnoza', tapi coba liat sebelahnya. Marganya beda." Bales CUL gak mau kalah, akhirnya Xongek mau nggak mau ngebandingin tulisan di majalah itu dengan biodatanya. Tak lama Xongek hanya ketawa garing.

"Eh, ehehe... Maaf udah mikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas, saya masih ada urusan dengan pasangan _yaoi _ini." Kata Xongek santai. Lalu muncul urat-urat kepala dari kepala Gakupo dan Kaito. CUL lalu berjalan keluar ruang guru, dan Xongek mulai bersiap memberi pelajaran pada pasangan _yaoi _ini #ditebas #digorok.

SKIP TIME...

**-VocaDorm-**

VocaDorm, Lantai 1, 17.00 WVX.

Di ruang tamu sudah terlihat para penghuni mulai masuk ke VocaDorm. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran si duo _yaoi_ ini #digeplak.

_You've got mail~_

Seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang ngamatin CCTV langsung ngambil hapenya dan ngeliat siapa yang nge-SMS dia.

_Hari ini ku'pinjam' dulu pasangan yaoi di VocaDorm. Nanti jam enam sore pasti balik mereka berdua, kalo gak balik paling mereka lagi ber-'yaoi'-ria._

Bocah itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia ngeliat ke bagian atas tempat nama pengirim.

_Xongek_.

Bocah itupun langsung ketawa gaje. XD

**-VocaDorm-**

Back at VocaDemyx...

Terlihatlah seorang idiot biru pecinta es krim dan banci samurai HEA! *nyanyi Dancing Samurai #plak*. Mereka sedang menyapu lapangan sekolah karena insiden di atas yang males saya ketik lagi #dihajar.

"Ah, pake ketauan lagi." Kata Kaito lemes.

"Ya elunya juga sih, nunduknya keterlaluan!" Bales Gakupo kesel.

"HEH! Kan lu tau sendiri mata gua rada burek!" Bales Kaito gak mau kalah. (Kengo : "Kalo burek besihin pake soonlight..." #plak!)

"Lagian lu ngapain sih bawa-bawa gituan ke sekolah? Sama Luka aja lu udah takut! Gimana sama _nobody_-nya si _Ba_Kaiser?" Tanya Kaito heran.

"...Nggak tau, tadi tiba-tiba aja ada di tas gua." Jawab Gakupo sambil nyengir kudanil (?). Kaito garuk-garuk tanah.

"Lu kalo mau 'kunjungan' ke ruang guru mah sendiri aja kali, nggak usah ngajak-ngajak!" Kata Kaito sambil nyiapin sapunya untuk bertanding kendo (?).

"Ooooh, lu mau ngajakin..." Bales Gakupo sambil nyiapin sapunya sebagai pedang kayu dadakan.

"_Dancing Samurai _(?), HEAAAAA!"

BRAK! BRUK! DAK! DOK! PLUOK! TOWEWEWEW! KURI (?)! (Xongek : "Dari kemaren ada aja ya Kuriboh nyasar..." -_- #salahfandom)

Lebih baik kita abaikan dua makhluk _yaoi_ ini ber-'perang'-ria...

**-VocaDorm-**

VocaDorm, Lantai 1, 18.00 WVX.

"Kemana sih Gakupo-_senpai _ sama Kaito_-senpai_?" Tanya Miku. (Kengo : "Cieee, Miku nyariin Kaito..." #ditimpuknegi)

"_Konbawa_!" Siapakah yang dateng... Apakah GakuKai... Saya ucapkan SELAMAT, anda salah bila menjawab itu GakuKai.

"_Konbawa mou, _Kengo." Koor yang lain.

"Oh iya, Gakupo-_senpai _sama Kaito-_senpai_ di mana?" Tanya Miku.

"Oh, Gakupo sama Kaito ya? Sebentar, sekarang jam..." Kata Kengo celingukan nyari jam dinding.

"Jam enam sore." Bales Luka sambil nunjuk jam dinding di Tartarus (?) #salahfandom. (Xongek : "_Chotto_, bukannya Tartarus cuma bisa nunjukkin jam dua belas malem ya?")

"Jam enam ya? Katanya mereka lagi dihukum sama Xongek. Dan Xongek bilang kalo jam enam mereka belum balik mereka berarti lagi ber-_'yaoi_'-ria." Jawab Kengo watados. Miku dan Luka pun ngambil ISG-nya masing-masing dan memegang _negi_ dan tuna seger dari laut.

Lima menit kemudian...

"_Tadaima_..." Koor Gakupo dan Kaito yang udah babak belur. Dan di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah Luka dan Miku dengan _dark aura_ yang sangat gelap, tuna seger/_negi_, dan ISG yang terpasang mantab di tangan mereka.

"Gakupo.../Kaito-_senpai..._" Kata Luka dan Miku sambil ngedeketin Gakupo dan Kaito yang udah babak belur.

BRAK! BRUK! DAK! DOK! PLUOK! TOWEWEWEW! KURI (?)! (Xongek : "Serius deh! Dari mana nih Kuriboh bisa nyasar ke sini ..." -_- #salahfandom)

.

.

.

_May we skip this bloody scene, please_?

"Tak kusangka! Ternyata Kaito-_senpai_ yang polos dinodai sama Gakupo-_senpai_." Kata Miku mendramatisir. (Kengo : "Hoi, Miku. Coba lu liat Special Chapter 1 deh, Kaito emang udah ketularan mesum..." #digorokKaito) Gakupo dan Kaito yang udah babak belur kuadrat (?) cuma saling pandang nggak ngerti. Lalu mereka keinget apa yang terjadi di VocaDemyx.

FLASHBACK ON!

_VocaDemyx, Ruang Guru, 17.15 WVX._

"_Hah, tinggal lapangan doang nih..." Kata Kaito sambil jalan ke luar ruang guru. Gakupo pun ngekor Kaito, tapi berhenti pas dia ngeliat hapenya Xongek yang kegeletak gitu aja._

"_Siapa yang di-SMS sama Hikari-sensei sore-sore gini ya?" Tanya Gakupo kepo. Lalu dia ngeliat isi hapenya Xongek tanpa izin dari yang berpunya. Setelah beberapa lama dia ngebaca SMS tanda bahaya dari hapenya Xongek, dia manggil Kaito untuk ngebaca isi SMS-nya. Kaito mulai ngebaca isinya._

"_...Ya udah, cepetlah!" Kata Kaito ngajak Gakupo keluar._

"_Semoga aja Kaiser gila itu gak nyebar ke mana-mana." Kata Gakupo penuh harap, lalu keluar ke lapangan._

FLASHBACK OFF!

"Sialan. Mana tuh si Kengo?!" Tanya Gakupo dan Kaito barengan. Luka dan Miku pun menunjuk Kengo yang sudah dipenuhi oleh _light aura_ plus ISG miliknya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Problem?" Tanya Kengo sambil meregangkan tangannya. Gakupo dan Kaito cuma merinding gaje. _Poor you_...

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 15 :

Murid-murid baru berdatangan ke VocaDorm.

"Oh iya, Neru. Bisa kita bicara sebentar bicara sebentar?"

"He?! Sepuluh?!"

"Hehehe... Karena ToD udah terlalu mainstream... Jadi kita main..."

**Kengo : "Haaah, selesai juga! Heem, saya emang rencana nambahin sepuluh character lagiii!" *ditabok karena kebanyakan character***

**Xongek : "Hush! Nanti aja kalo mau nyebar spoiler! Dan kenapa dengan CUL?"**

**Kengo : "Eh, CUL ya? Kalo itu karena bajunya di desain charanya dia yang baru! Terlalu frontal. Dan jadilah gini hasilnya." #dihajarmassa**

**Xongek : "Haaah... Intinya..."**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	16. Chapter 15 : Takdir

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada_ typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa _Hikari Kengo_, yoroshiku…_

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gagal, humor garing ayam kremes (?), bahasa lu-gue dan aku-kamu (Awas, bukan AkuRoku ya... :D), bahasa gaul, gaje, ngaco, pendek, ngawur, kelewat aneh, segala unsur **_**yaoi**_** dan **_**yuri**_** (bila ada) hanyalah untuk hiburan semata, no pairing, **_**hints-hints**_** (kalo ada), ngawur tingkat dewa, dan saya bingung... #plak**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (fanmade). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**-VocaDorm-**

**Kengo : "Fyuh! Update juga! Saya rada keteteran akhir-akhir ini! Jadi maklumin aja kalo makin lama makin gak jelas... Oke, **_**story... START**_**!"**

**-VocaDorm-**

"_Watashi wa _Kiharu Mayu_ desu_, _yoroshiku minna_!" Kata gadis yang tidak lain adalah Mayu.

"_Aneue_!" Teriak orang itu sambil menunjuk Neru.

"Gakupo.../Kaito-_senpai..._" Kata Luka dan Miku sambil ngedeketin Gakupo dan Kaito yang udah babak belur.

**-VocaDorm-**

Sabtu sore yang damai di VocaDorm, terlihatlah dua puluh tiga orang gaje (seluruh penghuni VocaDorm plus Kengo, Xongek, dan Mayu) yang suka sekali menggaje di dalam situ. Gak perlu saya sebutin lagi kan? Oke, lanjut! #plak

Kali ini yang kita sorot adalah gadis berambut _golden-blonde_ diikat ke samping yang lagi mainan hape mainan (?) miliknya.

"Oh iya, Neru. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Kata seorang bocah berambut hitam pendek dan mata hitam. Hikari Xongek.

"Oh, boleh. Kenapa emangnya?" Tanya Neru sambil ngantongin mainan miliknya.

"Mending kita ke belakang dulu deh..." Kata Xongek sambil berjalan ke belakang. Neru pun ngikutin ke belakang. Apakah nanti Neru mau diperkaos sama Xongek? #ditabokXongek.

.

.

.

"Eh, Shiroumi-_kun_... Lagi nggambar apa?" Tanya Miku yang tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang Shiroumi. Kali ini dia ngegambar 'Six Elemental Charmers' dari YuGiOh!

"Itu tuh, lagi ngegambar _artwork_ buat dipajang di D**i***rt. Kan gambar-gambarnya Shiroumi ada yang dipajang di situ..." Bales Gumi yang juga ikutan nyelonong.

"He? Tau darimana lu?" Tanya Shiroumi panik.

"Ya darimana kek yang enak! Kan gua pecinta Fanart..." Jawab Gumi santai. Shiroumi cuma ngehela nafas lega.

'Untung dia gak tau yang 'itu'.' Batin Shiroumi lega.

"Oh iya, gambar yang gua suka tuh yang bagian 'Wynn the Wind Charmer' ciuman sama 'Whirlwind Prodigy'." Kata Gumi sambil senyum jahil. Shiroumi langsung nge-_blush_.

"H-hoi! Jangan ngomong kenceng-kenceng napa?!" Kata Shiroumi malu.

"Heehee... Apa perlu gua jadi dukun cinta lu?" Tanya Gumi jahil. Shiroumi makin nge-_blush_.

"Aaaakh! Udah napa! Hush! Hush!" Kata Shiroumi ngusir gadis hijau pecinta wortel itu. Tapi dia nggak pergi juga.

"Hmmm, apa perlu gua bilangin ke Winona ya?" Tanya Gumi ngegoda Shiroumi. Shiroumi pun lagsung nge-_rage _di tempat.

"Lu nyari mati apa!" Teriak Shiroumi sambil ngejar-ngejar Gumi.

"_Yameno_, Gumi!" Perintah sang ketua dorm. Gumi dan Shiroumi pun berhenti di tempat seketika.

"_Ha-ha'i_!" Mereka pun langsung berhenti.

.

.

.

"Lu nyari mati apa!"

"Siapa tuh? Shiro-_kun_?" Tanya Winona. (Kengo : "Ecieh, ternyata mereka nyambung." XD *digantung di pohon toge*)

"Mungkin. Kayaknya dia lagi ribut sama Gumi deh..." Jawab Rin sambil ngupas jeruk.

"Mau?" Tanya Rin sambil nyodorin jeruk yang tadi dia kupas. Winona cuma nggeleng disko (?).

.

.

.

"Hoi, Kengo-_san_! Duel!" Kata Len sambil naro satu tumpukan kartu yang terdiri dari sekitar empat puluh kartu itu.

"Hooo, oke! Siapa takut?!" Kengo pun naro kartu miliknya.

"_Ara_, ternyata si _Ba_Kaiser itu duelist ya?" Tanya Akagane yang mulai nontonin Kengo dan Len. Kengo pun cuma ngangguk pelan sambil ngambil satu kartu.

"Masih pemula..."

.

.

.

"AAARGH! MANA PEMULA SIH!" Tanya Len kesel.

"Loh, kenapa? Kan emang pemula kan?" Tanya Kengo santai sambil beresin kartunya.

"APAAN! LU MENANG TIGA KALI BERTURUT-TURUT COBA!" Teriak Len masih kesel.

"Lah, kan gua cuma pake kartu-kartu atribut acak doang..." Jawab Kengo santai.

"PALA LU PEYANG! SINI LIAT KARTU LU APA AJA!" Tantang Len.

"Yeee, gak percayaan amat sih..." Kata Kengo _sweatdrop_ sambil ngasih kartu-kartunya. Len pun ngeliat-liat isi kartunya.

'Anjir! Random banget kartunya!' Batin Len kaget.

"Udah belom?" Tanya Kengo.

"Kok punya lu aneh banget isinya?" Tanya Len penasaran.

"Ya emang kayak gitu, mau diapain lagi coba?" Jawab Kengo. Len cuma ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

.

.

.

Di belakang...

"Ngerti kan?" Tanya Xongek. Neru cuma ngangguk pelan.

"Nggak disangka, ternyata Toma..."

**-VocaDorm-**

Keesokan harinya...

"_Ohayooou gozaimasu_~" Teriak Kengo pake nada lagu enka. (Xongek : "Wuit?! Author nyanyi biasa aja udah jendela pecah! Gimana nyanyi enka? Bendera kuning kali." XD *ditendang Kengo*)

"_Ohayou_." Bales yang lain.

"Tumben lu dateng agak siang. Biasanya pagi buta udah nongol di sini." Kata Meiko.

"Suka-suka dong..." Kata Kengo sambil meletin lidahnya.

"Ekhem! Kita bakal kedatangan penghuni baru lagi!" Kata Kengo. Yang lainnya langsung tebar duit. Lalu dipungutin sama Kengo. XD

Kengo : "Ekhem! Xongek, ini skrip yang asli!" *ngasih skrip yang lain*

Xongek : "Oh, oke. Hehehe..." *nyengir kudanil (?)*

Ulang lagi ya... Sim salabim jadi apa prok prok prok (?)!

"Ekhem! Kita bakal kedatangan penghuni baru lagi!" Kata Kengo. Yang lainnya langsung nyiapin pesta perayaan. _Y'know_, games semacem ToD gitu... (Note : Baca chapter 2-4 pas penyambutan kelima OC saya.)

"Para penghuni kubuuur (?), silahkan masuuuuuuk!" Teriak Kengo dari luar. Pertama, masuklah dua orang berambut _honey-blonde_. Yang satu adalah cowok berjepit empat beriris _aquamarine_. Kalo diliat sekilas, cara ngejepitnya mirip sama Rin. Yang satu lagi cewek ber-_ponytail_ beriris _aquamarine_ juga. Bisa dibilang dia adalah Len versi cewek. XD #digilesbolakbalik. Bentar, tapi bukannya apa-apa. Len dan gadis _ponytail_ ini hampir sama persis, atau saya bilang dia adalah penjelmaannya Len. Terlalu bertele-tele? Biarin aja... XD

"_Ohayou_, _minna-san. Boku / atashi wa _Kagamine Rinto / Lenka, kelas XI. _Yoroshiku_!" Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Rinto-_nii_, Lenka-_nee_!" Teriak Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"_Aah, hisashiburi._ Len, Rin!" Sapa kedua pendatang baru ini.

"Oooh, kalian pasti punya hubungan darah. Makanya marga kalian sama... _Watashi wa _Megurine Luka, _yoroshiku._" Kata Luka sambil ngeperkenalin dirinya.

"Betul, kayak gini..." Sontak Rinto dan Lenka berciuman tepat di depan mereka.

"WAAAH! Rinto-_nii_ / Lenka-_nee_! Jangan ber-_twincest-_ria di sini!" Kata Len dan Rin sambil narik kedua sepupunya itu. Yang lainnya (min Kagene _twins_) _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

'Yah, satu lagi pasangan _twincest..._' Batin semuanya (min Kagene _twins_) _sweatdrop_. Rui pun menatap kakak kembarnya dengan tatapan 'ayo-kita-frenchkiss-di-sini' yang hanya dibales dengan tatapan 'jangan-sekarang' dari kakak kembarnya itu.

"Eh, siapa lagi tuh?" Tanya Rena sambil nunjuk dua orang di belakang Kengo.

"Oh, mereka. Penghuni baru juga doong..." Kata Kengo sambil ngedorong mereka ke depan. Yang satu cowok ubanan (?) dengan antena rambut (?) berbentuk huruf 'P' dan muka _shota_ yang setara sama Len bermata _heterochromia_ biru di kanan dan hijau di kiri plus ekor USB (?) #ditimpukUSB #digilesLen. Yang satu lagi adalah gadis berambut _vermillion_ dengan _ahoge _bulan sabit bermata senada.

"_Watashi wa _Utatane Piko / Furukawa Miki! _Yoroshiku minna_!" Kata mereka berdua. Lalu Len ngedeketin bocah _shota_ ubanan itu.

"Lu cewek atau cowok sih?" Tanya Len dengan muka watados.

'GUA COWEEEK (?)!" Teriak Kopiko (?) #plak.

"Masa? Kok ngomong pake '_watashi_' sih? Apa jangan-jangan lu Hideyoshi (?) lagi?" Tanya Len lagi.

"DIEM LU _SHOTA_!" Teriak si _shota_ ubanan.

"HEH! SADAR DIRI DONG! ORANG ELU YANG _SHOTA_!" Bales Len.

"ELU!"

"ELU!"

"ELU!"

"E-"

"STOOOOOOOP! Sesama _shota _dilarang saling berantem!" Kata Miku berusaha meleraikan kedua bocah _shota_ itu. Dan...

.

.

.

_May we skip this bloody scene, please_...

Singkat kata, kondisi Miku sekarang adalah remuk gara-gara dilindes pake roadroller dan di sekujur tubuhnya nancep USB (?). Piko dan Len pun masih berantem, sampai akhirnya...

"STOP! Miki gak mau ada yang berantem!" Teriak gadis ber-_ahoge _itu. Sontak Piko langsung berhenti. Lalu ngeliat kesempatan ini, Len langsung ngelindes si _shota _ubanan itu dengan roadroller kesayangannya.

"Hahaha! Mampus lu..." Setelah bilang kata itu, Len langsung roboh di tempat.

"Loh, dia kenapa?" Tanya Gumiya. Kengo cuma ngangkat bahunya.

"A-ah, _gomennasai_!" Teriak Miki sambil nyamperin Len yang pingsan.

"Emangnya tadi dia diapain?" Tanya Gakupo panik.

"Sebenernya, sa-saya punya kekuatan untuk ngirim orang ke alam bawah sadarnya, tapi saya belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan ini." Jawab Miki ketakutan.

"Dan selama ini, cuma Picchan yang nggak kepengaruh sama kekuatanku. Jadi selama ini hanya dialah yang menemaniku." Lanjut Miki sambil menitikkan air mata.

'Astaga! Anak indigo!' Yang lainnya ikut prihatin.

"_Ohayou_! / _Annyeong_!" Sapa tiga orang yang muncul dari dalem tembok (?). (Xongek : "Hantu dong?")

"Nero? SeeWoo? Mayu?" Kalian ngapain di sini?" Koor seluruh anak-anak kelas X.

"Ehehehe, mulai hari ini kami resmi jadi penghuni VocaDorm." Jawab SeeWoo. Nero dan Mayu cuma ngangguk.

"Weits! Masih ada tiga orang lagi loh!" Kata Kengo sambil nungguin para penghuni baru.

"Emang totalnya ada berapa?" Tanya Dell.

"Umm, sepuluh?" Jawab Kengo.

.

.

.

"He?! Sepuluh?!" Koor yang lain.

"Bentar, berarti ini asrama makin rame aja dong!" Tanya Akaito.

"ASYIIIIIIK!" Kaito lagsung gelinjengan kesenengan. Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang gadis berambut merah di-_ponytail_. Sekarang gantian anak-anak kelas XI (min RintoLenka yang lagi asik ber-_twincest-_ria) yang kaget.

"Karu-_san_!" Koor anak-anak kelas XI.

"Heee? Kita ketemu lagi ya?" Tanya CUL dengan polosnya.

"Udah, udah. Cukup reuninya. Ada lagi tuh yang dateng..." Kata Kengo sambil nunjuk bocah _blonde_ yang sebelah matanya diperban, memakai seragam pelaut tanpa alas kaki, dan tingkat ke-_shota_-an yang nggak kalah dari Len dan Piko.

"_Ore wa_ Oliver! _Yoroshiku_!" Kata Oliver dengan logat inggris yang masih kental.

"Wuidiiih, penghuni _shota _makin banyak..." Kata Kaiko sambil siul-siul. Muncul perempatan di kaki (?) Len, Kopiko (?), dan Oliver. Kenapa di kaki? Nggak tau juga deh... #plak

"Mana nih satu lagi?" Tanya Akagane nggak sabar. Neru cuma ngehela nafas.

FLASHBACK ON!

_Di belakang..._

"_Ada sesuatu yang harus gua kasih tau." Kata Xongek. Neru cuma miringin kepalanya pertanda kalo dia lagi bingung._

"_Jujur, gua agak khawatir kalo Toma tau tentang hal ini. Karena orang yang dia cintai... Bakalan tinggal di sini." Kata Xongek ngelanjutin._

"_Loh, kenapa khawatir? Kan orang yang dicintai Toma bakal tinggal di sini kan?" Tanya Neru heran._

"_Bukannya itu, tapi..."_

FLASHBACK DI DALAM FLASHBACK ON!

_5 tahun yang lalu..._

"_Aiko-chan, sini. Biar kuanterin!" Kata bocah berambut hitam jabrik itu kepada gadis berambut lilac itu._

"_Udahlah, gak apa-apa kok! Aku gak apa-ap..."_

_CRIIIIIIIIT!_

"_Aiko-chan!" Toma berusaha menggapai gadis lilac itu_

_BUAK!_

_Tapi naas, keduanya tertabrak sebuah truk yang olang itu. Seorang bocah berambut hitam pendek yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menelpon ambulans. Tak lama kemudian ambulans dan polisi pun berdatangan ke tempat kejadian._

_Rumah Sakit, beberapa hari kemudian..._

"_Bagaimana dokter kondisinya?" Tanya seorang suster kepada pak dokter._

"_Anak berambut hitam itu udah sadar dan sekarang sedang tidur, tapi gadis kecil itu belum bangun sama sekali." Jawab sang dokter._

"_Dok..." Kata si suster (ngesot) #plak._

"_Apa lagi?" Tanya si dokter kesel._

"_Beli makanan yuk! Udah satu abad kita belum makan..." Kata si suster. What? Belum makan seratus tahun?!_

"_Ooh, oke!" Si dokter pun pergi meninggalkan dua anak tersebut beristirahat. Tanpa disadari, masuklah bocah berambut hitam pendek tadi._

"_...Gomen, Toma-kun, Aiko-san..." Dia merentangkan tangannya ke depan, lalu bulatan berwarna kuning cerah mulai membungkus tangannya._

FLASHBACK DI DALAM FLASHBACK OFF!

"_Jadi, kau membagi ingatan Toma dengannya agar dia bisa sadar?" Tanya Neru. Xongek cuma mengangguk pelan._

"_Tapi ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau ada yang mencampuri memori seseorang, dia akan lupa tentang siapa yang dia sayangi dulu. Biar begini, gua lebih kenal Toma dari lu. Gua cuma takut kalo Toma ngelupain dia..." Kata Xongek ngehela nafas._

"_Dan sampe sekarang, yang ngingetin Toma tentang dia cuma cokat hazel yang dia suka makan. Mungkin dia juga udah lupa kenapa dia suka makan itu..." Lanjut Xongek_

"_Ngerti kan?" Tanya Xongek. Neru cuma ngangguk pelan._

"_Nggak disangka, ternyata Toma mesti ngalamin hal ini..." Kata Neru prihatin._

FLASHBACK OFF!

Seorang gadis berambut _lilac _sepunggung dengan bando berwarna putih dan beriris coklat hazel masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_Watashi wa _Eiji Aiko, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Kata gadis itu datar.

"Aaah. _Hisashiburi na_, Toma-_kun_." Sapa gadis itu sambil ngedeketin Toma dengan senyumannya. Lalu Toma megangin kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"AAAAAH!" Toma terus megangin kepalanya.

"Toma! _Daijoubu_?" Tanya Shiroumi sambil ngedeketin Toma. Begitu juga dengan Aiko.

"Tolong... Jangan deketin gua dulu, biarin dulu gua sendiri..." Kata Toma terengah-engah. Aiko pun langsung mundur. Shiroumi bantuin Toma untuk duduk di sofa terdekat.

"Aiko-_san_, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kengo sambil pergi ke pojok ruangan itu. Aiko pun ngikutin dia.

"Kau tahu kalo ada yang ngacak-ngacak memori seseorang, orang itu punya kemungkinan untuk ngelupain siapa orang yang dia cintai?" Tanya Kengo. Aiko pun kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan roti (?).

"Xongek dulu pernah mencampurkan memori kalian untuk membangunkanmu kembali..." Kata Kengo dengan nada serius.

"Berarti, kalo memori gua nggak kenapa-napa..." Aiko ngegantung ucapannya. Kengo cuma ngangguk.

"Tapi dia belum lupain kamu sepenuhnya. Buktinya tadi kayaknya ada sedikit memorinya yang tabrakan..." Kata Kengo sambil berusaha ngasih sedikit harapan.

"_Souka_. _Arigatou_." Kata Aiko.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

Setelah yang lain selesai _unpacking_ dan Toma yang udah enakan, Kengo langsung ngasih aba-aba buat penghuni baru VocaDorm untuk baris.

"Ekhem! Siaaaaap, GRAK!" Kengo mulai nyiapin sepuluh penghuni baru di dalam VocaCemetery (Pemakaman Voca #dihajarmassa).

"_Youkoso minna_! Saya adalah Hikari Kengo, tetua (?) dorm aneh bin gaje harap kalian dapat beradaptasi dengan baik di sini, karena anak-anak yang masuk ke sini makin hari makin sarap. Sekian." Kata Kengo sambil balik kanan bubar jalan. Yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop_.

'Cuma gitu doang?! Dipikir mau pada ngapain...' Batin seluruh penghuni Vocadorm.

'Heh?! Seenggaknya biarin kita bubar napa!' Batin sembilan orang yang tergolong penghuni baru VocaCemetery #plak. Eh, kok cuma sembilan orang? Oooh, Mayu ternyata lagi nyiapin kapak berkekuatan turbo (?) dan siap dilempar ke Kengo.

FYUUUUUNG!

Kapak melayang, daaaaan...

CRAAAT!

Ouch, yang tadi tepat sasaran. _May we skip this bloody scene, please_?

Lima menit kemudian...

"_Minna_, kita main apa buat penyambutan?" Tanya Kengo ke seluruh penghuni lama.

"ToD aja, kan seru tuh!" Kata Kaiko ngusulin.

"Nggak ah, nggak seru! Kuda tomprok aja! Kelompok cowok sama cowok yang cewek sama cewek..." Kata Gakupo dengan _pokerface_ (menjijikan) miliknya. Luka spontan ngegeplak banci samurai HEA! #plak. Ekhem, maksudnya ngegeplak banci terong itu.

"Diem aja lu, banci _hentai_!" Kata Luka abis ngegeplak Gakupo.

"_Ha-ha'i_." Gakupo dengan pasrah cuma iya-iya aja demi keselamatan mukanya. XD

"OH! Main pake VR aja!" Kata Len ngusulin.

"Emangnya kita punya VR di sini?" Tanya Meiko.

"Nggak, kita nggak punya VR di sini..." Jawab Kengo _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, AR aja!" Usul Shiroumi.

"Lu emang mau ngapain pake AR, hah? AR itu cuma ada di duel disk doang. Lagian pengen ngapain kamu pake AR? Mau... Aaah... Pasti mau liat 'Wynn the Wind Charmer' dalam bentuk hologram ya?" Tanya Kengo dengan _smirk_ kecil selebar muka (?).

"Dih! Kengo-_san _mah ngaco!" Jawab Shiroumi nyolot.

"Terus apa dong? Pada nggak ada ide nih. Ya udah deh, bubar-bubar! Nanti saya umumin permainannya apa!" Kengo ngebubarin (baca : ngusir) seluruh penghuni lama.

**-VocaDorm-**

"Nanti apaan permainannya, Len?" Tanya Rinto.

"Nggak tau!" Jawab Len sambil nggeleng disko.

"_Yo_, _minna_!" Sapa Kengo sambil ngebawa gelas berisi banyak sumpit di dalemnya.

"Untuk permainannya, kita main..."

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 16 :

Permainan dengan taruhan yang lebih besar dibanding ToD

"KING OF GAMES?!"

"Nomor lima! Gua cium ya!"

"Oke, apa pertanyaannya?"

**Kengo : "Selesaaaai! Banyak bener ya charanya. Oke, chapter depan adalah 'Fun Games Arc' kayak ToD. Tapi yang ini lebih greget!"**

**Xongek : "Ya, ya. Len pake deck apa? Boleh tuh dilawan. Intinya..."**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Kengo : "Oh iya, karena ada guest yang nge-_review_ di JHS. Saya akan bales di sini, oke?"**

**Guest :**

**Ah, saya juga pengen ada organisasi begituan di sekolah saya. Thanks for review!~**

**Hyo :**

***_sweatdrop_* H-hoi, capslock-nya matiin dulu, baru review... *swt* Ck, gimana ya... Silahkan anda cari di mbah gugel. XD #dihajarmassa  
**

**Kengo : "Oke, sesi bales review selesai! Yang punya akun akan saya bales lewat PM masing-masing. _Jaa_, _mata aimashou_!" *ngilang*  
**


	17. Chapter 16 : King of Games Part 1

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maafkan kalo ada_ typo/misstypo._

_Boku wa _Hikari Kengo_, yoroshiku…_

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, EYD gagal, humor garing ayam kremes (?), bahasa lu-gue dan aku-kamu (Awas, bukan AkuRoku ya... :D), bahasa gaul, gaje, ngaco, pendek, ngawur, kelewat aneh, segala unsur **_**yaoi**_** dan **_**yuri**_** (bila ada) hanyalah untuk hiburan semata, no pairing, **_**hints-hints**_** (kalo ada), ngawur tingkat dewa, dan saya bingung... #plak**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (fanmade). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Warning tambahan : Selama **_**Fun Games Arc**_** ini, mulai banyak adegan yang sesat. Jadi bagi yang ngerasa di bawah umur, silahkan skip bagian yang mengandung 'adegan sesat' itu... (^v^)V**

**-VocaCemetery (?)-**

**Kengo : "UPDAAAAAAT-" *dijejelin udang goreng***

**Xongek : "Iya, thor! Mending langsung kita mulai aja tanpa banyak curcol."**

**Kengo : "Kayaknya di chap ini bakal rada banyak nih **_**hints-**_**nya..." XD**

**-VocaCemetery (?)-**

Sebelumnya di VocaDorm...

"Oh iya, Neru. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Kata seorang bocah berambut hitam pendek dan mata hitam.

"APAAN! LU MENANG TIGA KALI BERTURUT-TURUT COBA!" Teriak Len masih kesel.

"_Watashi wa _Eiji Aiko, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Kata gadis itu datar.

"Untuk permainannya, kita main..."

**-VocaCemetery (?)-**

Narrator a. k. a. Xongek's PoV

"KING OF GAMES!" Teriak Kengo sambil naro gelas berisi sumpit itu.

"KING OF GAMES?!" Koor seluruh penghuni VocaCemete-#dilindes (Rin : "Lu bilang VocaCemetery lagi gua lindes bolak-balik lu!"). Maksudnya seluruh penghuni VocaDorm. Akaito curi-curi pandang ke Meiko yang udah keringet dingin.

"Meiko, lu kenapa?" Tanya Akaito.

"King of Games... Permainan dengan taruhan terbesar..." Katanya menggigil.

"Taruhan terbesar? Emang apa taruhannya?" Tanya Akaito masih nggak mudeng.

"Kalo salah sedikit, harga diri lu terancem..." Kata Meiko masih menggigil. Tumben dia nggak minum sake, bukannya menurut dia sake bisa ngangetin tubuh? :O

"Gimana cara mainnya?!" Tanya Kaito.

"Di dalem sini ada beberapa sumpit. Dari sumpit-sumpit yang ada di sini, cuma ada satu sumpit dengan tanda 'KING' dan sisanya nomor dari 1 sampe 30. Yang dapet sumpit 'KING' musti nyebutin satu nomor, terus sebutin perintahnya." Kata Kengo ngejelasin dengan cara yang bisa dibilang gaje. Yang lainnya manggut-manggut.

"Okeee, mulai!" Yang lainnya (plus Kengo) segera ngambil sumpit yang ada di gelas itu.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang dapet?" Tanya Kengo. Rena pun ngangkat tangannya.

"Jadi Rena duluan ya?" Tanya Akagane.

"Nomor 17. Umm, di sini pada pake jaket semua kan?" Tanya Rena sambil ngeliatin yang lain pake jaket.

"Lepas jaketnya, terus pakein jaketnya berdua sama gua!" Perintah Rena. Akagane pun ngelepas jaketnya untuk dibagi sama Rena. Yang lainnya pun langsung siul-siul.

"Cieee, ada pasangan baru niiiih..." Kata Gumiya ngegodain AkaRena.

"Ayo apa! Mulai lagi!" Kata Akagane sambil ngacak-ngacak sumpitnya lalu ditaro lagi di gelasnya dan ngambil satu, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"_Yatta_! Gua dapet!" Kata Len sambil ngacungin sumpitnya.

"Cepetan, nomor berapa?" Kata Rui kesel gara-gara kelamaan.

"Umm, apa ya?" Kata Len bingung.

"Tantangannya mesti lebih ekstrim dari yang sebelumnya dong biar seru!" Kata Kaito.

"Nomor 6, main 'Pocky Games' sama gua!" Yang lainnya langsung kaget.

"Len, kalo lu dapet sama cowok berarti kejantanan lu mesti diraguin banget." Kata Gakupo nyengir kudanil (?).

"Lah, _senpai _sendiri banci kan?" Bales Len yang berhadiah tebasan dari si banci samurai HEA! #plak.

"_Jaa_, siapa nomor enam?" Tanya Len. Tadinya dia harap setidaknya Gumi atau Miku yang dapat, tapi...

"_N-nee-chan_!" Len kaget pas ngeliat Rin ngeliat sumpit nomor enam yang dipegang Rin.

"Ayo apa! Mulai aja, cuma permainan ini kan?" Tanya Rin sambil marah-marah. Rinto, Lenka, Rei, dan Rui langsung buat spanduk 'LenRin : _Way to Twincest_'.

"Ini mesti sisa berapa senti?" Tanya Len.

"Umm, satu milimeter aja!" Kata Rinto dan Rei yang berhadiah timpukan kulit pisang dari Len.

"Maaf ya, lagipula gua bukan _twincest _kayak lu-lu pada." Kata Len sewot.

"Ayo, Rin." Len pun mulai bersiap dengan 'Pocky'-nya Rin di sisi lain juga sudah siap. Mereka mulai ngegerogotin biskuit itu dari dua sisi.

3 cm...

"AYO, TERUS! TERUS!" Yang lainnya nyemangatin Len dan Rin. Len dan Rin berusaha untuk nahan malu mereka yang udah selangit. XD

2 cm...

"TERUS! SATU MILIMETER!" Teriakan penyemangat dari yang lainnya malah ngebuat Len ingin menghajar mereka satu-persatu.

1 cm...

"AYO! SATU MILIMETER TARGET-"

"DIEM NAPA LU, MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK LAKNAT DASAR!" Len yang udah esmosi itu ngejatohin biskuitnya yang masih senti itu.

"Yaaah, masa cuma satu senti sih. Kan pada minta satu milimeter..." Kata Rui kecewa.

"HEH! GUA NGGAK _TWINCEST_ KAYAK ELU YA!" Bales Len esmosi (Kengo : "Bukan _typo_, emang disengaja." :D) dan sudah menaiki roadroller kesayangannya.

NGUEEEENG!

Para pasangan _twincest_ itupun sekarang rata dengan tanah. XD

Oke, lanjutkan!

"Err, siapa raja kali ini?" Tanya Kengo.

"Gua!" Gakupo yang otak mesumnya udah aktif dari tadi lagsung kesenengan.

"Nomor lima. Gua cium ya!" Teriak Gakupo tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo (?). Kaito yang udah ngerasain firasat buruk mulai bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Pssst, Kai. Lu nomor berapa?" Tanya Akaito ke Kaito. Kaito yang udah pucet pasi ini pun dengan pasrah nunjukkin sumpit yang dia pegang.

"Ooh, ya udah deh. Semoga aja lu tahan sama ke-maho-annya Gakupo." Kata Akaito prihatin.

.

.

.

"WTH? Gakupo maho?! Kok gua baru tau?!" Pekik Kaito sambil ngeliat Gakupo yang udah kayak anjing kelaperan.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa deh kalo Kaito mah. Orang udah mirip cewek kok dia." Gumam Gakupo ngawur. Kalo Len masih mending dibilang gitu, lah Kaito? Mata lu kemana sih, Gakupo... *geleng-geleng kepala* Maksud lu Kaiko kali yang cantik... -_-"

"WHAT! HELL NO! GUA MASIH NOR-UAGH!" Belum apa-apa Kaito sudah dibungkam keluar asrama oleh Gakupo. Okelah, kita sensor aja bagian tadi karena nggak memenuhi rating. Yang ngeliat kejadian itu langsung _swetadrop_ di tempat

.

.

.

"Dua orang keluar..." Kata Kengo _sweatdrop _sambil ngeluarin sumpit nomor 29 sama 30 dari gelas itu karena dipastikan Gakupo dan Kaito gak bakal balik lagi karena Kaito sepertinya akan diperkaos oleh Gakupo. #digorok #ditebas

"_Jaa_, ayo ambil lagi!" Kata Luka sambil ngambil satu sumpit. Yang lainnya juga ngambil satu sumpit.

"Siapa raja?" Tanya Rei.

"Gua dapet~" Mayu teriak-teriak gaje kegirangan.

"Cepetan deh, perintahnya..." Kata SeeWoo protes.

"Nomor tiga belas! Selamat! Anda mendapat lima juta yen dipotong kepala! Mwehehehe..." Teriak Mayu dengan nada inosen. Yang lainnya pun merinding gaje setelah ngedenger perkataan inosen nan sadis itu.

"Matilah saya..." Kengo cuma nutup matanya dan nunjukkin sumpit bernomor tiga belas. Hiiiiy, bener-bener angka kematian tuh... *merinding*

CRAAT!

_May we skip this bloody scene, please_?

Setelah kepala Kengo disambung lagi entah gimana caranya tapi dia keliatannya baik-baik aja. Permainan pun dilanjutkan...

"Nah, sekarang siapa raja?" Tanya Dell.

"Nomor empat musti dihajar rame-rame!" Kata Gumi yang tiba-tiba teriak.

"Anjir! Masa gua lagi?!" Kata Kengo nge-_rage_, tapi sayang dia udah keburu dikeroyokin. Naas bener ya nasib Author-_san_ hari ini... -_-

.

.

.

_May we skip this bloody scene, please_?

Singkat kata, sekarang Kengo udah diperban sekujur tubuhnya kecuali matanya (Iyalah, gimana mau liat kalo ditutup juga matanya? Pake mata batin?). Keadaannya lebih naas dibanding tadi saat setelah kepalanya disambung kontra pemenggalan oleh si inosen sadis. XD

"Lanjutin ya..." Kata Rinto sambil ngacak-ngacak sumpitnya, lalu ngambil satu diikutin yang lain.

"Akhirnya gua raja juga!" Kata Rei.

"Nomor dua belas mesti main 'Pocky Games' sama nomor dua puluh tiga!" Perintah Rei.

'Semoga bukan _yaoi_ kayak tadi lagi...' Batin semuanya ngarep. Tiba-tiba Nero berdiri.

"Siapa nomor dua belas?" Tanya Nero. Dan...

GLEK!

Mayu pun berdiri. Nah loh, gimana caranya coba?

"H-heh! Lu gila apa nyuruh gua main 'Pocky Games' sama dia?! Lu nggak inget pas gua kenalan sama dia?!" Teriak Nero kesel sambil _blushing_. (Note : Baca Chapter 14)

"Wuit, gua rajanya sekarang..." Kata Rei santai sambil ngegoyangin sumpitnya.

"Cih, ya udahlah..." Nero lebih milih ngalah. Tapi nyawanya juga terancam. Untuk sekarang Mayu juga dalem posisi korban, saya nggak bisa ngebayangin kalo Nero disiksa sama Mayu...

"Berapa senti?" Tanya Nero.

"SATU MILIMETER!" Koor yang lain.

"GILA LU PADA YA?! SATU MILIMETER MAH SAMA AJA CIUMAN, DODOL!" Teriak Nero kesel. Ternyata argumennya Nero lebih jelas dibanding Len. XD

"Udaaah, mulai aja napa?" Tanya Neru. Nero pun cuma bisa nurut.

'Semoga nyawa gua gak melayang abis ini...' Batin Nero berharap sambil menahan satu bagian dari biskuit batangan tersebut. Sedangkan Mayu duduk berhadapan dengan Nero dan mulai menggigiti sisi satunya TANPA RASA MALU! Saya ulangin lagi. TANPA RASA MALU dia ngegigitin biskuitnya pelan-pelan ke arah Nero.

1 cm.

"Ayo! Ayo! Satu milimeter!" Yang lain nyorakin mereka berdua. Jarak muka mereka sekarang udah deket aja atau deket banget? #mendadakalay.

Mukanya Mayu dan Nero udah kayak kepiting rebus tuh... XD

0,5 cm...

"Terus! Terus!" Yang lainnya masih aja nyorakin Nero dan Mayu, padahal muka mereka udah merah banget. Mereka juga mulai merem. Ngeliat kesempatan ini, Neru ngeluarin _smirk_ kecil selebar jidat (?).

Gadis _side-tail_ itu berjalan diam-diam ke belakang Nero, dan didorong sedikit kepalanya Nero dan...

CHU~ BRAK!

"Err, gua terlalu kenceng ya dorongnya?" Tanya Neru watados. Sekarang Nero dan Mayu jatoh dalem posisi ambigu, _y'know_ lah, Mayu di bawah dan Nero di cuma itu, mereka ciuman!

"Kyaaa! _Fanservice_!" Miku dan Kaiko pun mulai foto-foto adegan NeroMayu yang lagi ciuman itu.

"_Ittai... _Ah, Kiharu-_san_! _Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Nero panik dan langsung bangun. Mayu pun langsung bangun juga.

"Siapa tadi yang dorong?!" Tanya Nero nge-_rage_. Semuanya lantas nunjuk Neru yang dengan watadosnya lagi main hape.

"_Aneue_! Kenapa pake dorong-dorong sih?!" Tanya Nero marah-marah.

"Loh, gak apa-apa dong. Biar nggak ngejomblo seumur hidup gitu..." Jawab Neru santai.

"... Lagian lu kan _blushing _tadi sebelum main. Berarti lu suka sama Mayu dong? Akhirnya adek gua punya pacaaar!" Lanjut Neru histeris. Yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop_ ngedenger teriakan histeris Neru.

"Ekhem, bisa lanjut?" Tanya Kengo yang udah ngeberesin sumpitnya. Yang lainnya ngangguk.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang siapa coba rajanya? Semoga nggak yang aneh-aneh." Kata Piko ngarep.

"Betul itu, gua juga nggak nyangka bakal sefrontal ini permainannya." Bales Oliver.

"_Yooosh_! Gua raja!" Teriak Luka dengan OOC-nya.

'Kayaknya dia alim deh dari tampangnya...' Batin Kopiko (?) dan Olipop (?) #digebukbersama.

"Nomor satu sama enam belas nyanyi 'Shota Shota Burning Night'!" Perintah Luka. Lalu kedua bocah _shota _permen (?) ini lagsung merinding gaje.

"Piko, lu nomor berapa? Gua nomor satu." Kata Olipop merinding.

"Ck, kita duet lagi..." Bales Kopiko.

"_Saa_, kita mulai ya!" Kata Luka yang tiba-tiba ada karaoke set di belakangnya.

SKIP TIME... (Xongek : "Di skip biar gak kepanjangan..." :D)

"Kurang satu sih yang nyanyi, padahal kalo ada Len lengkap tuh trio _shota_!" Kata Miku sambil nyengir kudanil.

"Siapa raja?" Tanya Winona. Kengo yang duduk di sebelah Shiroumi nggak sengaja liat nomor di sumpitnya Shiroumi dan langsung _smirk_ gaje.

"Eng ing eng... Saya rajanya!" Kata Kengo.

"Nomor sembilan musti ngikutin pose di gambar ini dengan orang yang dia sukai!" Kata Kengo sambil nunjukkin buku gambar bersampul hijau milik Shiroumi yang entah kapan dia ambil. Yang cowok (selain Shiroumi, Rinto, Piko, Oliver, Gakupo, Kaito, Nero, Toma, Akagane, dan SeeWoo) langsung _evil laugh_, sedangkan yang cewek cuma melongo ngeliatin gambar itu. Winona langsung kaget ngeliat gambar itu.

"_I'm the king and you must follow my order_~" Kata Kengo nyengir gaje. Lalu...

BUAK!

"Lu dapet darimana tuh buku gua?!" Tanya Shiroumi kesel setelah melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah ke muka Kengo.

"Nggak inget? Kan kemaren kamu ngejatohin buku lu pas ngejar Gumi. Saya pungut aja deh bukunya, dan inilah yang saya temuin setelah gua liat-liatin (tanpa ijin)." Kata Kengo watados.

"_Temme..._"Shiroumi langsung ngeluarin _dark aura _yang sama kayak waktu ToD.

"Bentar dulu, saya mau nanya sesuatu dulu. Kalo kamu jujur, nanti saya bebasin dari tantangan yang ini." Kata Kengo. Shiroumi pun matanya langsung _blink-blink_. Iyalah, daripada mesti nahan malu gara-gara harus nyium Winona kan? *digantung di ring basket*

"Oke, apa pertanyaannya?" Kata Shiroumi pasrah.

**-VocaDorm-**

**IKLAN DULU YA SEBENTAR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GAK JADI DEH! XD *dihajar massa***

**-VocaDorm-**

"Oke, apa pertanyaannya?" Kata Shiroumi pasrah.

"Jujur ya, ini gambar kamu sama Winona yang ciuman atau sekedar fanart buat YuGiOh? Kalo bohong gak saya bebasin loh..." Tanya Kengo dengan nada serius. Shiroumi sekarang bimbang diantara mesti ngakuin rahasia di balik gambar itu atau nyium Winona di muka umum.

"Oke, itu gambar gua lagi nyium Winona! Puas lu, hah!" Teriak Shiroumi stres. Winona kaget. Yang lainnya kaget. Para readers kaget (Lebay!). Bahkan Inui Miiko yang terkenal susah dikagetin sampe kaget #salahfandom.

.

.

.

"HAH?! JADI SHIROUMI SUKA SAMA WINONA?!" Teriak Akaito.

.

.

.

Krikrikrik... (Kengo : "Lama nggak jumpa, pak jangkrik." :D)

"Aaah, _souka_ _na_. Oke, kamu bebas." Kata Kengo sambil ngelempar buku gambar itu dan ditangkep sama Shiroumi.

"Sekarang siapa rajanya?" Tanya Toma.

"Gua dooong..." Kata Dell sambil nunjukkin sumpitnya plus cengiran kudanil khasnya.

"Nomor dua puluh enam. Silahkan duduk di sebelah sang raja yang paling ganteng ini.~" Kata Dell narsis. Kengo pun pindah tempat duduk.

"Akhirnya gua bisa pindah dari sebelah _lovey-dovey couple_ ini." Kata Kengo watados yang dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Akagane. Lalu Kengo pun duduk di sebelah Dell. Entahlah, mau ngetik kali #plak!

"Lanjut ah! Sekarang siapa rajanya?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Gua!" Kata Rui sambil ngangkat tangannya.

"Nomor enam belas! Jadilah harem king dan gaet seenggaknya lima cewek di sini!" Perintah Rui.

**T-B-C~**

Preview Chapter 17 :

Kelanjutan dari permainan dengan harga diri sebagai taruhan.

"_Twincest_! _Twincest_!"

"Ah, AAAH!"

"E-eh, kenapa jadi suram gini?"

**Kengo : "**_**OWATTA**_**! Selesai juga. Omong-omong, banyak banget ya **_**hints-**_**nya. Mulai dari yang **_**straight**_** kayak ShiroWinona, yang **_**twincest**_** kayak LenRin, yang **_**crack **_**kayak NeroMayu, sampe yang **_**yaoi**_** kayak GakuKai."**

**Xongek : "Wah, nanti siapa lagi nih yang kena. Bai de wei, lu naas banget hari ini. Dah dipenggal sama Mayu, dihajar bersama lagi. Untung lu gak disayurin sama Shiroumi..." ***_**sweatdrop**_*****

**Kengo : "Yaah, biarin lah. Intinya..."**

**Xongek : "Bentar dulu, saya kepikiran jalan cerita lain pas Rei jadi raja. Daaan inilah hasil dari 'Different Person, Different Way' punya saya~"**

**Different Person, Different Way**

"Wuit, gua rajanya sekarang..." Kata Rei santai sambil ngegoyangin sumpitnya.

"Cih, ya udahlah..." Nero lebih milih ngalah. Tapi nyawanya juga terancam. Untuk sekarang Mayu juga dalem posisi korban, saya nggak bisa ngebayangin kalo Nero disiksa sama Mayu...

"Berapa senti?" Tanya Nero.

"SATU MILIMETER!" Koor yang lain.

"GILA LU PADA YA?! SATU MILIMETER MAH SAMA AJA CIUMAN, DODOL!" Teriak Nero kesel. Ternyata argumennya Nero lebih jelas dibanding Len. XD

"Udaaah, mulai aja napa?" Tanya Neru. Nero pun cuma bisa nurut.

'Semoga nyawa gua gak melayang abis ini...' Batin Nero berharap sambil menahan satu bagian dari biskuit batangan tersebut. Sedangkan Mayu duduk berhadapan dengan Nero dan mulai menggigiti sisi satunya TANPA RASA MALU! Saya ulangin lagi. TANPA RASA MALU dia ngegigitin biskuitnya pelan-pelan ke arah Nero.

1 cm.

"Ayo! Ayo! Satu milimeter!" Yang lain nyorakin mereka berdua. Jarak muka mereka sekarang udah deket aja atau deket banget? #mendadakalay.

Mukanya Mayu dan Nero udah kayak kepiting rebus tuh... XD

0,5 cm...

"Terus! Terus!" Yang lainnya masih aja nyorakin Nero dan Mayu, padahal muka mereka udah merah banget. Mereka juga mulai merem. Ngeliat kesempatan ini, Neru ngeluarin _smirk_ kecil selebar jidat (?).

Gadis _side-tail_ itu berjalan diam-diam ke belakang Nero, dan didorong sedikit kepalanya Nero dan...

CHU~ BRAK!

"Err, gua terlalu kenceng ya dorongnya?" Tanya Neru watados. Sekarang Nero dan Mayu jatoh dalem posisi ambigu, _y'know_ lah, Mayu di bawah dan Nero di cuma itu, mereka ciuman!

"Kyaaa! _Fanservice_!" Miku dan Kaiko pun mulai foto-foto adegan NeroMayu yang lagi ciuman itu.

Bukan cuma itu, ternyata Nero ketagihan! Buktinya yang tadi langsung disambung dengan _frenchkiss_. Mayu yang nggak kuat pun cuma bisa mende-

**Kengo : "STOP! JANGAN SAMPE NAIK RATING! DAN **_**OMAKE**_** MACAM APA INI?! ADEGAN SESAT NIH!"**

**Xongek : "Ehehehe, **_**gomen**_**. Lagi kebawa suasana nih..." XD**

**Kengo : "Haaah, ya udah deh. Intinya..."**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
